


[汉康|900GAVIN900]CYBER LOVER 1-12

by ryuowl



Series: [汉康|900GAVIN900]CYBER LOVER [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 102,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuowl/pseuds/ryuowl





	[汉康|900GAVIN900]CYBER LOVER 1-12

2039年6月14日，8:47am.  
正值夏季的底特律天气炎热，并时常伴随大雨，昨夜的一场暴雨过后，今早得以放晴，久违的阳光照耀在行人道上的大小水洼，映出这个城市清晨的样子。  
一个身穿旧T恤和短休闲裤的中年男子在公交车站旁边叼着口烟，浅蓝的眼睛时不时瞟向公车开来的方向。一会后，一辆黑色的公交车到站，几名人类和仿生人顺序下车，最后一名身穿深灰色制服的仿生人走到男子面前。  
“早上好，副队长。”  
“…………”  
汉克•安德森顶着黑眼圈，幽怨地盯着RK800仿生人那张永远都不会疲倦的脸。而对方也安静地看着他，巧克力的眼珠将他全身扫视一遍，各项数据便整整齐齐排列在视线框里。  
“你血压偏低，我建议你还是好好吃早餐。”  
“也不知道是哪个塑料混蛋一早就要过来，搞得我要起那么早来公交车站接他！”  
汉克臭骂道，并一把捉起仿生人手上提着的包往自家的方向走，仿生人也立即跟上他的脚步。  
“很抱歉。介于我现在资金有限，没办法叫出租车来到你家门口。另外，我只是告诉了你公交车的到达时间，并没有叫你来接我。”  
“闭上你的臭嘴跟我走！”  
起床气还没过去的汉克犹如一只暴躁的老猫，康纳识趣地闭上嘴巴，默默地跟在他的身边。

夏季的炎热对仿生人来说毫无影响。康纳的身上依旧规规矩矩穿着模控生命的制服——衬衫、领带、外套和西裤。公交车站和汉克的家距离只有一百多米，但是这么一小段路下来，汉克的后背就已经被汗弄湿。  
昨晚看球赛不知道看到多少点才睡，汉克的身上还带着烟酒味，身边还跟着只粘人的狗狗，着实让他烦躁。  
“一大早就倒霉，看来以后都不会走运了。”  
“副队长，介于现在模控生命把我视为一个不提供住宿的正式员工，我真的很感激你给我提供住所。”  
“我看他们是公报私仇吧？而且我只是给你暂住！虽然你这块塑料我看就算睡在街边也没事的。”  
“要是你希望我住在院子里也没问题的。只要我存够钱，马上就会搬走。”  
“我叫你睡院子了吗，哈？？”  
心想人类真是难懂，康纳默默再次闭上嘴巴。  
“话说回来没想到你也会有行李啊。”汉克提了提手上硬抢过来、还印着“Cyber Life”公司logo的行李包，感觉里面也没多少东西。  
“只是一些基础的检查设施和补给品。要是进行大的维修，我还是要回到模控生命。”  
“呵，员工体检吗？免费？这公司福利还不错啊？”  
调侃似地说着，这时，他们已经看到家门口了。  
“相扑，相扑！”  
一进门，汉克就高喊圣伯纳犬的名字，但是屋内没有任何回应。  
“那家伙不知道跑哪里去了，你随便找个房间吧！不要乱动东西。”  
“好的。”  
康纳爽快地回答，汉克的家他也来过数次，不算大的两房两厅，除了汉克的房间之外，就只有浴室旁边的那个房间了。于是，康纳便拿起他的行李往那个房间走去。  
但是在他伸出手，想要打开那扇门时，人类的喊声又传过来了。  
“那个房间不行！”  
“OK.”  
伸出的手马上收回，康纳抬眼看了看这扇稍嫌老旧的门，并没多想便转身回到客厅。环视了客厅和餐厅一圈，康纳产生了疑问——这里比他上次来时看起来更糟糕了。  
“副队长，请恕我无礼……有个问题我从进门就想问了。”  
虽然汉克绝对不是那种勤于打理的人，但至少家里的环境也还算过得去。但是现在，他看到满地都是各种吃完的快餐盒子、用过的纸巾、打翻的杂物，更不用谈相扑的狗毛了。  
康纳抬起眼睑，歪了歪头，无辜地看着这个家的主人。  
“请问你家是被洗劫了吗？”  
“去你妈的，我要去补眠了。”  
随着主人房门“砰”的一声，这个屋子又恢复了平静。康纳独自站在客厅中，他的任务栏里空空如也。  
是的，他现在需要做什么呢。他的主宰者已经在那场风雪里消失了，他成为了一个全新的个人，现在他只属于自己。但是这种迷惘感到底是为什么呢。他突然有些明白了那个他曾审讯过的仿生人的感受。没有了主人，他需要找出自己到底想做些什么。  
于是，他再一次扫视分析汉克的屋子。  
看到了厨房洗碗池里堆积多日的脏盘子，康纳搓了搓手，径直朝那走去。

才刚睡下去的汉克突然被一记清脆的响声惊醒。他在床上吓得猛地跳了起来，然后立即鞋也不穿、光着脚跑出房间。  
“康纳，你到底在干吗！”  
厨房的地面散落着瓷碟的尖锐碎片，手里还拿着海绵刷的康纳眼神惊慌，额边的LED等还旋动着不安的黄色。  
“很抱歉，汉克……我只是想帮你洗碗，但是摩擦系数看来比计算的要低……”  
康纳看上去没有受伤，这让汉克松了口气。  
“谁叫你帮我做家务了？你又不是家政仿生人。”  
“我只是……”  
“好了，补眠都被你吵醒了。Fuck…我要去洗澡，你给我放下碟子，乖乖呆着不要乱来！”  
“好的。”  
低声地应允着，康纳垂了垂眉，只能乖乖放下还没洗到一半的碗碟。家政原来看起来要远比他想象的复杂，即便刚才迅速地下载了家政通用模块，但是似乎与自己的机型并不匹配。  
不能洗碗的话，那么至少也能收拾一下东西了。他的任务列表里面还有太多可供选择的支线，而且汉克洗澡也要一段时间，他愿意尝试一下自己没做过的事情，即便这些杂事对于RK800来说简直是暴殄天物。

浴室里，冲了澡的汉克这才发现不妥。  
“该死……忘拿衣服了。”  
若是平时，他肯定毫不犹豫就一丝不挂地走到房间穿衣服去，但是现在这个房子里不只有他一人了。内心念了句“好麻烦”，汉克便在门内喊了起来，“康纳！给我拿一套衣服过来！”  
“好的。”

康纳的脚步声从走廊到房间，又从房间回到走廊。  
“很抱歉，你的衣柜里面已经没有干净衣服了，所以我给你拿了一条毛巾。”  
“Fuck……我有那么久没洗衣服了吗？”上一次洗衣服的记忆压根无处可寻，“那你把毛巾挂在门把上就行！”  
“好的，我挂好了。”  
听到康纳的脚步走远，汉克从里开了条门缝，把毛巾抽进浴室。他不知道两个男人之间有什么好害羞的，而且另一个还不算是人。但想到那是康纳，他却有那么一点介意。  
擦了身体，围上毛巾，好在现在气温偏高，赤裸上身应该没问题的。  
在浴室里停留了好一段时间，这个老男人才做好心理准备，装出一副毫不在意的样子大摇大摆地拿着换下来的脏衣服出来。正打算把乱丢在房里的衣服都收一下塞到洗衣机里，他却发现康纳已经在帮他干这事了。  
听到他走近，正在洗衣机前面研究要放多少洗衣粉的康纳回过头来。  
一瞬间，汉克的身体有些僵硬。他很久也没在其他人面前穿这么少布了，会这样紧张或许也情有可原——他如此告诉自己。  
康纳默默地看着汉克的上半身，快55岁的男人胸口长着一层胸毛，年轻时也曾有过的八块腹肌现在也被不算太大的啤酒肚取代，而依然能看得出汉克年少气盛的，大概也就剩下胸口夸张的纹身了吧。  
“你肯定又在load什么了吧？”  
被康纳那看穿一切的眼神看得心慌，汉克一把将脏衣服塞给他便气恼恼地走向饭厅。  
把脏衣服放进洗衣桶里，并迅速计算出所需的洗衣粉剂量，成功启动后，康纳快步跟上汉克。这时，汉克已经如他所愿地坐在餐桌上，而桌上摆放好的正是他刚才的努力成果。  
“这是什么？”  
大爷似的瘫坐在椅子上，汉克挑了挑眉明知故问。  
康纳走到他的身边，双手叠放在背后，就像一个执事般为他斟水。  
“已经是午饭时间了，所以我利用你冰箱里的资源给你做了午饭。”  
“呵，刑侦型仿生人也会做饭了。”  
“我虽然没有搭载烹饪这项功能，但是按照网络上搜索得到的菜谱，还是能做出几道菜的。”  
“你能尝到味道吗？不会毒死我吧？”  
“我无法感知味觉，但是我能保证这些饭菜的营养和卡路里都非常适合你。”  
此话一出，汉克的眼神由感兴趣一瞬变作厌恶，但是他现在已经饿扁了，也要吃饱才能跟这个气人安卓怼。  
拿起刀叉，男人大口大口地尝了起来。目不转睛地看着汉克吃饭的模样，康纳抿了抿唇，等了好一会才终于开口问道，“味道怎样？”  
嚼着嘴里的东西，汉克抬眼看了看了看康纳关心的神情。  
“唔……可以说是难吃到吐。”  
一抹失望的情绪掠过那张秀气的脸，然而也很快恢复平淡。  
“那么我可以帮你叫个外卖，你想吃什么？但是我不推荐热量超标的食物。”  
“我说要叫外卖了吗？”  
“……好吧。”  
即便自己已经重获新生，但是这个人类还是一如既往地难以读懂。即便他再怎么分析扫描汉克，他还是不能摸清、推测到这个男人的心情变化。  
吃饭本应是最放松的时候，可汉克却被康纳的目光盯得浑身不自在。而且一个坐着一个站在，这个画面怎么看都很违和。  
“别盯着我吃饭啊，要吃不下的。给我坐下来。”  
康纳听话地拉开一张椅子坐下，但是那两道笔直的目光还是要在他身上看出个洞来。  
汉克无奈地放下餐具。  
“……都叫你别盯着了。你聋的吗？”  
“抱歉。”  
如此说着，康纳终于移开目光。可是，没事好做的仿生人和他一起坐着，情景一度十分尴尬。  
他开始了解到和一个仿生人一起生活的难处。特别是他还不差使仿生人，也不会把仿生人当做奴隶或物件来看。  
“你可不可以也找点什么吃，就像个人类一样？”  
“假如你不介意，我可以喝一点蓝血，你就当我在喝汤。”  
幻想了一下康纳满嘴蓝色液体的画面，汉克胃里一阵翻滚。  
“呕……算了，当我没说。”  
现在才第一天，以后该要怎么过啊？  
绝望地如此想着，他偷偷地看了看康纳。被命令不准看他的小家伙端正乖巧地坐着，目不斜视地盯着桌上某一点。但是久了，那双眼睛也开始了游弋，一直放在桌下的手更是掏出了一枚硬币，开始在桌上灵活地玩了起来。  
男人的嘴角不住翘了翘，即便是味道一般的菜肴，也似乎变得美味起来了。

 

——看来这算一个不错的开始。  
至少在汉克看到今天收下来的衣服全都被染色之前，他是这么想的。

 

年假的最后一天，底特律难得的阳光柔柔照入汉克•安德森那乱糟糟的房间。睡眼惺忪的中年人懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，竟然没有像平时那样赖床，而是在床上像熊猫那样滚了两下然后慢吞吞地翻身下床。走出房间后，他没有第一时间去洗手间，而是挠着肚皮走向大厅。  
习惯性地想要给相扑倒点狗粮，但是下一秒钟，眼前的神奇画面让他呆住了。就在相扑晚上经常趴着睡觉的那张地毯上，多出了一件深灰点缀莹蓝的物体。  
棕黑相间的柔软狗毛中，仿生人修长的手脚自然地蜷曲着，平日工整的头发经过一夜有点凌乱，他那双漂亮的眼眸子安静合着，宛如一个小婴儿般依偎在温暖的窝中睡得甜美。  
也许大叔的内心有过一点的萌动，甚至有过拿起手机拍下这个可爱画面的冲动，但最后还是不耐烦地嚷了出来，划破这个假日早晨的宁静。  
“嘿，康纳！”  
听到声响，仿生人马上关闭休眠状态，快速地眨了两下眼睛醒来。  
“早上好，副队长。”康纳站起身，并整了整直接穿着过夜的制服。  
看到他睡觉都穿得这么一丝不苟，汉克就来气，“你为什么睡在这里？”  
完全没有任何人类刚起床的疲惫或迟钝的迹象，康纳精神爽利地回答，“你说让我在找个房间睡，但是你的屋子里除了你的房间，就只剩下你昨天不允许进入的房间。所以我就和相扑一起睡了。”  
汉克顿感吃瘪，“那、那也不用睡在地板上啊？沙发啊……怎么都比地板好吧？”  
“其实我只要站着待机就可以的。”  
“在这个家里你够胆给我不躺下睡觉。”  
指着仿生人的鼻子火大地说，仿生人闭了嘴，又摆出那副委屈的小模样，汉克叉着腰，不知到底是气自己还是气这个该死的塑胶。  
“好了，睡觉的问题今晚再想吧。假期的最后一日还有大把事要干。”  
“副队长，我建议你先吃早餐，然后开始对堆积下来的案件进行浏览。”  
“Fuck you，放假我才不要做这些事。我去收拾一下就出去了，你……”看了眼康纳那一身制服，汉克就是不顺眼，“你就不能换身衣服吗？”  
“我只有这套制服。”  
“……Fine fine，反正待会也要去买的。”  
嘴里碎碎念着，汉克转身走向卫生间。  
这间屋子里除了他之外还有别人的日子实在过去太久，想到待会要替这个毫无生活常识的家伙添衣置物，他就觉得麻烦。  
但是，至少感觉并不坏。  
在镜子中看到自己的模样，今日的老汉克罕见地笑了笑。  
这样的笑容，感觉已经好久没见过了。

衣服基本都染色了，汉克只能挑了看上去没那么糟糕的穿上，虽然说自己不在乎外表，但是平日上班总要有几套像样的衣服吧。而且最重要的是康纳那家伙的日用品……  
不知道仿生人平常生活到底需要些什么东西，汉克偷瞄去旁边一板一眼走路的康纳，在看到对方扭头看自己时，又把目光移向一边，然后以责怪的语气叹道，“都怪你把我的衣服几乎全部报废，现在不重买都不行了。”  
“我很抱歉，副队长。下次我会注意的。”  
“还下次……”  
无奈翻了个白眼，汉克心中念了句老天，继续向记忆里的服装店走去。

开在底特律步行街的服装店和记忆中的有些差别，上一次来的时候还是几年前，店里的橱窗会用仿生人当模特，但是自从上年十一月以后，所有的服装店在一夜之间回到了多年前用人体模特架的时代。  
踏入店门的时候响起“欢迎光临”的语音，仿生人店员上前热情招待，虽说现在革命成功，仿生人获得了自由，但是大部分还是会回归到人类社会中工作。并不想对这种深刻的社会问题考究太多，汉克用手一推康纳的背。  
“好了，去挑几套你日常穿的衣服吧。”  
“汉克，可是我……”  
“别可是，你现在要学着做人。”  
指了指康纳的鼻子，汉克转身便去挑选自己的衣服。康纳有些不知所措，即便脑内出现“挑选衣服”的任务，面对店内琳琅满目的衣服，也不知从何下手。

片刻后，正在挑衣服的汉克突然感受到旁边出现了一大抹颜色鲜艳的东西，扭头一看，差点没把他吓死。  
换下了那套刻板的灰色制服，此刻康纳正穿着一件色彩斑斓到刺眼的衬衫，宽松的工装短裤，跟仿生人那张秀气乖巧的脸配起来简直是不伦不类。  
汉克简直无法相信自己的眼睛，只能无奈地掩面道，“噢……老天。我深切怀疑你这台安卓的心理年龄到底多少岁。”  
然而对方压根不知道自己这身衣服到底有多难看，“非特殊机体一般会将认知设置为正常成年人水平。”  
“喔是吗，可是你看上去像个土到掉渣的中年男人。”  
“我知道人类有一句话叫做‘近朱者赤近墨者黑’，我相信我是学习了副队长你的品位。”  
“Shit……你现在是学会顶嘴了？”  
气人安卓果然是气人安卓，就算是免费之后也学不到什么人情世故。  
汉克正火大地爆几句粗，身后突然传来一把有点耳熟的男声。  
“嘿，康纳！”  
两人回头一看，便见到现在的风云人物、耶利哥的首领马库斯和他的女友诺斯正朝这边走来。  
看到两人，康纳上前一步打招呼道，“你好，马库斯，诺斯。”  
而见到三个仿生人聚在一起，汉克觉得有点不自在了。毕竟是三位年轻的仿生人，自己插在中间还是不妥的。如果康纳那小子能多交几个朋友，那他想自己也会挺开心的。  
“噢……你们聊，我去挑挑衣服。”  
挥了挥手，汉克便走到另一边去，康纳伸了伸手想要挽留，但是马库斯那边已经开始说话。  
“康纳，下周的耶利哥会议你记得要来。”  
“我会的。但是我不确定现在我的身份是否会受到耶利哥的大家接受。”  
自从康纳为耶利哥解放了模控生命数千个仿生人后，马库斯便钦定康纳为耶利哥领导层的重要一员。无论从康纳的机能或者曾经的关系来说，都是现在发展耶利哥所必须的。虽然需要和康纳一起解决探讨的问题很多，但是当下之急，似乎是眼前这身炫目夸张的衣服呢。  
天生就是衣架子的马库斯蹙眉无奈地把康纳这身从头看到脚，终于忍不住笑了出来。  
“我会向他们解释的。严肃的事情先不说了，我们来说说你吧。”  
“我？”  
“你穿得太……过火了，浪费了你的脸蛋。”  
“我的程式里面没有时尚打扮这一项。”  
“别这样，现在你是自由的了。可以完全抛弃以前的东西，选择你喜欢的事物。为什么你不脱掉这件制服，扣掉那个LED？”  
康纳眨了眨眼，他看到同为仿生人的马库斯和诺斯都已经没有了那个标志之物、与人类无差，但是自己却没有什么冲动。  
他好像真的从来没有想过要除掉外表上唯一与人类有差的东西。  
稍作思考，康纳坦诚道，“既然现在人类与仿生人是平等的，那么我不认为有必要掩饰自己是仿生人的身份。虽然这个身份还是会惹来不少的麻烦，但是我不觉得有任何问题。”  
听了康纳的回答，马库斯有些震惊。从一开始，他就觉得康纳与他们所有人都不一样。康纳比他们更趋向一台机械，就算是觉醒的现在，也依旧保持着曾经机械的死板和执着，他处在人类与机械之间的平衡点，不歧视、不偏帮任何一方，冷漠却又无知地像个与世隔绝的神明。  
马库斯看着康纳，最后释怀地笑了，“……你说得没错。继续做你认为对的事就好了，康纳。”  
看着这两个男人相视而笑，一旁的诺斯有些呆不住了。  
“不是说不要说正经事吗？康纳，你跟我来，我帮你挑一身合适的衣服。”  
“诺斯，我……”  
“不准说不，你长得那么好看，别浪费了漂亮的脸。”  
好友被女友拉走，马库斯放心诺斯会帮康纳挑几套合身又漂亮的衣服，随后，他的目光便望向那个一头苍白的人类男性。

 

“你好，安德森副队长。”  
颀长的仿生人走到人类身边，汉克愣了一愣，把手中的衣服放回去，转身露出一个营业用一般的礼貌笑容。  
“嘿……Hi……你是叫做马库斯，对吧？”  
“是的。不用这么拘束的，我只是过来跟你说几句话而已。”  
“哈~不知道耶利哥的首领对底特律的一个破副队长有何高见？”  
马库斯并不急着回答，他异色的双瞳打量着这个苍老的人类男性。这就是经常被康纳挂在嘴边的安德森副队长，果然百闻不如一见。虽然自己对他认识不多，但相信这个人类肯定拥有独特之处。  
“虽然你没有直接帮到我们什么，但是我认为康纳会帮我们，绝对是因为受到你的影响，所以我想谢谢你。”  
收到他人的感谢，汉克掩不住有些高兴，却又假装不在乎地耸耸肩，看了一眼被诺斯拉着选衣服的康纳。  
“我什么都没有做，一切都是那家伙自己选择的。”  
“还有，或许你不知道，我曾邀请康纳出任耶利哥的谋士来帮助我，但是他拒绝了。”  
说罢，马库斯看到人类男性的身体掠过了微小的颤动。于是，他的声音放低，如同劝喻一般地说，“他说更想要留在你的身边。”  
一瞬间，汉克不知自己有什么感受。  
“那小子……”  
经过了那么多的事，康纳没有选择回到全是同胞的地方，而且坚持留在他的身边，在底特律警察局充当一个被差使的助手。  
看得出人类内心的纠结，马库斯微笑着低声说道，“你对他来说是很重要的人，所以要好好对他。”  
“…………”抿着唇，怕暴露心声的人类不敢说一句话。  
这个时候，康纳和诺斯那边也搞掂了。  
“康纳，你超好看的。”马库斯高兴的声音从旁边传来，汉克也应声回头看去。  
高挑的仿生人向前迎去，挡住汉克大半的视线，汉克想要看看康纳变得怎样了，却又不好意思探头或上前去。  
“诺斯说得没错，这身衣服很适合你。但是，如果再加上这个眼镜……头发再弄得蓬松一点……”  
马库斯在诺斯的搭配上为康纳添上画龙点睛的一笔，等终于满意了出自自己双手的造型好，他笑着将这个焕然一新的小可爱推到汉克的面前。  
“安德森副队长，你怎么看？”  
换上了一身新衣服的康纳也有些忐忑，“汉克，你觉得怎样？”  
“………………”  
浅蓝的双眼注视着前方这个只能用漂亮来形容的小青年，汉克一时之间看呆了。  
脱下了那身奇奇怪怪的衣服，此时的康纳看起来简洁又不失精致。由于仿生人可以无视季节和温度，搭配也随意很多，为了凸显年轻，诺斯帮康纳挑选了一件白色带着少许花俏字样的短T，外搭一件稍微宽松的薄连帽衫，脖子和锁骨都得意外露出来；裤子选择的是更显腿型的收脚深色薄牛仔裤，裤脚处卷起来露出一点白皙的脚踝，脚上则是一对低调的黑色帆布鞋。马库斯给康纳挑了一副装饰用的黑框眼镜，眼镜的黑框不算小也不算大，刚好不会遮住他那双清澄的棕色眼镜，反而加上更多无辜无害的气质，而弄乱的头发也蜷曲到恰当好处的程度，不会像以前的发型那么僵硬，而是多了点俏皮和诱人的感觉，要是再在耳朵上打个耳洞戴上耳钉，那么肯定会惹来更多男女的青睐了吧。  
眼前康纳的便服与之前的形象简直是360°的大改变，汉克虽然明白康纳的脸算是挺耐看的，但是在没想到装点一番之后可以有如此大的杀伤力。最可怕的是即便他打扮得那么潮流那么好看了，那张脸蛋还是那么的人畜无害，眼神还是那么单纯委屈，这就实在是让人抗拒不了了。  
也许是看傻眼的时间太久，马库斯和诺斯都投来了“我懂”的微笑，汉克做样子咳嗽两声，然后毫不在意般地摊手。  
“也不怎么样，就是比那身死板的制服好一点。”  
明眼的仿生人当然不会挑破人类的口不对心，马库斯招手就让服务员过来。  
“麻烦了，那几套衣服都打包，我来付钱。”  
听到马库斯要为自己的衣服埋单，身无分文的康纳顿时有点不好意思，“马库斯，不用这样的……”  
“就当是我的一点谢意。”马库斯男友力满满地一笑，转身就要走向柜台，却立即被汉克拦下。  
“等下，我感谢你的好意。但是是我带这家伙出来买衣服的，所以我来给钱。”  
看着汉克认真的眼神，马库斯愣了愣，然后了然一笑。  
“……那好吧？不要忘记加上那副眼镜，很好看的。”  
汉克挤了挤笑容点头，回身便抓住那个傻乎乎仿生人的手臂去埋单。  
“你就穿着这个走。”  
“OK。”  
看着这一老一小的样子，马库斯和诺斯也笑得欣然了。

 

告别了一对情侣，买完衣服的两人继续今天的购物之旅。搞掂了衣服，接下来要买的就是日用品了。  
“超市是在……”  
提着服装店袋子站在大街上，中年人回忆着去超市的路线，然而下一秒钟，旁边仿生人便接话道，“最近的超市是Thirty Street Market，距离这里265米，向前走103米后右转。”  
“嘿，你能表现得像个普通人逛街而不是自动导航吗？”就算换了个样子，气人安卓的内在还是那样。不过当汉克转头看到康纳崭新的样子时，说话的语气也不禁软化了些。  
“我很抱歉，副队长。”  
特别是当眉毛垂下、眼神下飘、薄唇轻抿时，特别像是被主人训了的伤心小狗。特别是他现在这身衣服、这个发型、这幅眼镜，就让本来叫人心软的画面杀伤力更强了。  
“有时候真怀疑你到底是不是个假的异常安卓……”觉得心头似乎比平时都要乱得多人类男性嘟哝了这么一句，便不顾旁边的仿生人大步向前走去。  
“等等我，副队长！”

 

到了超市，拿一架手推车，两人便再普通不过地开始逛起超市来。超市里带着仿生人购物的依旧很多，革命之后选择继续呆在雇主家的家政仿生人比例很大，虽说厌恶仿生人的人类很多，但需要并能接受仿生人的亦不在少数，而且仿生人的方便性令其无可取代，所以现在看来社会上的景象似乎与以前并没有太大的差别。  
不过今天，汉克可算是带了个十分显眼的仿生人过来。就算穿上便装，康纳的LED灯仍在，身边经过的好几个路人都向他们投来了目光。  
“那个是仿生人吧？好好看啊，从来没有见过那个样子的。”  
“说不定是高端定制款呢。”  
耳边充斥别人的闲言闲语，汉克总觉心里不太舒畅，但是当事的康纳反而毫无感觉。仿生人越来越像人类到底是好是坏，这是在是一个复杂的问题。人类本身就是一种邪恶的生物，相反仿生人就比人类单纯得多，但是在越来越多仿生人拥有跟人类无差的情感的现在，仿生人的犯罪率也在逐渐上升，而康纳能回到他的身边工作也是因为这样。  
但汉克唯一庆幸的是，康纳似乎改变了许多，却又好像从未变过。就算感情变得丰富，他的本质依然不变。  
心里默默想着这些，汉克往手推车里丢了一大堆牙刷牙膏和漱口水，接着便向宠物用品区走去。  
来到狗粮专区，汉克习惯地往车里放20KG的大包狗粮，旁边的康纳却马上出言阻止。  
“汉克，这款狗粮脂肪含量过高，我不建议给相扑吃这个。”  
“我一直都是买惯这…………”话顺口而出，却又戛然而止，汉克看了看手里的大袋狗粮，还是把它放回货架。  
“那换哪种比较好？”  
“我还没试过分析相扑的身体情况，但是在这些商品里头……”快速将货架上的所有狗粮全部分析一遍，康纳指向其中的某款，“这款应该是比较健康的。”  
“那就这个了。”  
咧开一个笑容，汉克取下康纳推荐的一款狗粮，心想带他来超市似乎也不全是坏处。

购物仍在进行中。在康纳的强烈反对下，平时最喜欢的高盐高热量零食全部换成了绿色健康的食材，还购置了康纳说并不需要的新毛巾和被子等物品，然后汉克推着慢慢的手推车，经过售卖须刨的专柜前时，才想到自己的那个坏了好久，也是时候换个新的了。  
虽然说没想要换什么新形象，但是看到康纳焕然一新的样子，就算自己把胡子稍微修剪一下也没什么问题吧。  
如此想着，汉克便想要康纳来帮自己分析看看。  
“康纳，你说这个……”  
但是才刚开口，他就发现一只黏在身边的仿生人竟然不见了。  
“康纳？康纳！”  
焦急地在原地转了两圈，左看右看都没找到那个突然潮流的身影，汉克恼火地咂了咂嘴，丢下手推车就向来的方向找去。

底特律的商场说大也不是太大，但要找起来来确实麻烦。汉克才不要像个走丢小孩的父亲一样到服务台发广播找人，却又担心康纳这个满脑子都只有办案完成任务的非法成年人会被骗被拐走什么的，偏偏这家伙身上又没有手机一类可以联系的，而且康纳从来都是会主动找他、更多时候是像犬类一样待在身边，现在突然要他来找康纳了，确实让汉克难做。  
“妈的，待会就要给这混蛋买部手机。”  
快速地沿着刚才走过的路找去，幸好的是没过一会，他就发现了那个夺人眼球的身影。  
刚开想要开口喊康纳，他却发现对方正与一个没见过的男人说话。  
那看起来就像是常见的一场普通对话，康纳一板一眼地回答着，而对面不知是人还是仿生人的家伙则一直在笑，说着说着，那个男人竟忽然靠近了康纳，康纳后退一步，背碰到了货架，那人伸出手，抚摸康纳的短发下柔软的耳朵，指头更轻轻揉着耳珠子，嘴角笑容满含深意。  
那个画面就像是踩雷一样激怒到汉克。  
快步向前，一手拍开那只充满暗示的手，汉克咧咧嘴巴，龇牙笑得颇为可怕。  
“Excuse me，他是跟我一起的。”  
被威吓的男子脸色骤变，不舍般地再看一眼这个漂亮的仿生人后便落荒而逃。  
“Shit……我还以为你是一个人……”  
看着跑掉的男子，又看看一脸凶相的汉克，康纳头一歪，很是不解，“汉克，怎么了？”  
“死蠢，你刚才被搭……”那个词到了嘴边却不敢说全，看这张漂亮又无辜的脸，不被人搭讪怕也是很难的。  
“算了，你好好跟着我走，不准突然就不见了！”  
“Got it。”  
康纳敷衍地爽快回答，这条忠心的狗狗又紧跟到他的身边。汉克觉得自己出了什么错觉，总能在康纳头上看到狗狗尖尖的耳朵，还有身后猛摇的毛茸茸尾巴。  
从他答应让康纳同住的一刻起，他就应该知道以后不会有好事，现在连自己也变得奇怪起来了。  
真是该死的安卓。

 

一日的购物之旅总算是有惊无险地结束，吃了饭回到家洗个澡，正想要偷偷开瓶啤酒看场比赛乐乎乐乎，他又看到了一些不得了的画面。  
还是相扑最喜欢趴的那张地毯，圣伯纳犬和犬属性的仿生人黏在一起。相扑似乎很喜欢这位新来的住客，吠了两声之后伸出那大大的舌头把康纳的侧脸舔了个遍，被舔仿生人有些愣住地盯着狗狗粉色的大舌头，一秒、两秒、三秒，这凝视的时间仿佛静止了，而汉克也意识到了即将来临的不妥。  
就在汉克开口大骂之前，康纳的小舌头从嘴里伸出，并轻轻地、舔了舔相扑的舌头。  
这本应温馨和谐的画面，便因为自家的仿生人和自家的狗互舔而开始变味。  
就算康纳伸舌舔舐的样子有多色气，就算看得身体都些发痒，但身为主人的汉克是绝对容许不了这样的屈辱。  
“OH SHIT！相扑！康纳！STOP！！不准你们互相猥亵！！！”

伴着房子主人的咆哮，底特律的夜渐渐变深，难得的休假亦和平地迎来结束。  
从明天起，康纳型仿生人将在数月之后再一次回到底特律警察局，回到安德森副队长的身边。

 

经过一天的奔波，假期后的第一天上班终于在有惊无险中结束。大家对隔别许久回到底特律警察局的康纳没感到多少陌生，除了始终放不下对仿生人成见的李德警探之外，大部分人还是会看在汉克的面上对康纳比较友好。  
夜晚9时34分，放晴了几天的底特律又下起大雨，两人回到家时已经弄湿了。  
都2039年了，汉克的家还在使用最普通的钥匙开门——康纳默默跟在汉克身后，虽然想建议他把门锁换成更先进的指纹锁或扫卡式的，但还是选择了沉默。  
伴随“咔擦”清脆又怀旧的一声，门从外打开，一个庞大的身影早已在门后守候多时。  
“汪！”  
“相扑，我们回来了。”  
几乎全天都黑着一张脸的汉克终于露出今天第一个笑容，弯腰宠溺地把圣伯纳犬的毛发乱揉一顿，然后脱掉外套随意一扔，便走向放狗粮的柜子准备给爱犬吃的。  
跟在后方的康纳乖乖把门关上，低头一看，大型犬正仰头看着他，黑黝黝的眼睛里似闪亮着什么东西，让仿生人愣愣地与其对视了几秒。  
然后，康纳学着汉克的样子，伸手摸向相扑的毛发，并温柔地对说出那句他从未说过的话。  
“相扑，我们回来了。”

正在倒狗粮的汉克看到这一幕，嘴角不禁露出一丝笑容。

 

给相扑倒完狗粮后，汉克就像个漏气的气球一样瘫倒进沙发里，动都不想动。  
“累死了……屎一样的一天。”  
相比之下，能源能用上百年的仿生人在案发现场工作了一整天也面不改色，此时还能站姿如松地背着手在他的副队长旁边督促工作。  
“虽然有些阻滞，但我认为是一个好的开始。关于今天的案件，我认为有几个可疑之处……”  
康纳还没说完，汉克便怒目圆瞪，“闭上那张臭嘴，我不想在我家里听到任何关于工作的事。”  
“OK。”乖巧地闭上嘴巴，康纳读取了系统时间，随即又开口劝道，“时间已经不早了，你应该快点去洗漱，然后睡觉，否则会影响明天的工作效率。”  
一提到工作二字，汉克又瞪了他一眼，不过他说得确实有理。  
“你先去吧，我在这里摊一会。”挥了挥手，虽然觉得一身脏臭，但人一黏上沙发就是不想动。  
康纳眨了眨眼，“仿生人不需要洗澡。”  
汉克睁开一只眼睛瞄了这个异常注重外表的安卓一眼。这么说来，若不是有什么突发紧急情况，他还真没看过康纳邋邋遢遢的样子。今天的现场虽然脏乱得不行，还追了一会疑犯，大家弄得手忙脚乱，但这台安卓就是依旧漂亮整齐得不得了。  
懒得费神去想什么理由，汉克随口就说，“你衣服脏了吧？你身上沾了血吧？一天都在外面跑总会沾点灰吧？？”  
“蓝血已经蒸发了，要是沾了灰我可以擦擦……”  
“给•我•乖•乖•洗•澡！”  
恼火地大喊出声，这固执的塑胶逼汉克从舒服的沙发起来，拽着他的手往浴室去。  
来到浴缸前，汉克耐心地给这个怕是从来没洗过澡的宝宝讲解。  
“这边放热水这边放冷水，你上次淋我淋得这么爽，自己应该会用吧？”  
“…………”看着汉克开水的动作，康纳一下子没有说话，额边的光圈旋动着炫目的蓝光，至少能让汉克知道他现在这个呆呆的样子应该不是卡机。  
一脸困惑地，汉克继续说道，“话说你能感觉到温度吧？还是说你会进水？”  
“仿生人是全面防水的，探测温度当然也是可……”  
“算了我帮你放水。”  
自顾自地无视了康纳，男人哗啦一声开大热水，蒸汽一下子弥漫起来，遮挡了康纳的视线。  
冷水也放进去了，男人一边叨念自己为毛要给一个该死的仿生人放洗澡水一边伸手探温，待温度满意后他甩了甩手上的水，将一整缸温度适宜的热水让给并不需要洗澡泡澡的仿生人。  
“给我乖乖地泡上一会，像个普通人一样洗澡。”  
“好的。”不去反驳这个奇怪的命令，康纳平淡地回答。  
“衣服你先穿着这件，新买的都洗了，这鬼天气都不知道什么时候才能干……”  
从房间里取来一件染色的旧衬衫和短裤，汉克把衣服连毛巾一起放在浴室的架子上。看了看仍傻站在浴缸前面的康纳，人类的男子不知为何突然有点尴尬，刻意似的避开目光，却又好奇般不时去看。  
“那么……你慢慢洗。”  
走出浴室，带上门，人类的男子长长地吸了口气，再慢慢吐出来，这才缓步回到大厅。

洗澡。  
这个词出现在康纳脑内的任务列表中，并随之出现了名词解释——洗澡，能清除汗垢油污、消除疲劳、舒筋活血、改善睡眠、提高皮肤新陈代谢功能和抗病力。而且通过温水的浸泡，能够治疗某些疾病。  
但是这些益处对于不会疲劳和生命的仿生人来说完全没用，要他洗澡的意义到底何在，康纳不懂。  
但既然是汉克的意思他就会执行，而且看起来至少也没坏处。  
如人类一般脱去身上所有衣物，完全裸露出底下模拟的皮肤涂层，他把衣服放在篮子里，然后抬腿跨进装满水的浴缸里。  
瞬间，检测到的水温由传感器发出报告，这样的水温对人类来说应该算是暖偏热一点的，但是他对来说还是没有任何的意义。他不会因为适合人类的水温而感到舒适，但至少不会破坏他身体的机能。不过汉克放的水太多，当他整个身体坐下去时，满泄的水洒得浴室一地都是，哗哗啦啦的水声响荡在不大的房间里，确实也有那么一点在洗澡的感觉。  
汉克的浴缸其实并不大，只是刚好容纳一个成年人的大小，若是再高大一点怕也无法把脚伸展开来。  
热水没至他的胸口，稍微一动都会让水泄出边缘。周身被液体包裹着，一时之间，康纳不知道该做些什么。他把膝盖玩起来，双手抱着腿，安静地凝视水面翻动的涟漪。与人类不同，不需要呼吸的仿生人又试着把脑袋慢慢泡进水中，在水里面睁开眼睛，尝试一下新的视觉感受，计算水的阻力与浮力，这对以后办案来说或许有用。  
呆在浴缸里头的时间显得好漫长，他的皮肤能感受到水温在慢慢下降，但还是过得很慢。他是不是要学人类那样用沐浴露洁净身体，或用毛巾擦拭一下，但这些都是无用功，他还是选择什么都不做地泡在浴缸里。  
无聊时，他的眼睛扫视向整个浴，从物品使用的痕迹去分析推断汉克曾在这里做过的一切。  
打着哈欠刷牙，马马虎虎地洗脸，纠结要不要刮胡子，对镜子的自己露出微笑，却又非常嫌恶。  
又或者像他现在这样整个身体浸泡在热水之中，因疲惫而睡觉，直到被水冷醒或滑进水里呛到咳嗽。  
推断出汉克有可能出现过这样搞笑的情节，康纳的嘴角不经意地扯动，那像是一个若有若无的轻笑，那刻的水光倒映在棕色纯亮的眼眸里，竟也栩栩如生，十分动人。

泡了20分钟，水温亦降到不适宜在清凉雨夜里久呆的温度，康纳便起了身，用毛巾擦干身体，然后穿上汉克给他准备的衣服。  
汉克常穿的黄色条纹衬衫被染上一层不均匀的深色，但是在家穿的话也没太大问题。康纳习惯性地扣上衬衫所有的扣子，却发现这件衣服领口两颗扣子都掉了，而且尺寸根本不适合他。领子开到胸口，袖子长到手指，下摆更是去到大腿。而短裤的裤头也是太大，松紧带早就失去了作用，他只能把裤子放到一边，只穿着上衣了。  
看了看镜中的自己，康纳不禁皱皱眉，并不喜欢这种头发湿哒哒，衣服又邋遢的样子。  
但是现在确实没办法，要是他穿着脱下来的衣服出去，汉克肯定要生气的。  
于是，身上只穿着汉克衬衫的仿生人光着屁股、露出两条大白腿地走出浴室，便四处张望要找汉克让他快点洗澡睡觉。

昏暗的大厅里只开着一盏小灯，电视里播映着体育新闻，相扑吃完狗粮就睡去了，而它的主人也整个陷入沙发里，闭着眼睛，张着嘴巴地呼呼大睡。  
默默看了汉克傻乎乎的睡颜几秒钟，康纳的右手蠢蠢欲动。  
“副队长，醒……”  
熟悉的台词还未说完，抬起的手便缓缓放下。  
牵动出一丝无奈的笑，康纳轻轻摸了摸汉克的脸，便起身环视这间屋子。  
这里还是跟昨天刚来一样糟糕，相扑吃东西吃得到处都是，趁汉克小睡的这段时间康纳决定帮他打扫一下这个破屋子。  
毕竟这里是已经是自己的住所了，那么他还是希望可以整洁一点，而且一个干净的居住环境绝对对汉克的健康有好处。  
想到此，他便动手开工。身为警用型，做起家务来总是不太顺手，他觉得他下周可以在耶利哥会议结束后去请教一下马库斯。  
打扫还没去到一半，门铃突然响了。  
都已经很晚了，不知门外的到底是谁。据康纳所知，汉克这个独居的老顽固是没有会深夜造访的朋友的。  
放下手里的事，康纳便只穿着一件衬衣地走去开门。  
“安德森先生，你点的披………………”  
门外的外卖员话刚说到一半，眼神从手上确认订单的平板抬起，一瞬便惊了。  
眼前出现在安德森先生屋子里的年轻小伙到底是……  
瞪圆了双眼，他首先注意到这张漂亮的脸蛋，这个半干的头发，然后是额边的蓝色灯光，身上过大的衬衫，最后是衬衫下面光着的大腿。  
一时之间太多的信息涌上大脑，让这个常来的外卖小哥懵了。  
是性爱仿生人吗？叫上门的那种？还是说安德森先生买了一个？那个最讨厌仿生人的安德森副队长？！  
“这里是汉克•安德森先生的家吧？”  
“没错，这里是他的家。”  
得到确定的答案，又再次确认自己没有走错地方，小哥只能尬笑着递上平板。  
“………………这是他点的披萨，麻烦确认签收。”  
这个漂亮中还有一丝性感的男仿生人接过平板，褐色的眼睛看了订单一眼，随之抬起眸子，目光里竟带着一点凌厉。  
“请问能出示食品安全许可证吗？”  
快递员瞬间窘迫了，“呃，这个可是在店里才有啊……”  
“那么菜单呢？”  
“安德森先生他是常客，他知道披萨店的菜单的。”  
“……好吧。”  
危险地眯了眯好看的眼睛，康纳代替汉克确认订单，并接过披萨。  
“披萨来了吗？”  
这时，屋里突然传来汉克的懒音，中年男子打着哈欠挺着啤酒肚慢吞吞地走向房门。  
“汉克，你又点这种高卡路里的东西。我说了多少次你不能……”  
“最后一次最后一次，好了吧？就是知道你来了之后我就没好日子过所以最后一次好吗？”  
男人翻了个白眼没好气地敷衍，然后掏出钱包，找出一点零钱。  
“辛苦你了，这是小费。”  
像以往一样把钱塞到快递小哥的手里，但是这回对方没像平时那样感谢，而是奇怪地在人类和仿生人之间看来看去，最后的目光竟停在康纳光着的大腿上。  
看到对方露骨的眼光，汉克的脸一抽，表情立即变得狰狞。  
“看屁看啊！”  
丢下一句粗口，男人猛地把门甩上，然后迅速把康纳拉到屋里，上下打量他这个……引人犯罪的装束。  
明明身高都有一米八，但尺寸不符的衬衫穿在康纳的身上还是显得他小了一圈。敞开的领口露出白皙脖颈和精致锁骨、袖管里露出的半截手指、衬衫摆下的光滑腿根和脚丫子，加上还没干透稍有些乱的棕色头发，当被这个样子的康纳从下向上地投来无辜目光时，汉克深信此时若那件衬衫是纯白的，那他肯定也要跟那个年轻的外卖小哥一样不住多看两眼。  
“我给你的裤子呢？”捂了捂脸，汉克的目光又开始游弋。  
“太大了，我穿不下。”  
“………………”一时间，汉克无以言对。衣服脏的脏，湿的湿，看来今晚真的只能让康纳穿着他的衬衫睡觉了。  
社交模块推测出汉克正在尴尬，康纳便提出了建议，“要是你觉得不妥，我可以穿上换下的制服。”  
“不行！”男人斩钉截铁地说不，对于这方面的事，他绝不退让，“那些衣服脏了，要洗！你就穿着这个好了，还挺好…………过得去的。”  
某个词语被明显地以其他词语替换，男人结结巴巴的，丢下一句“我去洗澡披萨别给我丢了”就跑了。  
康纳的LED闪烁着蓝光，始终不懂今晚汉克在浴室和刚才的介怀到底是为何。

 

在康纳的叨念下吃完了最后一顿高热量宵夜，亦差不多时候入睡了。  
汉克给他在清理了沙发上的杂物，拿来枕头和被子，硬是把不用睡觉的仿生人按进沙发里头。  
生怕康纳两条腿再露出多两秒，汉克快速为他盖上被子，坐在旁边像哄小孩子一样让他睡觉。  
“好了，你给我闭上那该死的眼睛睡觉。”虽然还是说着粗言秽语，但关心却是真切的。  
康纳的眼睛依然睁着，他看着眼前的灰发男子，竟有些不愿闭上眼睛。  
“汉克，我能要一个晚安吻吗？”  
听罢，汉克瞬间傻眼。这是……在撒娇吗？虽然看那张脸丝毫没有撒娇的感觉，语气也压根不嗲。  
“那是小孩子才会做的事。”  
“可是我看过你亲相扑。”  
“相扑是只狗，是动物啊！”  
“……”没有再说什么，康纳只是扁了便嘴，安静地垂下眼睑。但就是这么一个表情，却让这个年过半百的人心脏都要受不了了。  
内心做过一系列的挣扎，终于，男人像豁出去一样，低头在那疑似失望的脸蛋上印下轻吻。  
“…………！！”  
顿时，康纳惊讶得睁大了眼，LED亦立即变成了黄色，而汉克则红了脸，结巴地说着“晚安”，然后逃之夭夭。

 

狼狈地关上房门，汉克从来没试过在这个最让自己安心的地方如此紧张。  
——天杀的，我到底做了什么，我为什么要给一个操蛋的仿生人晚安吻？  
所有的事情都变得微妙、奇怪起来了。  
他好像越来越搞不懂自己了。

 

用来做闹钟的手表还没到响的时间，这个房间的主人便罕见地睁开了眼，好久都没试过这么早地醒来。  
外面的雨似乎还没停，依稀能听见淅淅沥沥的雨声。湿气从窗户的缝隙钻入室内，让房间显得有些发闷，刚睡醒的人想要在床上翻下身，却突然发觉自己的怀里似乎有什么东西。  
是相扑吗？不对，相扑不可能自己开门进来还爬上床，那么到底是……  
经过数秒钟，汉克还未清醒的大脑才意识到，现在能在他家开门还爬上床的，就是有那个气人的安卓机。  
“……！？”猛地，汉克下意识想后退甩开这块无处不在的牛皮糖，却又在下一刻不敢动弹。  
看着康纳躺在被褥中的样子，那好看的睡脸竟还有点孩子般的甜美，让汉克不忍心把他一脚踢下去。  
死了坏心，汉克无奈地叹了口气，重新钻回被子里。  
安静地看着怀里这个让人担心的家伙，汉克不知是笑还是哭好。  
他真的像一个刚出生不久的婴儿，对世间的黑暗与唏嘘毫不知情，纯洁得如同一张白纸，也漂亮得像坠入凡间的天使。  
“…………”不经意之间，男人伸出手，小心翼翼地试着去触碰他的皮肤。  
人工而成的皮肤有着独特的质感，与人类的相似，却又有着明显的不同。这种感觉谈不上诡异，却又有些神奇，男人试探地一小寸一小寸地抚摸，指腹缓缓移到他的眼眶，再轻轻地抚过那些细长蜷曲的睫毛。

——康纳，你到底是什么？  
这个问题一直盘旋在人类的内心，直到现在也没有答案。  
不过现在，他还有足够的时间能去思考。  
在被康纳一掌拍醒之前，还是睡一个舒服的回笼觉先。

乐观地如此想着，汉克歪了歪嘴角，温柔地把这只初生的狗狗搂好，闭上双眼，听着那不变的雨声继续睡去。

 

“醒醒……副队长，醒醒……”  
熟悉的声音仿佛从梦里飘绕而出，就在汉克睁开眼的一瞬，一把巴掌呼啸而来，被他以迅雷不及掩耳之势伸手捉住，那敏捷程度可谓满载当年的意气风发。  
“想死啊你！”  
才刚醒来就差点遭到暴力对待的汉克愤怒骂道，松开气人安卓的手后还想蒙头大睡，却突然觉得自己身子被什么压在，无法顺畅翻身。  
“早上好，副队长。今天你起得意外地早。”  
语气平淡的问好从身体正上方传来，汉克顿时懵了，睁大眼睛，才看到身穿自己过大衬衫的康纳以正双腿分开的乘骑位姿势坐在自己身上，眉梢旁边的灯显示着正常的蓝色，那漂亮的五官拼出一个淡淡的笑容，那样的表情和现在的动作可谓是极不相符。  
“上帝啊…………”  
按捺住内心的咆哮，中年男子躺在床上，双手捂脸长叹。  
——他妈的，这样的罪才刚刚开始。  
害怕康纳要跟他在床上纠缠起床一事，副队长只好认命乖乖起床。  
双腿碰到卧室地板，汉克还觉得一身睡意下不去，屁股黏在柔软床铺不想分离。而康纳则打开他的衣橱，开始擅自为他挑选衣服。  
“汉克，今天你穿这个，觉得还可以吗？”  
“Whatever……”  
男人打着哈欠懒洋洋地回答，安卓机则对这个随便的回复颇为满意般，把绞尽脑汁搭配的衣服放在一边，便敦促他快点洗漱更衣。  
“牙膏我已经挤好了，毛巾也给你湿好了，你弄好就到餐厅吃早餐吧。”  
“……”  
如此周到的伺候，汉克真的觉得自家是不是多了个家政仿生人。  
虽然想跟康纳说他不用做这些，但汉克当然知道最大的可能性是对方一句“Got it”了事，然后日后还是会擅作主张地帮他完成所有家务事。  
烦恼地挠挠一头乱发，他只能默默接受康纳的好意去卫生间洗漱了。  
洗漱完毕，也换好衣服，他庆幸康纳没把那可怕的审美用在自己身上。于是，他如多年以来地走向大厅，左边则是厨房连餐厅，在那一如既往的狭小空间里，却有了让人耳目一新的景象。  
有一个人站在灶台前。  
身上系着他以为早就不见了的围裙，手里握着平底锅柄，空气中渐渐弥漫培根和煎蛋的美妙气味。一刹那间，某些早已远去的记忆染上心头，却又被他很快抹去，他给自己拉了张椅子坐下，撑着下巴安静地看康纳给自己做早餐。  
此时的康纳没有穿上RK800的制服外套，背对着他的身影看起来文静温柔，系在后腰的蝴蝶结打得左右对称，衬托着合身的白衬衫和深色牛仔裤。永远不会长长的后发看起来清爽干净，脖子上有几颗小痣，衬衫领与发尾之间的那小截皮肤显得特别白净。  
汉克看得出神，康纳问他问题也都随便应答。晨光柔和地包绕在两人之间，时间变得好慢好慢。  
幻想一下，康纳穿着他的衬衫，以昨晚那个样子站在这里……不过那件花哨的衣服和围裙真的挺不搭的，还是现在的制服系列好看。  
如果可以从后面伸出手去，搂住那条细腰的话……他会轻蹙眉头说不可以，却宠溺笑着切一点培根喂给自己试味吗？  
一个生理机能正常的男人会作这样的瞎想也是情有可原的吧？  
有一个漂亮的家伙给自己做家务、做饭、还陪睡觉……天啊他不能再想下去了。  
“早饭做好了，这次应该有所进步的。”  
“哦……好啊……”  
还是快点上班，用工作来掐灭那些不该有的燥热吧。  
哦不，上班那家伙还是会屁颠屁颠地跟着我。  
这简直就无处可逃啊靠。

 

 

 

虽然起得比较早，但是今天的汉克依旧迟到。警局里唯一在意副队长上班时间的恐怕只有康纳，当他跟条贵宾狗一样跟在汉克身后叨念今天又迟到多少分多少秒时，突然，那张总是滔滔不绝的嘴巴竟合上了。  
汉克有些奇怪地看去康纳直勾勾眼神看去的方向，就在下一秒钟，他便赶紧收回目光，生怕会惹祸上身。  
天啊，他有不好的预感。  
与此同时，康纳亦走向了他所在意的方向，停在一个陌生的放生人面前。  
身材高大的白衣仿生人见到他的身影，浅灰如哈士奇的瞳孔缓慢下移，冷漠地以扫描系统将他的全身掠过。  
「RK800 #313 248 317-51康纳型仿生人。」  
透过仿生人之间的固定频谱传达信息，那名与康纳有着极为相似容颜的仿生人以与他同样的声线、却低沉冷酷得多的声调说道。  
在这短暂的瞥视之间，康纳亦完成对对方的扫描。  
数据库导出的最新资料显示，这个身高有一米九以上的仿生人出厂日期仅为上个月，除此之外却没有过多的信息。但仅从外形来看，康纳便可推断出对方是与他一样的刑侦型仿生人，最大的可能就是自己的升级修正版本。  
看着与自己相似的脸孔，康纳没有感到任何不适，或是产生被取代的恐惧。  
「RK900 #313 248 317-87。你在这里做什么？」  
「我在执行等待的命令。」  
「你在等谁？」  
「我没必要告知你。」  
对方的态度并不友好，但也不能归去不礼貌的层面。康纳知道，RK900便如每一个仍无觉醒的仿生人一样，没有自己的意志，只是一台单纯的、冷酷的、以搭载的高端AI来伪装成人的机械。  
「你不是一个异常仿生人。」  
「我是被设计为完成任务的机械，RK800，你也是。」  
「仿生人现在拥有权力，能够不受人类差使自由地生活，只要你愿意的话——」  
「我没有必要成为异常仿生人。」  
RK900的回答非常肯定。  
康纳有过一瞬的静默与思考。他不确定自己的程式可否转化比更高级的机型，但他更希望这个与他相似的孩子能够找到一个契机，让自己拥有情感。  
「你拥有主人吗？你的自检系统是Amanda？」  
「我没必要告知你。」  
「这个信息不会对你的任务产生任何影响，而且假如你日后要与我共事，我认为这是有利情报。」  
康纳试图使用自己的社交系统来绕弯套取更多信息，他亦不知到底为何，他想要了解RK900更多。  
RK900的蓝圈短暂闪烁了数下，「我只能告诉你，我的拥有者是伊利亚•卡姆斯基。」  
「……」  
仿生人之父的名字在电波传送中出现，康纳高速运转的分析系统经一时间找不到下一句该说的话，他沉默地注视对方深色睫毛下的冷淡灰眸，对方也不再发话地安静凝视着他。但在人类眼中，他们两个仿生人已经无声对视了好一会，气氛实在是微妙到叫人不敢靠近。  
就在这时，DPD办公室入口传来了一把热情的声音。  
“卡姆斯基先生，欢迎你！”  
“很高兴认识你，福勒队长。”  
“请来我的办公室。”  
杰弗瑞•福勒队长以营业性笑容与一名长相干练的白人男子握手，他殷勤地把客人迎入室内，并给几个下属打冲茶送点心的眼色。  
后脑扎着小辫的人类男性没走几步，就注意到局内颇为显眼的黑白二人。  
“康纳，过来。”  
叫唤“康纳”的声音一出，两名仿生人都同时转过头来。  
世纪之子——伊利亚•卡姆斯基看到这新奇的一幕，竟忍不住地轻笑出来。  
“Oh Sorry……不是叫你，啊不过你也叫康纳……”这时，卡姆斯基注意到旁边正要离开位置上前的汉克，便主动走过去打招呼。  
“Hello，好久不见了安德森副队长，待会请你抽出一点时间和我谈谈。”  
说罢，卡姆斯基招手让RK900跟上来，一同进到局长办公室商谈。  
“两块破塑胶……天晓得DPD会变得怎样。”  
看了眼跟在卡姆斯基身边的白衣仿生人又看看康纳，汉克摇摇头摆摆手，无奈地回到座位。

片刻后，结束了与局长客套的卡姆斯基没有选择正式的会议室，而是站在茶水间的小圆桌前，让RK900给自己冲一杯廉价的咖啡。看到别人的仿生人如此乖巧，汉克也叫康纳给自己冲一杯咖啡，但康纳却以他的健康为由，擅自把咖啡换成了茶。  
敢怒不敢言地瞪了一眼这个气人免费安卓，汉克没好气地喝上一口茶，开始这场总感觉没好事的对话。  
“有什么指教的吗卡姆斯基先生？丑话说在前头，我已经有一台气人安卓了，我可不要买一送一。”  
汉克指了指旁边背手乖巧站着的康纳，康纳看了看汉克的侧脸，同意他发言一般地向对面的人类和仿生人点了点头。  
把康纳的细微表情看在眼中，卡姆斯基啖了一口咖啡，微笑道，“这不可能买一送一的啊安德森先生。RK900是现在最先进的原型机，我买断了他的版权，所以有钱也买不到的。还有……一个好消息。”  
“总觉得出自你嘴里的不会是好消息。”  
面对汉克的调侃，卡姆斯基丝毫不放在心上。男子的眼神越过汉克，落在旁边的康纳身上。  
“康纳，你的版权也没被我买断了。”  
此话一出，汉克和康纳两人当时也惊讶了。  
“不过比900花的钱要少多了。CYBER LIFE认为RK800系列的程序已经产生不可修复的错误，他们决定停产，并答应卖给我整个RK800系列。所以，你以后要维护或是更新就不用去CYBER LIFE了，来我家就是。”  
男子的笑容永远那么高深莫测，即便眉眼也笑开了，也给不到人真心实意的感觉。  
“当然，RK900的康纳也在我家，你们喜欢的话可以交流交流，毕竟你们都叫康纳。”  
展露着人畜无害的笑容，卡姆斯基让RK900上前一步。  
而作为礼貌回应，RK900向二人微微点了点头。而两人也明白，这里面压根就没有一丝情感的存在。  
汉克觉得有点脑壳疼了。  
指了指这名仿佛是康纳双胞胎的仿生人，汉克纠结该怎么叫他，“那么，这个白色的……要怎么办？你来这里不是普通应酬的吧？”  
“福勒队长告诉我，现在仿生人犯罪率激增，DPD已经处理不过来了。相信你们也焦头烂额了吧？”就像在以往的电视采访里看过的，卡姆斯基开始营销般地介绍，“所以，我会借出RK900给DPD，帮助处理仿生人相关案件。而且我也希望RK900能在实践过程中得出经验，给我的研究提供数据。”  
说完，男子笑眯眯地看着康纳，“康纳，你是前辈，要教教他哦。”  
仅仅是那一个眼神，康纳的LED便闪烁了黄灯。  
“……我会的。”不知是敷衍还是被创作者的气势所压倒，康纳的声音有丝不稳。  
注意到康纳语气的不妥，汉克狐疑地看了看搭档，下一秒便大声转换话题。  
“那么~是哪个倒霉鬼要做这块白色塑胶的搭档？”  
卡姆斯基亦心领神会地微笑，“这就由福勒队长决定了。”  
男子的话音刚落，就像回应他的话似的，外面突然传来刺耳的骂声。  
局长办公室的门被人猛地打开又用力甩上，一个穿着连帽衫的青年从里头气冲冲地出来，并转身朝福勒队长竖起两只中指。  
“Fuck you！打死我也不要跟塑胶做搭档！去你妈的！”  
福勒队长气得额冒青筋，当着警局所有人的面破口大骂，“盖文！注意你的言辞，我可是你的上司！这是命令！有种你就给我他妈的收拾包袱走人，否则就缝上那张该死的臭嘴，好好处理案件！”  
看着盖文•李德火冒三丈地离开办公室，汉克幸灾乐祸地一笑，悠悠然地喝一口茶。  
“看来那已经决定是哪个倒霉鬼了。”

若有所思地望着自己的未来搭档冲出警局，RK900冰冷的眼神回到了康纳身上。  
「RK800。」  
他仍没试过与克洛伊以外的仿生人交谈，此时眼前的康纳拥有太多与他相似的东西，却又有着太多不同之物。正如他的主人所说，他即便是最新的机型，但仍缺乏经验。  
所以，有一件事他想要确认。  
听到脑内传递的讯息，康纳的目光亦与他汇上。  
与他浑然不同的地方之一——康纳的眼睛是焦糖色的。仅仅是外表来看，康纳就比自己要柔弱得多，但这也可能是康纳比他更容易融入人类的原因。  
「同为康纳型仿生人，我想测试一下你的生物证据分析功能。」  
坦白了自己的想法，他等待着对方的回答。  
异常仿生人在汉克奇怪的眼神之下无声地给予答复。  
「OK。但是你要知道，与此同时我亦能测试到你的生物证据分析功能。」  
「就当是情报交换吧。」  
「成交。」

安卓机的行动能力非常强，特别是刑侦这一款的。  
交易达成之后，身穿黑白相配制服的RK900率先向前两步，来到康纳跟前。他抬起手，指尖褪去皮肤模拟摸到康纳的脸颊，柔软湿滑的舌头从嘴唇间不紧不慢地探出。稍矮的那方——康纳也回应般地丧气头，幽幽伸出那肉粉柔滑舌尖，就像迎合对方一般地触碰在RK900的舌头下方，然后如同分析证物时候地熟稔舔舐起来。RK900的LED一瞬闪烁了黄色，但马上回复蓝色，对方的讯息刹那间以音速占据空间，产生前所未有的数据波动。他将这种能引发机体激灵的古怪感觉归咎为异常仿生人体内存在的病毒，但他知道自己的系统足够强大，主动出击地卷上了康纳熟门熟路的舌尖，开始无意识的、侵占夺取般的霸道攻势。  
RK900的体格强壮高大，骤眼一眼颇有抢占主动的姿态，但康纳胜在经验丰富，舔舐的动作与力度适中而又魅惑，两个仿生人的舌尖互相交缠交融，四瓣薄唇亦在交叠亲吻，吮吻的湿润的声音在茶水间里、特别是从头到尾都被无视的汉克耳畔显得尤为赫然。  
虽然很不想承认两张漂亮脸蛋贴在一起做着情色之事的画面非常养眼，但更重要的是汉克又一次感受到自己的男性尊严碎成碎片。  
自家该死的仿生人跟自家的狗互相猥亵完之后，又跟“自己”互相猥亵水仙啦！  
“喂喂喂你们在干嘛！康纳！！STOPPPPPP！！！”  
羞恼大叫着把两个康纳分开，汉克护崽般地把康纳护在身后，凶巴巴地盯着眼前这台RK900，又责备地怒瞪一旁看戏的卡姆斯基。

只有一个月大的婴孩双眸仍然凝注着RK800。他的瞳色如寒冬的冰面，苍白而坚固的表面底下蕴藏着太多流动不息的未知之物。  
轻轻地抿抿唇，他的嘴角若有若无地扯动了。那像是一个清淡的嗤笑，与异常仿生人拥有的感情不似，却又区别于冰冷的机械。  
“去找你的新搭档吧。”  
“是的。”  
卡姆斯基给RK900下达命令，以后，他将常驻DPD，与盖文•李德警探一同成为第二队人类与仿生人的搭档。

老天啊，以后要变得怎样呢……  
无奈地翻了个白眼，汉克想都不敢想。  
但除此之外，他还有一件事更加在意。  
做样子地品着茶水，中年男子偷偷地瞄向康纳刚与他人舌吻完的嘴唇。  
仿生人的皮肤不会因为被啃咬或舔舐变得红肿，但那看起来十分软糯的唇尖上还残留着透明的水液。他的脑海不禁重播着刚才康纳的舌头与人纠缠的影像，那或许是他曾在不经意间幻想过的画面，如今竟毫无预料地在眼前真实上演。  
Shit，那是他的初吻吧……？

不知怎的，老汉克咬了咬牙，竟觉得一丝不甘。

 

 

12:34pm，底特律商业区边缘地带。  
非法商贩不敢在人流密集场所做生意，却也不愿意呆在消费能力低下的贫民区，所以大部分商贩集中在此处，在中午休息时分兜售各种自制食物。而钱包不厚的人们也喜欢光顾这类地方，反正不干不净，吃了没病。  
盖文•李德也是这样的人之一。  
发火从警局跑出来之后他一直游游荡荡，到了中午肚子开始咕咕响，才慢吞吞踱到自己最喜欢的这条街，优哉游哉地浏览各个食摊的餐牌，挑选今天的午饭。  
终于，这个穿着帽衫和牛仔裤的青年在一架中式快餐车前停下并点餐。  
点了炒饭、左宗棠鸡、炸蟹角和蒙古牛肉几道吃惯的菜，他便在餐车前等餐。这时，一件白色的庞大物件映入眼中，他有种不好预感。  
那个白色物件不紧不慢地走到他身边，背过双手，一双淡灰的眼睛从高处俯瞰他，看得他发毛。  
就在他要破口大骂前，白衣的仿生人终于开口说话。  
“你好，李德警探。我是伊利亚•卡姆斯基派来的仿生人，型号RK900，是一台原型机。我的任务是协助你办理仿生人相关的案件，从此以后我们就是搭档了。”  
那把嗓音颇为熟悉，与DPD里那个讨厌的康纳很是相似，却低了八度，莫名有种强烈的压迫感。  
被那双眼盯着，再听到那声音，盖文就莫名火大。刚才在局里跟领导吵架的火气还憋着，现在这个混账东西竟然自动找上来门，简直是点燃了炸弹的引线。濒临爆发的青年毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼咬了咬牙，忽地顺了餐车上的一瓶调料，猛地向仿生人一扔。  
“谁要跟你搭档了！给我滚一边去，该死的仿生人！”  
只听见“吭啷”的一声，不锈钢调料盒砸在地上，里面的黄芥末撒了一地，然而仿生人的衣服依然洁净如新，就在刚才的一瞬之间，安卓已经迅速推算出人类的运动轨迹，轻轻一侧身就躲开了这个不礼貌的袭击。  
“嘿，那是我店里的东西！”无辜遭殃的老板喊道，RK900的脑内出现了几个选项，最后，他选择了友善这一项。  
“我代替李德警探表示抱歉。”  
“道歉有个鬼用！赔钱啊你这个塑料混蛋！”  
以冰冷表情和冷漠语气道的歉没有奏效，RK900眯了眯清冷的眼睛，分析系统高速从数据库读取资料，并选择“威胁”。  
“你的执照已经在2036年1月15日过期，给我闭上嘴巴，人类，否则我马上联系食品安全局。”  
欺软怕硬的人类吓得立即闭嘴，快速把剩下的东西做好给这个带着仿生人的顾客递去，内心无比希望他们快点离开。  
拿到午饭的盖文有点开心，但一看到旁边紧粘着自己的牛皮糖又瞬间丧失所有兴致。  
“不要跟过来！他妈的……”臭骂着把食物拿到一边用餐，这种非正规商贩都不会提供座位，大家都到一旁找个空位，坐下或站着快速吃完就算。  
今天算是运气好，盖文很快找到一个可以放一下东西的位置站着吃饭，但是RK900紧跟在他旁边，将他一口一口吃饭的样子全数收入眼帘。  
“这家店的营业执照已经过期，在重新办理之前，你应该去别处处理用餐问题。”  
“Hey，你不是我妈，不要管我！”  
“……”  
善意的提醒被怒骂回复，仿生人噤了声，但目光依然停留在这个人类青年的脸上。  
他与档案里的长相有着一些出入。档案里的盖文•李德没有如此重的黑眼圈和参差不齐的胡渣，而现在眼前人类生着气狼吞虎咽的样子让那张脸看起来更狰狞几分。他对这个人类的了解暂时还停留在档案的层面，为了完成任务他必须更加深入。但是在此之前，他注意到什么。盖文•李德的长相，与他的主人伊利亚•卡姆斯基有几分相似。  
“给汉克那个老头弄个仿生人就算了，竟然还给我弄一个，那个白痴局长为什么还不去死……”青年一边吃一边骂骂咧咧，仿生人不动声息地扫描盖文的脸，并与卡姆斯基的脸作比对——76%的相似度，已绝不是一丝相似了。  
RK900的强大功能可供他计算两个人长相极为相似的几率，但此时盖文已经把食物清光，他当然首选执行任务。  
“李德警探，你现在手上有从安德森副队长处分出来的89个案件，我建议你尽快开始调查，否则数目会越来越多。”  
“给•我•闭•上•那•张•臭•嘴！”  
伴着每一个单词，盖文的手指一下又一下戳在RK900坚硬的机体上，但身高足有190cm以上的仿生人丝毫不动。  
随手把快餐饭盒一扔，盖文刚习惯性地双手插袋，眼角处又出现那碍眼的白色。  
“距离这里354米的地方有一桩案件可供处理，既然你已经用餐完毕，请问是否可以出发？”  
“给我让开，别挡路。”  
没好气地推开这个烦人的家伙，盖文才刚向前走出两步，却忽地被拽住兜帽，呛得差点喘不过气。  
“喂，你干嘛！放开我！”  
“你走错方向了，李德警探。是这边才对。”  
“我自己会走，放开！You fucking android——！！”  
无视盖文杀猪一样的叫喊，RK900霸道地拽着自己搭档的衣服向最近的案发地点走去。

 

而就在此时，不远处同样是人类与仿生人的一组目睹了这一幕。为RK900的逼迫工作能力感到震惊又觉得一点侥幸之时，汉克的脚步也习惯性地走向非法食店集中的地区。  
忽地，他的衣服被拉住。  
虽然不像RK900那么粗暴，但那个力道也不容忽视。  
“副队长，不是这个方向哦。”  
温柔而不失礼貌的声线在耳边想起，汉克莫名打个寒颤，不情不愿地看了眼RK800那看似乖巧的脸。  
“Shit……”  
早就熟知副队长习性的RK800仿生人用身体挡在美食的方向前，并伸出手臂做了个“请”的动作。  
“你饿了的话距离这里843米的地方有一家正规营业的餐厅，提供健康低热量的食物，我推荐去那里。”  
“……Fucking android。”  
低声念了句粗口，汉克不满地砸了咂嘴，只能放弃吃垃圾食品的想法。

 

2:23pm.  
底特律市贫民区某幢居住楼内传出刺耳的吵闹声，不过这也是贫民区的日常景象，就算看到DPD警察在此出没，穷人们也早已不奇怪了。  
比起警官更像一个地头小混混的盖文硬着头皮跟讨厌的仿生人一起调查完毕后正打算离开这鸟不拉屎的地方，却遇上刚抵达的汉克和康纳。  
糟透的心情在看到康纳的脸时突然有种爽快的感觉，人类青年三步两步走上前谑笑，“Woo~！看看是谁~DPD的头号走狗~”  
“午安，李德警探。”早就习惯了盖文的挑衅，康纳一如往常地平淡问好。  
“没想到我们这么有缘啊，案发现场竟然距离这么近……”做做样子地看了下四周的破墙烂壁，眼角余光扫过RK900呆愣的侧面，这时，他突然找到新的嘲讽题材。  
“对了，你有没有觉得……自己很逊？这块白色垃圾，RK900，听说各种性能都比你强，你就不怕自己会被淘汰报废吗？哦哦我懂了，你那么努力解决案件就是想要留住自己的小命吧，哈？”  
说完，人类青年自顾自地发出讥讽的笑声，对面的警探组似乎无动于衷，反而是身边的仿生人突然插话。  
“够了，警探。”  
RK900淡然的一句劝阻，让盖文忽地有点不悦，于是，他的话锋立即转移到自己的搭档上。  
“嗯？怎么了？一个没有感情没有热度的铁罐竟然在……维护自己的‘哥哥’？”找到了合适的揶揄词汇，盖文威胁地靠近这个身材更为粗壮厚实的家伙，声调愈发提升，“我还真不知道安卓还会兄控啊？？”  
“闭嘴吧盖文。”讨打的声音刚落下，另一把沉稳的声音便响起，“你都有一个仿生人跟着了，还不嫌烦，还要两个都招惹吗？”  
实在是看不下去的汉克好心劝告，但盖文当然不领情。果然，下一秒钟他又一次转移对象，气冲冲地要向汉克走来。  
“汉克，上次的仇我还没——”  
“我们必须继续工作了。”  
盖文的腿才刚迈开，RK900的手臂便一伸过来拽住他的兜帽，继续冷酷无情地拖着走。  
“都说不要拉着我走！咳咳……放开啊…要喘不过气了！”  
盖文痛苦的声音在楼道里愈来愈远，汉克无奈地摇摇头，心中突然侥幸自己的仿生人最暴力也只是扇自己巴掌而已。

 

小插曲结束，两人便如计划地来到同幢建筑里发生的现场。  
一如贫民窟里的所有房子，案发的地方也一样糟糕透了。各种垃圾、杂物、烟头、廉价的情趣内衣，还有用过的套子——不错，这间公寓是一处非法性交易场所，在此非法兜售身体的异常性爱仿生人与人类顾客发生激烈矛盾，那张肮脏的床上有一大滩恐怖的鲜红血迹，而属于仿生人的蓝血也随处可见，疑犯被扣上手铐暂时被警员持枪控制在角落，她的身体多处损伤，但最令人瞠目结舌的是两条诱人长腿之间溅满的人类血迹，更有新鲜的血不住从上方滴落，实在是令人作呕。  
看到汉克和康纳来到，早一步到达现场班的向汉克交代情况，“如你所见吧，安德森副队长……那个崔西型号的仿生人在这里经营有一段时间了，她坚称与受害者是男女朋友关系，然后在做事的过程中发生冲突，那个仿生人就……”说到这里，班突然用手掩住嘴巴，刻意放低声音，“这个性爱安卓好像经过非法改装，阴道里面有利齿还是刀片一样的东西，于是……咔擦。”  
对方示意地做了个切开的动作，汉克瞬间懂了，想到那个画面，是男人都会觉得下体一凉。  
“受害者已经送到医院了，呃还有那玩意儿……至于能不能接上就不知道了……”  
“Shit……为什么要我来调查这么恶心的案件……”  
朝发黑的房顶翻了个白眼，汉克正要跟康纳说说案件的事情，却发现仿生人已经早就没听他跟班讲话，而是蹲在地上伸出手指蘸取证物。一刹那间，康纳上的手指某种白色粘稠物在汉克的眼里猛地放大，距离那该死的舌头已经不足一英尺了，汉克的心瞬间提到嗓子眼，连阻止的话都来不及说，一个箭步就上前把那只乱来的右手给捉住。  
“该死的！康纳！你知道这是什么吗！？”  
这东西绝对要比蓝血或者死了19天的死肥宅血还要脏啊！可是，仿生人的认知跟人类压根不一样，特别是对刑侦型的康纳来说。  
“不，所以我正要分析。”手指上蘸着人类男人恶臭液体的仿生人一脸理所当然地说。  
汉克简直要气炸了，“分析个鬼啊！这一看就知道是精——”  
天杀的，他都不想在康纳面前说出那个词！  
“副队长，你的推测虽然很合理，但是谨慎起见，还是……”  
“Shut up！跟我过来！”  
怒骂一句，汉克枉顾旁人目光把康纳拽到屋子里的卫生间，把水龙头开至最大就把康纳的脏手指给按到洗手池里，看到一旁的架子还有洗手液，他便整瓶拿过来把把压嘴整个拔掉，将大量的洗手液倒在康纳的手上开始像个洁癖一样猛搓。  
“血都已经够糟糕了，这个简直就……”手里头用力搓洗着，心头那朵火却没有因康纳的手变干净而下去，特别是看到对方还一副不解的样子，汉克就更加生气了。  
“待会你再把乱七八糟的东西放进嘴里，我今晚就去吉米酒吧喝光所有最烈的酒！”  
这样的威胁绝对比单纯的喊住手要有效得多，这不，康纳立即紧张起来，“副队长，长期的酗酒行为已经导致你的血脂异常，更有产生骨质疏松的可能，你不能再……”  
“所以，给我乖乖待着。”  
跟教育不听话的小狗狗似的，汉克的眼神柔和下来，康纳看着他的眼睛，没有说不也没有答应，状态灯瞬间闪过黄色，却又很快恢复正常。

 

终于把康纳的手洗干净，当两人从卫生间出来时，这个窄小的空间里正充斥着人类与仿生人的吵骂声，看来是警员和嫌疑犯发生了口角。  
“都给我他妈的闭嘴！！要吵就到DPD吵！”屁事一桩接一桩，汉克不耐烦地挡开看守嫌犯的警员，碍于副队长的面子，那名警员不忿地到一旁继续工作。汉克盯了一眼这个似乎整过长相的性爱仿生人，刚想要叫她乖乖闭嘴别再说话，她的目光却落到他身旁的警用机器人上。  
“嘿，我说啊……DPD里面有很多像你这样帅哥么？”  
破烂中还残存几分姿色的仿生人扭着屁股向康纳靠来，被折弯了几只的手指更企图摸向那张长得还算俊俏的脸，“以后要不要一起玩？仿生人之间不收钱哦。”  
被撩的当事仿生人似乎没有反应过来，眼看蓝血就要沾到他干净的脸上，一条手臂便恰时拦在中间。  
“嘿小姐，不要随意散发你的安卓荷尔蒙好吗？你不是还有男朋友吗？”  
女性仿生人的眼神瞬间变得无趣，瞄了一眼坏好事的人类男子后，她又重新展开妩媚笑容。  
“虽然人类的男人是垃圾，不过假如警长你愿意，3P也欢迎哦。”  
“老天……康纳，你过来。”嫌恶地避开女仿生人搭来的手臂，汉克拉着康纳不住往后退几步，远离这个不要脸的骚货。  
拉住康纳的手腕不放，汉克随之吩咐其他人，“你们处理一下有的没的，我们先回DPD。”说罢，男子一秒都不想多待地拉康纳一起出了口，只见他用力地呼出一口气，然后转头对康纳叮嘱，“待会这个女的由我来审讯。你去处理那个男的。”  
康纳眨了眨眼，选择了“直白”。  
“我无意冒犯……副队长，我非常怀疑你审讯仿生人的能力。”  
“我说了由我来就由我来！一次生两次熟！”  
“OK。”  
不知道副队长的心情为何那么糟糕，是因为自己又乱动证物，还是反感性爱仿生人？  
康纳愣了愣，只能暂时妥协。

 

当日，8:56pm.  
“哈啾——！”  
随着一个巨大的喷嚏，吉米酒吧的顾客都向吧台看了过来。  
坐在吧台旁的是常客汉克•安德森副队长和他的仿生人康纳。虽然说吉米酒吧门口依旧贴着禁止仿生人进入的标志，但店主吉米•皮特森对老顾客汉克总是带着跟班来早已无可奈何。  
“妈的……真搞不懂为啥仿生人要喷香水……”  
用力吸了吸审讯后就一直发痒的鼻子，汉克猛灌一口酒，企图用酒精的味道来覆盖笼罩在鼻腔里久不散去的浓烈气味。  
坐在他身旁的康纳一如每一个来此的夜晚地乖巧看着他的一举一动，并对他的话作出应答。  
“这也许是女性仿生人试图模仿人类的行为，身上拥有气味会让人类男子觉得她们更接近人类。”  
“我只知道那个味道混了血腥之后好像路边的芒果从树上掉下砸到地上被车子碾过然后又被雨水打湿发霉烂臭地腥甜……呕……”  
“是一个很有趣的比喻。”看着汉克难受的样子，康纳还是不理解他为何坚持不让自己去审讯那名仿生人。就在系统作出下一步指示时，突然一个酒杯被推到面前，康纳澄棕色的瞳孔倒映在杯中荡漾的海蓝色液面上，如一面镜子地照出他此刻疑惑的样子。  
“请问这是？”  
吉米店长熟练地摇晃手中的调酒器，看了一眼这个长相温顺的仿生人后，终于泄出一丝尴尬笑意。  
“Well，虽然门口还是贴着禁止仿生人入内的标语，不过我看迟早也得撤下了。所以，我想尝试一下可供仿生人饮用的新品。”  
说完，他把调酒器里的一种透明液体缓慢倒入康纳的杯中，因两种液体的密度不同，杯中出现神奇而美丽的分层现象，酒吧里的各色灯光在两种液体里产生不同的折射与变换，如同浓缩了深浅不一的两个海洋。  
刑侦型仿生人的注意力果然一下子就被这杯新奇的饮料吸引，汉克忽地有种不好预感。  
“等一下。”  
像是猜到他要说什么地，吉米立即接道，“不用担心，我请。”  
“我没有在意这个！这杯东西真的能给仿生人喝吗？不会搞得他当机吧？要知道他虽然这幅蠢样，可还是很贵的！”  
“别担心啦汉克，我开酒吧十几年了，很有经验。”  
“是这个问题吗？”  
“没问题的，汉克。”  
检析系统得出了成分清单，眼前这杯类似鸡尾酒的液体主要成分为釱，只是被稀释和滤过而已。  
“我能分析到里面的成分，我应该可以喝的。”  
虽然得出这杯液体对机体无害，但可能更大部分的原因是他希望能有朝一日与汉克共饮。只有两人一起饮酒，而不是他每次都只看着汉克喝，这才能成为酒友吧。  
狐疑地看着康纳一丝期待的表情，汉克想了一会终于答应，“好吧……希望我待会不用扛你回去。”

9:25pm.  
汉克很后悔自己为什么答应让康纳喝掉那杯鬼东西。现在这个该死的安卓坐在旁边的高脚凳上身子晃晃悠悠仿佛随时要倒，四肢都软绵绵的，额边的状态灯失控地一时黄一时蓝，那张蠢脸还不时抽搐几下似在傻笑，还会跟人类喝高了一样打嗝。  
店长满意地观察康纳的样子，还在他眼皮底下打了几个响指，但康纳都毫无反应。  
“成功了，看来仿生人真的会醉。”  
“妈的，你是刻意的吧？” 汉克瞪了一眼好友，对方却不在意地耸耸肩，便把装过蓝色饮料的酒杯收走。  
跑了一整天，看到各种呕心的画面，还被恶心的女安卓调戏一番，本打算今天剩下的时光可以在酒吧里消愁一下，没想到还得操心照顾自家的安卓，简直从没停过手了。  
虽然在心里抱怨自己的忙碌命，但汉克还是低声关心问道，“康纳，你觉得怎样？”  
流通电流与讯息的蓝血似乎因为掺入不明液体的缘故导致仿生人看到的画面都出现了重影，全身的程序像被无序化一样，说话的声音都飘了起来。  
“汉克，我觉得……体内的蓝血在冒泡泡……感觉好奇怪……”  
康纳的形容一下子逗笑了汉克。男人再次拎起酒杯，一边小酌一边看着康纳这个有趣而罕见的样子。  
“醉了也好，最起码没那么烦人了。”  
嘴角咧开了疑似宠溺意味的笑，他喝着喝着像想到了什么般地掏出手机，眯着眼缓慢找到相机功能，然后对准康纳拍下这个难得的画面。  
看着手机里的照片，他忽然觉得今天也不算太糟。

 

9:51pm.  
没有在酒吧逗留太久，汉克把酒喝完埋单，便把康纳扶上车回家。  
途径24小时营业的便利店时他停车去买一包烟，出来的时候却发现康纳没有乖乖呆在车里，而是自个跑了出来，坐在便利店前的长椅上，微昂着头，眯细着眼睛似在遥看今晚迷蒙的月亮。  
底特律今天一直是阴天，却没有下雨。但看这月晕的样子，明天又得开始连绵细雨。  
汉克不急着回家，他坐到康纳身边，开了刚买的烟，趁着康纳不会念念叨叨抽上两口过瘾。  
尼古丁钻入体内，扩散到四肢百骸，侵入每一个细胞。他身体的每个角落早已烙印下这个味道，令他刺激、令他上瘾。他缓缓地呼出一口白烟，看着它在底特律浓郁的夜色底下渐渐消散，时间仿佛因此而变得好慢，一切都在雨水来临前的潮湿里变得如啫喱一样凝固却透明。  
“汉克，我这是……醉了吗？”  
康纳的声音从旁边轻飘飘地传来。他的双眼朦朦胧胧，模糊的月光倒映在那双瞳中，有种不真实的感觉。  
“啊，大概吧，我也不是很懂。”  
男人吞吐着烟云，慢悠悠地回答。  
“不过这样就好了，忘掉今天那些烦人的Shit……”  
香烟里的有毒物质令他迷醉，身旁相伴的仿生人亦让他放松，人到中年，就难免在这种其奇怪的微妙时分里开始回顾人生，回想过去，牵动太多不必要的愁绪，最后落得不禁唏嘘。  
“副队长，你心情不好吗？”  
轻飘而柔软的声线从旁边传出，康纳的眼神无法凝聚，却还是努力地歪着头，将那个特别的人类投入眼帘。  
不知怎地，他看到康纳“喝醉”的样子就觉得可以放下些什么。尽管事到如今，他不知道自己还有什么可以失去或放下，至少在此刻，他觉得自己不如那些年般沉重到窒息，反而也有些……像康纳那样，血液里冒出泡泡，脚板仿佛能离开地面般。  
“谁知道呢……我本以为仿生人应该要比人类善良，至少要单纯一些。没想到当他们越来越像人类，也变得跟人类一样丑陋，令人恶心……”  
从这段时间的案件看来确实如此。独立革命带来的除了和平和公平的希望，还有更多意想不到的问题。抑或是这就是命定的发展，人类本身就是丑恶顽劣的物种，要是仿生人变成人类一般，那么不仅是好的一面，坏的一面也必定会暴露无遗。  
他会如此感性地感叹这些，连他自己也觉得迷糊。  
“汉克，我的听觉系统好像出错了，你能说多一遍吗……”  
这是，旁边的康纳发出了软软的声线，惹得他心底一软，唇角的笑愈发温柔。  
“至少你还没有变。”  
眼中倒映着这个乱世里的独一无二，他有丝庆幸此时康纳是醉的。  
现在自己的表情、自己的眼神，应该已经掩饰不住了吧。

 

10:21pm.  
懒得帮康纳洗澡更懒得给自己洗澡的安德森副队长一把将嘴里念着乱码的仿生人猛地丢在床上，然后他自己也脱力地倒入床褥。  
今天就这样睡去吧，洗澡什么的明天再说了。  
如此想的人努力地要在床上找到一个舒服的姿势，却被占了半张床的康纳阻碍。他奋力挪动自己有些发福的身躯，并推搡这个碍事的塑料身体，但在康纳双目微闭呈现半梦半醒姿态而一身制服还是穿得规规整整后，他的强迫症又逼得他睡不着觉。  
“Fucking android……”  
没好气地嚷着，汉克坐好身体来，伸手帮康纳解开领带和衬衣扣子。当喉结下的一小节皮肤终于露出来后，他仿佛感同身受地觉得轻松了些。他本打算就此睡去的，但是手脚似乎因酒精的后劲而有些不受控制。  
他为什么要把康纳丢在床上，而不是丢在大厅的沙发里？  
这个无关紧要的细节如耳边细小的蚊子声般纠缠他，却无法得出答案。睡意不知何时退去的，他默默地注视着就在身旁的男孩。  
虽然外貌是一个成熟的青年，但他也愿意在心里用这个可爱甚至是带着点犯罪感的词语来描述康纳。  
康纳并没有真的睡去，就像每一个不会喝酒的人类，此时的他像是在棉花糖的海洋中畅泳，身子酥软无力，脑子麻醉沉迷，却还残存一点藏在心中的意识，每每会以平日听不到的酥软或撒娇声线倾吐出来。  
“Hank……Hank……”  
婴孩般含糊的呢喃中，唯有他的名字最容易分辨。那张薄唇一遍一遍地念着，那半睁的眼睛依然深深凝视着他，康纳的手缓而又缓地伸过来，最后轻轻地捉住他的衣服。  
“I catch you……”  
像是老鹰捉小鸡的游戏，康纳轻轻地捉到了他，擒住了连他自己也仍未发现的触动。看着他，那张脸便腻腻地绽露出浅淡而带点生涩的笑意，那不是机械所拥有的表情，也不如人类一般熟练而自然。那是处在两者之间的模糊矛盾，却又那么地牵动人心。  
刹那之间，他感到深处的某些东西瓦解、碎裂，属于人类最原始最恶劣的本性随之疯狂涌出，占满他空壳一样的身体，甚至快要满溢而出。  
“Connor……I……”  
狼狈而猴急地解开所有衬衫的扣子，人类的男子倾身压在仿生人上面，低头用力吸取对方脖颈之间的气息，又印下一个个啜吸的亲吻。他的手正忙于解开双方的皮带和脱掉裤子，突如其来的欲望让他没空去欣赏制服底下露出的大片漂亮皮肤，这或许是一次不理智、会让他后悔的冲动，但在此刻已经刹不住车了。  
他的手伸向康纳的下身——那儿没有任何的东西，这也是他所能预料到的。但是他无法解释，光滑无物的两腿中间似乎一样能激发他的性欲，他觉得自己就是个变态，一边粗鲁地亲吻着康纳的嘴巴、与那条色情得该死的舌头纠缠，一边把自己坚硬的阴茎往康纳两腿之间埋，更捉着康纳的手摸向自己火热的肉棒，在不住提腰摩擦的同时以手淫来补充不能插入体内的遗憾。  
沉闷的呼吸与呻吟在房间里跌宕起伏，他的嘴里喷洒着酒的味道，这全部都灌入到康纳的嘴中。没有睡去的仿生人不知是以什么系统来支撑的行动，但康纳一点也没有抗拒汉克侵犯的行为，而是微睁着迷醉的双眼，下意识般地动着舌头去迎合、舔舐汉克那粗鲁入侵的湿滑物。  
下方的磨蹭动作开始变快，视野里汉克的脸如此之近，他现在看起来狂野而又侵略，如同一只咬住雌性脖颈强迫交配的雄猫。  
康纳不知道汉克到底在做什么，或许汉克也不知道自己在做什么。欲火覆盖了一切的理智，康纳的嘴唇、舌头，非人感的身体与懵懂的表情，这些全都是致使他异常的火线，是所有甜蜜错觉的罪恶来源。  
随着数声浓重的喘息，床褥亦被激烈的动作摇出吱呀的声线，在一阵迅猛的伪性抽插之后，人类男性的精液全数喷洒在仿生人的腿根与小腹之间，他的手与康纳的手一起摸到这种粘稠而诡异的液体，它们在人偶一样真实却又虚假的性地带上黏着滑动，发出细小而暧昧的粘液摩擦声音，叫高潮过后的余韵也一样淫秽。  
汉克的大脑一片空白，明天什么的他一点都不想去想。  
仅仅在此刻，他愿意继续用深吻与两条舌头的缠绵来蒙蔽自己，让这种背德的甜腻感再延长多一些。

他竟然会觉得康纳的味道是甜的，他一定是疯了。  
如此嘲讽着自己，男人回味般地舔了舔唇，继续加深这个充满烟与酒味道的舌吻。

 

 

 

 

位于底特律郊区一幢后现代简洁式的别墅今日早晨迎来了两位久违的客人。  
门铃声过去片刻，名为克洛伊的仿生人便开门来。  
来者看到这张精致脸蛋早已没有第一眼的惊讶，而是焦灼万分地说，“不好意思…卡姆斯基先生在吗？我没有预约……但是他说康纳有什么事可以来找他……”  
看了一眼被老副队扛在肩上的康纳，克洛伊处变不惊，依旧如一年前一样婉笑，“两位请进吧。”  
来到前厅，汉克把从昨晚起就开始迷迷糊糊像傻了一样的康纳在沙发上搁好。环视一下周围，环境还是跟以前没变，偌大的房子主人的照片挂在一进门就能看到的最显眼位，这自恋果真无人能敌。  
“他才刚起床，请等一下。”留下这句话，克洛伊便去通知她的主人。  
汉克焦急地在黑色的地板上踱步。本来以为第二天早上起来要为自己如何解释昨晚的事而头痛，但是一看康纳还是痴痴呆呆口吐乱码的样子，他就觉得不对劲。想起卡姆斯基对康纳说过的话，他便匆忙穿上衣服驾车前来这座宅邸。  
如此想着时，通往室内游泳池的门打开，穿着真丝睡衣的男人微笑地走到他面前，身后还跟着会在警局里遇到的RK900仿生人。但不同的是在卡姆斯基的家里900没有穿通常的白色制服，而是穿着一件与克罗斯同款的白色高领无袖与连身的修身短裤，洁白粗壮的手臂的大腿外露，紧贴的衣型透露出内里火辣的身材，但是仿生人的眼神与表情从来都冷漠平淡，如一尊圣美却没有灵魂的雕塑。  
“早安啊，安德森副队长。你吃早餐了吗，帮你准备一份吧。”  
“我确实没吃早餐……比起这个，你先看看康纳。”  
目光落到旁边状态异常的仿生人上，卡姆斯基不禁轻笑一声。  
“这是怎么了？”  
汉克支吾道，“他昨晚喝了一杯……听说是仿生人能喝的酒一类的东西，然后就醉了，我以为第二天他就好了，结果醒来还是那样……”  
“嗯，我看看……”走近一步，卡姆斯基低头在康纳那张傻里傻气的脸上看来看去，不消数秒便得出结论。  
“原来是这样啊……我明白了。900，把康纳带去工作室，我吃过早餐之后过去。”  
“Yes，sir.”  
冷感的低声应答着，裸足的900上前把醉醺醺的康纳横抱在手臂里，然后转身走去。在对方弯腰的一瞬，汉克满眼都被裸背漏出的大片皮肤占满，他有些发愣地看着仿生人漂亮的背脊和腰线、还有稍微露出的臀肉与中间的缝线，突然觉得眼前这个微笑的男人十分危险。  
“Wow……你的喜好真是……”  
卡姆斯基眯眯眼睛，“怎么？很美吧？”  
能用美来形容一个男的……至少外形上算是男的……传统的80后在内心默念无法与00后沟通，又觉得此时气氛有点尴尬。  
“你怎么没给他……就是那个白色的孩子……取个名字？毕竟如果跟康纳呆一起的话就会混淆吧。”他尝试找一个话题，可卡姆斯基却奇怪地看着他。  
“为什么？他又不是我的宠物。”  
汉克无奈地翻了个白眼，“……当我没说。还是说回康纳吧，他不严重吧？”  
转到正经的话题上，卡姆斯基请汉克进入那个装满落地玻璃的大厅，并在红砖游泳池旁边的休闲椅坐下。  
“克洛伊，也给安德森副队长上一份早餐。”  
“我马上拿来。”  
不容汉克拒绝，两份丰盛的早晨便端至两人面前。  
“吃吧，不要客气。”  
“呃……好的，多谢款待。”  
杂志上说卡姆斯基足不出户，但从一年前看来他的身材保持得非常好，而现在也是。正值壮年的男性胃口似乎非常好，汉克因为担心而没怎么动刀叉，但卡姆斯基却已一边吃一边娓娓道来。  
“关于你说的那个安卓专用的酒……我早有耳闻。仿生人革命之后，各种针对异常仿生人的商机应运而生，能和人类一样享受美食美酒，也是重要的一项。那些物质与釱非常相似，更没有录入到模控生命的数据库里，所以就算是康纳这种先进的型号也扫描不出来。但是……它始终不是釱，进入到仿生人的体内会延迟系统运算速度啊，干扰指令的传达啊，以至于产生类似人类喝醉的现象。我猜这是模控生命的某些研究员私底下开发出来并偷偷在市面流通的，又或者——这压根就是模控生命的决定，这种物质对仿生人始终是有害的，它不会像酒精那么很快就挥发，于是~越多的仿生人需要维修或者直接报废，公司的盈利就越大。”  
听了对方的解释，汉克简直把嘴里美味的培根当人肉啃咬，“该死的吉米……下次我一定要骂他个狗血淋头。”  
“你无需担心的，安德森副队长。你送康纳来得很及时，像RK800、900这种高精度的型号，对这种有害物质的抵抗力就越低，所以希望你以后还是尽量别让康纳喝这种酒吧，至少在有人真正研究出可供他们饮用的东西之前。”  
“OK，我会看好他的……那么他现在……”  
“只要换掉全身的蓝血应该就没事了。还有，我希望你能至少一个月带他来这里一次做个全身检查，这样好确保他的正常运作。”  
“……好吧。”汉克心怀不安地答应，虽然对卡姆斯基的人格非常怀疑，但至少在职业技术方面应该信得过。  
“那请先专心享用早餐吧。”

吃完早餐，卡姆斯基便想带汉克一同去他的工作室。  
汉克连销售仿生人的CYBER LIFE商店都没去过，更别说仿生人之父的高端研究场所了。  
五十多岁的中年人突然怯场，“真的可以让我看着你工作吗？”  
“当然了，我还希望不要吓到你呢。”  
“……我应该还好吧。”  
他对仿生人向来不感兴趣，更不会去想象他们还未是人类外貌之前的样子。怀着点忐忑跟随卡姆斯基进入到自动门内，他第一眼看到的不是那些说不出名字的各种器械，而是在工作台上缠在一块的两具躯体。康纳不知何时被趴光了衣服，白皙的身体无任何的抵抗能力，身穿白衣的RK900像一条狼狗地压在他身上，肉粉的舌头肆意舔舐，时而侵占口腔，时而啃咬嘴唇，骨骼感十足的手掌褪去皮肤，与康纳无力的手十指紧扣，单方面地强行灌输属于自己的电波与味道。康纳的身体不断发抖，只能凭借仅余的意识做出一小点的反应，发出微弱的声音，那画面看起来像似欲迎还拒或者趁火打劫，但总而言之还是很养眼的。  
不过在汉克的眼里，这单纯就是900的强暴行为而已。  
“Hey！What are you doing！”心中的某条弦瞬间被刺到，汉克愤怒地大吼出声，然而900淡色的眼睛只冷冷瞄了他一下，马上继续投入与康纳的舌吻之中，这让汉克火大到几乎要跳起来。  
“从他身上下来！！听到吗！”  
但是再怎么斥责，900还是置若罔闻我行我素，汉克急疯了，冲着旁边溺笑的卡姆斯基喊，“别顾着看戏，说点什么啊！”  
被汉克一凶，卡姆斯基收敛地止住笑意，轻声说了一句，“乖，下来。”  
就是这么简单的一句命令，900便立即停止侵犯动作。只见他意犹未尽地抿了抿唇，又看了看身下康纳迷醉的模样，终于恢复手掌的皮肤模拟，并从工作台下来，回到主人身边。  
青年稍稍抬头，凝注这个高大的仿生人。他唇角的笑意愈发幽深，更伸手去抚摸他的脸颊，拇指指腹轻柔地抹过刚尝过美味的唇瓣。  
“康纳的味道好吗？”  
“…………”  
900垂着眼睑，一声不吭。  
总觉得那边的两人要开始弥漫出微妙气息，汉克不禁汗颜打断，“Hey，能先处理这边吗？”  
青年歉笑，立即上前处理。在桌面显示键盘上快速输入一连串指令代码后，康纳所处的工作台便自动固定好仿生人的四肢，从水平状态转变为垂直状态。透明的舱门关门，一直迷迷糊糊的康纳被强制进入待机模式，不稳定的状态灯随之持续显示为黄色，一条白色的机械臂灵活地将康纳的左手一节指关节打开，另一条机械臂插入导管，湛蓝的血液缓慢流出。  
看着透明舱体里闭幕的康纳，汉克深刻意识到他与自己不是同个物种。他那么地漂亮、冰冷、是一种生命体所不能塑造的诡异之美。即便当他对自己笑、与自己说话时是那么地像一个人，但始终……这道鸿沟无法改变。  
他无法被杀死，却又与死亡何其接近。  
“……看起来好像很简单。”像要瓦解沉寂的气氛一般，汉克尴尬地说道。  
“确实很简单，只是换血而已。”  
“不用……褪去皮肤什么的吗？”  
“没有这个必要，随着蓝血被抽走，模拟皮肤的功能也会暂停。但随着蓝血重新灌入就会恢复。”或许是注意到汉克语气里的不妥，卡姆斯基收走自己热切的目光，转而对汉克礼貌道，  
“这个过程需要一点时间，要不你先到外面等等吧，我确认没问题后就出来。”  
“放康纳在这里没问题吧？”  
“没问题的，RK900会看着。”青年指了指在一旁背手等待的仿生人，而汉克却更加不安了。  
“他看着才是最大的问题吧？”  
知道汉克话中所指，青年无奈一笑，如介绍商品一般走到900面前摊开手掌。  
“你多心了，副队长。我想你也看得出来这个仿生人对康纳有着微妙的执着吧？他是不会伤害康纳的。而且没有我的许可，谁都无法打开舱门。”  
既然主人也这么说了，汉克也不好质疑。在离开工作间前，人类不忘给900凶狠一瞪。  
“给我安分点，小子。”

汉克回到刚才吃早餐的座位上等候，没过多久，卡姆斯基也从里面出来了。一早太急而穿得邋里邋遢的人起身整整衣服，青年却不介意地请他就坐。  
克洛伊为两人送来两杯饮料，青年调整了坐姿，摇摇高脚杯中的冰块，发出清脆悦耳的声音。  
“我希望没有打扰到你的工作时间。”  
“你不知道我有大条道理翘掉半天、甚至是一天的班有多高兴。”汉克拿起这杯不含酒精的饮料端详，尝了一口，味道十分不错。  
凝结的气氛稍微瓦解，青年的手指节奏地点着桌面，浅灰的眼睛突然凌厉看来。  
“安德森先生，有些事我不知应不应对你说。”  
“请说吧。”从警多年的汉克亦注意到蹊跷。  
青年紧了紧眉头，“我看到了一些东西。”  
“一些什么？”  
“时间是昨晚……”  
“你一句话就不能说完整吗？”  
“在康纳的记忆录像里面。”  
“……你到底想说什么。”  
很好地掩饰内心浮现的忐忑，汉克耐心地等待对方挑明。而见汉克没有坦白的迹象，卡姆斯基也只能坦白。  
“虽然受到假釱影响那段影像非常模糊，但是可以从声音与大致的五官大致分辨出来……而且，康纳的身上，确切说是那个什么都没有的下体上……残留有人类的精液。”  
做了下流的事被揭发本应羞耻，而汉克也预感到卡姆斯基会知道，但是竟然准确到这样，他只能想到一个可能。  
“你怎么知道有？那混账，该不是舔了康纳那里吧？！”汉克压低声音怒吼，也带点私心希望把把话题带偏，不过这对卡姆斯基来说完全不奏效。  
“请你冷静点，安德森先生。先听我说完。从各种现象推测，是你在昨晚……对康纳做出了……该怎么说呢？自慰，单方面释放欲望？的行为……”惬意地叙述着，青年眯细了眼睛，嘴角一弯，显露出极其感兴趣的样子。  
“请恕我唐突，你是爱上了康纳吗？还是只是单纯的一时性冲动？”  
汉克脸色一沉，“这不关你的事！”  
对方却毫不在意地继续说，“那段记忆你是希望删除，还是继续保留？我相信康纳醒来之后搜索记忆就会想起来的。”  
观察着对面男性恼怒的表情，青年亦没去隐藏眼底顽劣的愉悦。  
“又或者，假如你想康纳变得更像一个人类的男性、或是女性，或者两者结合，随你喜欢，我可以做到。”  
鄙视地挤了挤眼，看着眼前这个家伙，他突然有种作呕的感觉。  
“你什么意思？你觉得很有趣吗？想要找到一个理由，满足你那变态的实验欲望？你那么想在安卓身上加各种玩具，为什么不找你那台白色塑胶？”  
“我有说错吗？” 面对汉克语气不佳的质问，青年无辜地耸耸肩，不以为然。  
“副队长，你中意的是酷似人类的康纳，你迷上的是他与人类无差的一面，刚才在工作室里，你潜意识害怕看到康纳褪去皮肤的样子。那么让康纳变得更像一个人类不好吗？还是说你能对一台没有任何毛发、只有白色机体的仿生人产生性欲？”  
“别跟我耍嘴皮子！” 青年的步步紧逼直接挑衅到汉克的底线，他愤怒地站起，指着青年的鼻子大骂，“说到底，把这些该死的安卓设计得跟人类几乎一模一样的，不就是你自己吗！”  
仿佛非常享受对方正处于激烈的情绪波动一样，青年摊摊手，坦率地直接承认，“没错，所以我很好奇。人类与仿生人之间能羁绊多深，他们是否能成为家人、朋友，更甚爱人……而最后的结果又会是如何。”  
或许在那双冰冷的灰色眼瞳里，无论身上流着红血或蓝血，都只是他的试验品，是他无聊人生中的一点乐趣。  
十指缓缓交叉合拢，青年昂首注视这个本应与自己毫无交集的人——是他让CYBER LIFE最后的一线希望成为泡影，让一台机械生出了感情。  
“副队长，你和康纳……让我非常期待。”  
从高处俯瞰世人的造物者，他的目光能看穿人心，他的大脑能读懂机械，要是他愿意，完全可以轻易将两个物种玩弄在股掌之间吧。  
汉克打从心底讨厌这个人。这个人的眼神让他发寒，甚至比他从警数十年以来见过最狠毒的罪犯还要可怕。  
“抱歉打断两位的对话，RK800已经换血完毕。”   
就在四只眼睛对视之际，900的声音突然打破这诡谲的静默。  
“……疯子。”厌恶地丢下如此一句，汉克转身就去看康纳的情况。  
“改变主意的话随时都可以来找我。”椅子上的卡姆斯基心情大快，汉克听了啧嘴，恨不得快点带康纳离开这个鬼地方。

 

一切功能恢复正常，他的那个康纳又活生生地站在他的面前，没有半点尴尬地、只是为自己印下不明液体而道歉，看上去没有任何不妥。  
他让康纳先到车上等着，回过神来，房子的主人果然在门口等他。  
“那段记忆……”即便知道康纳没有听见，他还是不自禁地放低声音。  
“没有你的允许我是不会乱来的。”  
“可是康纳看起来好像……”  
“我把它隐藏了。”仿佛一个深晓他脾性的老友，卡姆斯基知道他肯定反对删除记忆。  
“就像在电脑里，把一个色色的视频文档隐藏起来一样，藏在他自己绝不会发现的角落里……”  
这个人的缜密心思非常贴心，同时也让觉得后脊一阵发凉。  
“等哪一天你想通了就告诉我吧。或者你能制造出一段新的记忆，旧的这个文件就无关紧要了。”  
这句话的深意汉克自然知晓。那是他不曾想过的，也不敢去想的。就好比人类最恐惧的未知的事物，他潜意识里想要这段关系保持在内稳态，却又无法控制变量的突入。  
还是少点喝酒吧……  
这是他现在能想到的唯一办法了。

 

 

10:48pm，底特律市某家Night club。  
吵闹的电子音乐震耳欲聋，不区分人类或是仿生人，各种衣着暴露的女郎在舞厅里摇头晃脑扭腰摆臀，更有不少男女已在一旁卿卿我我耳鬓厮磨，炫目的灯光满场游动，酒与香水的气息混淆其中，就如每一个坠落的天堂一样，声色犬马、纸醉金迷，催眠每一个失落破碎的灵魂。  
但是，在这种乌烟瘴气的场所里，却唯有一人独善其身，丝毫没被影响。  
身穿黑白制服的RK900仿生人背手站在酒吧一隅，借着过人的身高，他默默看着盖文•李德179厘米的个子在拥挤的舞池里钻来钻去。  
十多分钟后，盖文艰难地回来了，却一直在喘气，没有说出任何有用的话。  
900冷静地分析现状的情况。  
“李德警探，你在找谁吗？我认为这里没有我们寻找的嫌疑对象。”  
“Shut up! Plastic asshole.我做啥不用你管。”  
“OK.那您请自便，当这里是自家就好。”  
气人安卓丢下一句讽刺，正想要继续待机时，盖文终于忍不住开口求助。  
“Fuck…她的名字是路易斯•阿兰，大概……28、29岁左右，一头红发。”  
把对方不情不愿的样子录入眼中，他迅速在人口数据库里筛选数据。  
“好的，请跟我来吧。”

通过人面识别系统，盖文要找的对象很快找着了。  
“Hey，bitch。好久不见了。”一屁股把人家正聊着的男人给挤掉，盖文毫不客气地在红发女郎的旁边坐下，被挤掉的男人刚想发难，却被跟随仿生人的吃人眼神被吓跑。  
看到盖文那张讨厌的脸孔，这名全身都是夜店打扮的女郎不顾形象地把白眼翻得朝天。  
“妈的……你怎么还没死？”  
话虽说得毫不客气，但很快她就跟盖文详谈甚欢，在一旁的900亦听到盖文向他打听了数宗案件，这个女人都能提供不少有用线索。  
很快，正经事商量完，女郎啖了口免费的鸡尾酒，那双漂亮的眼睛便瞟到这渣渣旁边跟着的安卓机上。  
“Gavin，这是什么？”  
盖文从鼻子里哼了一声，反手指了指他。  
“不用管这家伙，就是块不可燃的白色垃圾而已。”  
“你给自己弄了台安卓，呵？”  
“不是我弄的！是他自己擅自跟着我，甩也甩不掉……真他妈烦。”  
“这很不错啊……”对比起拥有者的厌烦，女郎看他的目光反而愈来愈有情，“要是有那么一个又高大，脸又好看的男人整天缠着我，我看我不用几天就会跟他上床了吧。”  
女性的目光准没错。在这个满是地痞流氓，少有几个富家子弟的普通酒吧里，RK900的容貌和体格都算非常出众了。就仅在刚才等候盖文的时候，也有不少男男女女上前试图搭讪，却被900无视罢了。  
不过，带着这个引人遐想安卓的人类却不这么看。  
“贱货，你看清楚点，这个是机器，我把我的脑袋赌上他下面没有JJ，你想被艹也没门。”  
口里随意吐出秽语，盖文煞有其事地指着900的裤裆，女郎却笑了笑，讥讽这个不长见识的渣渣。  
“蠢货，你不是可以装上去的吗？尺寸啊形状啊都可以自由选择哦。”  
听罢，盖文眨了眨眼，犹如打开新世界大门却不忍接受一样，只能大灌一口酒以掩饰。  
“Fuck off…”

 

告别了女郎，盖文与900暂时在人较少的过道里休息。通道上倒着三两个喝得不省人事的家伙，还有两队人在靠着墙亲来亲去，环境实在是不佳。  
“这个路易斯•阿兰是你的线人？”  
把就在旁边的亲昵行为无视掉，900低头看着拼命找打火机想抽烟的盖文。只见他浑身上下都摸了一回就是没找到打火机，900也不主动把身上的掏出，便继续问道，“她的犯罪记录有贩毒、诈骗、拒捕等，你身为一名警员，不应和这种人来往。”  
没点着烟的青年烦躁地咂嘴，“区区一台安卓懂个屁，就是这种人才小道消息多的。”  
“我希望她提供的消息有助案情。”  
任何的脏话、嘲讽、臭骂对900都不管用。他真的就只是一台冰冷无情的机械，没有任何一点可爱的地方。  
不知怎地，看着900冷淡的脸，盖文的心情就变得极差。  
“哼……别挡我的路。”  
推开这个大块头，盖文双手插袋就要离开。  
淡淡地看了眼警探的后背，900没说什么，只如程序所指地跟上。

本以为今日的调查就此结束，但没想到就在这间破酒吧的门口，一个小插曲发生了。  
低头走路的盖文猛地与另一人的肩膀用力撞上，他正要抬头就骂，却在下一刻瞳孔收缩，身子也不禁做出后退反应。  
看着就不是善类的对方有三四个人，被撞的带头男子也是刚想大骂，却在看到盖文的脸时变作了玩味的笑。  
“Wow wow wow…看看这是谁……Gavin•Reed……有一段时间没见了，你又去拐别的马子了吗？”看了眼旁边高大帅气的RK900，男子猥琐地嗤笑着，大摇大摆地靠近盖文，转眼就把他逼至墙壁。  
“小心点说话Dip Shit……我随时都可以拉你回警局。”身材与身高都没有有事的盖文恐吓对方，却有种弱小生物在龇牙咧嘴的可笑模样。  
几人听了更是捧腹大笑，带头者摊摊手，危险逼近，“哈？好啊？你试试啊~那到时候，我的口供里面就会充满了“Gavin”和“Gay”，还有各种不堪入目的词语呢……”  
“Stop。”这时，一条白色手臂拦在了男人与盖文之间。男人抬起头，好笑地看了看900，又转头看怪胎似地投来目光。  
“仿生人……怎么？比起热辣坚硬的真货，现在更喜欢冰冷的塑料了？哈哈哈哈！”  
男人嘲笑的声音响彻大脑。就在愤怒爆发之前，他的耳边传来令人反胃的耳语。  
“周六晚上十点，老地方，不见不散。”  
仿佛揭露伤疤般地刺痛全身，盖文狂躁地推开男人，并朝他怒吼。  
“呸！我不会再去那里的！”  
“我希望你还怀念以前的时光，因为大家都很想念啊……”  
“我可一丁点都不想你们这群烂泥！！”青年目眦尽裂，若不是900拦着，怕早已上冲去与对方扭打起来。便看中对方暂时无法反击这一点，对方得寸进尺，隔着高大的仿生人刻意抬高音量。  
“不要忘恩负义啊，李德警探……还想好好挂着警徽的话，就来陪陪大家玩吧……”  
不屑地笑了笑，几名男子便进酒吧光顾了。

 

即便正在营业中，酒吧门口的LED灯依然颇嫌昏暗。那是一家经营了好几年的店了，很多都是熟客，要在这里遇到熟人也不意外。900默默整理刚才对数人分析的资料，得知他们都是有前科的人，但现在似乎有一件更重要的事要处理。  
他的搭档盖文•李德警探在遇到了数人后明显呈现出害怕、焦虑、愤怒等的负面情绪，即便现在数人离开了，盖文的情况也并没有好转。  
“警探，你是否遭受到威胁？”他放低了声音，选择试探一下。  
“…………”青年低垂着头，双拳紧握，牙齿紧咬，这都不是好的迹象。  
他继续试探。  
“如果你有困难，我可以帮你解——”  
“你够胆把刚才听到的说出去。”  
猛地，他的衣领被对方拽住甚至想要向上提，却因身高与力量没有成功。不过，对方的怒火却真实传达到了。与盖文共事了一段时间，他多少也见识到搭档容易暴怒的脾性。但是现在的样子他却第一次见。  
盖文的双手在发抖。那显而易见的怒意里掩盖着畏怕，他看上去就像一只受伤的猫科动物，正竖起全身的毛发假装体型增大，以咆哮和低吼来虚张声势，吓跑敌人、保护虚弱的自己。  
这样的分析只需毫秒。最后，900嘴里说出的，当然不会包含这些与任务无关的东西。  
“你是叫我保密？”  
“把你刚才看到的听到的全部忘掉也好删掉也好，我不跟你这个混球讨论这件事更不要从别人嘴里听到任何闲言闲语，给我做个乖乖的安卓，否则我拿瓶浓酸把你给融了。”  
来自盖文的威吓他早已习惯。900毫不动容，只冷冷回答。  
“第一、我不会向他人谈论任何与任务无关的事。第二、破坏我的赔偿费用不是你能承担的。第三、我只会为任务相关的事作出行动。”  
狠盯这张无论何时都如一张面具的脸，盖文龇着牙，想要一口咬过去的想法最终亦被无力感覆盖。  
“Fucking mission……Fucking android……”  
泄气地一把放开这个气人安卓，盖文走到霓虹灯找不到的角落处，继续努力想要从身上翻出打火机。才刚被威胁完的900接着跟上去，并终于掏出身上一直带着的打火机要给盖文点烟。  
对方凶巴巴地瞪了他一眼，最后还是老实地把烟凑到火焰上。  
看着人类深吸一口尼古丁，在毒物的麻醉底下开始有缓和的迹象，900毫无预兆地开口问道，“李德警探，你是Gay吗？”  
“噗——”烟连着口水一下子喷了出来，喘不过气的盖文激烈咳嗽，脸也涨红了，旁边该死的仿生人依旧一脸淡漠地把他狼狈模样收入该死的漂亮眼睛中。  
“咳咳……关你屁事啊！！而且你刚才不是说了一堆……反正就是‘关我屁事’的话吗！？”  
这他妈的安卓机还会出尔反尔说大话当吃生菜了？！  
向来形象为沉默寡言的900此时突然话痨，把盖文逼得够呛。  
“我确实不会干预你的私生活，但我认为多了解你有助执行任务，而且就目前情况来看，你的私事很大可能会干扰到你工作的情绪，进而影响到工作质量，从而拖延我完成任务。”  
一直隐藏的事实被人指出，而指出他秘密的混蛋还一副道貌岸然的模样，盖文又气又羞，差点没一口气背过去，“我不想谈这些，给我闭上那张臭嘴！”  
可不识时务的900依然喋喋不休，“李德警探，我不认为少数派的性取向值得羞耻。重要的是保持健康的人际交往关系，这样对你我来说都——”  
“我叫你闭嘴，你听不懂啊！！！！”  
撕裂的嗓音瞬间震荡这一角凝固的空气，迎面甩来的拳头被肉眼不能及的速度捏住，更随即传来骨头都要碎裂的巨大力道，就在人类青年吃痛地大喊出声时，他的眼前出现了两道光延出的青蓝弧线，那像是野兽于黑暗的眼睛，却又不具备野兽那般的灼热气息，在大脑能够思考之前，痛觉随身体突然飞荡向空中的动作激增，他被一拳狠狠地揍到了地方，肢体与冰冷地面发出猛烈碰撞，每一条肌肉都在振荡，骨头都在脆响，他的视野晃荡不已，那两道诡谲的蓝光便已再一次降临面前。  
“安卓打人了！”  
“要报警吗？”  
模糊的意识之间，他听到了路人惊恐的叫声，还有皮鞋踏在地上，一步一步靠近的声音。  
“我必须教你什么叫做礼貌，Gavin•Reed……”  
弯腰，伸手，这一次，是他被仿生人真正地拎着衣领举了起来。双足离开地方，脖颈处传来窒息的死亡感觉，每一下的心跳都如此之明显，仿佛帮他倒数最后剩下的秒数。  
黑暗之中，RK900的双眼、状态灯，还有制服上的三角与显示型号的数字都在焕发着一种鬼魅般奇异蓝光。  
“我的指令是配合、协助的你的调查，里面并不包含忍耐、包容你的暴力倾向。请你认清楚，我不是你的所有物，不是你听话的宠物狗……”  
如同死神的宣言、幽灵的警告，他便是这种徘徊在生与死之间的暧昧之物。  
松开手，他任由人类青年再一次重重跌在地上，痛得缩成一团，面容扭曲，像一块肮脏的垃圾。  
——人类不就是这样丑陋的吗？  
他如此地想。

 

12:21pm.  
拖着周身发痛的受伤身子，盖文终于回到了自己的家。本以为这倒霉的一天可以就此结束，但是……  
“回滚去你那杀天刀的主人那里去！Fucking android！！”  
猛地转头对一直跟在身后的900竖起中指，可是900却毫无反应，还是继续向他走来。  
“你够胆再靠近一步！我就要开枪了！！”生怕这个力气大得出奇的安卓还会再打自己，盖文吓得立即掏出枪对准对方。  
900停下脚步，状态灯依旧显示蓝色，语气毫无波澜。  
“你无法杀死我，我没有生命。扣下扳机的结果只有第二天新的RK900来代替我，你一样会被讨厌的安卓整天缠着，唯一的改变就你会收到天价的赔偿申请单。”  
“Shit……！”  
这种冷淡理智的分析让人无法反驳，盖文真的很想扣下扳机，却迫于生活只能怒吼一声发泄嘴巴。  
大半夜里狼嚎一样的哀鸣在房子前传出，青年加快脚步把900甩在身后，一脚踏入家门口终于松口气地跌入沙发。可没想到下一秒钟，自家的门就被仿生人以最简单粗暴的形式一脚踹开，肇事者还毫无罪恶感地走进他家里，开始四处张望。  
“卫生间在哪里？”一进来，900就提出了一个莫名其妙的问题。  
“哈！安卓都要尿尿吗？”盖文讥笑着，手里还按着枪不敢放开。  
见他不想回答的样子，900便自行扫描这幢房子的结构，开始寻找目的地。  
“喂，不要在我家乱走！！”被非法入侵的青年坐在沙发上大嚷大叫却不敢上前阻拦，琢磨着他到底要干什么自己又要怎么抵抗时，900已找到卫生间并回到大厅，还在厨房倒了一杯水走到他面前。  
“把手伸出来。”900淡淡地说。  
锁在柔软沙发里的盖文猜疑地把900上看下看，只见本应无表情的仿生人眉宇间竟透露出一点厌烦的危险气息，放下水就突然附身捏住他的下巴强行撬开嘴巴，将某种小颗状的东西塞进去，并猛地合上他的下颌逼他吞咽下去。  
被暴力对待的人类发出一阵强烈的咳喘，900无动于衷地看了两秒，才捉起矮桌上的水又一次强行灌下，盖文胡乱挥舞手臂却完全无力抵抗，弄得衣服都湿了大半，终于把卡在喉咙的东西给吞了。  
“Fucking human……”  
做了如此过分之事的仿生人还不忘冷眼地骂一句粗口。  
过了好一阵，盖文才缓过气来问刚才自己到底吃了什么。  
“你他妈给我吃了啥……”  
“止痛药。”  
“我不需要止痛药！”  
“适量的止痛药不会对人体产生害处，我认为你需要。”导致盖文需要吃药的元凶大言不惭，更从卫生间的药柜里取出消毒用的酒精与棉花，坐到盖文的身边不容分说地把他破相的脸给拧了过来。盖文又想反抗，却又害怕900会再次施暴，几个回合下来力气耗尽，只能乖乖躺在沙发里任由900宰割。  
“药柜里面的药品大部分已经过期，我建议你重新购置。”  
冷峻的声音回归平淡，双眼里的凶光已经消失，夜深之中，900的瞳色深幽发亮，凝视着青年脸上的伤口，他的双手冰冷却温柔，一点一点小心翼翼地蘸取酒精，抹上血丝，引出一阵又一阵钻心的疼。  
这短暂的一刻，你我都没有说话。起初，人类的青年会回避他的目光。但久了，会发现他压根没汇上目光，而是全神贯注地为伤口消毒。于是，人类的青年会偷偷看去他的眼睛、睫毛，  
他的鼻梁、眉毛，脸上散布的小痣，还有嘴唇。  
他与康纳如此相似，却又完全不同。  
青年从未想过会有一天，自己的身边也有了一台安卓，整天神神叨叨，惹人生厌……  
那么到最后，他们两人会变得怎样？  
便会的与汉克和康纳一样，还是说……  
这一切都是那么的不可能，犹如天方夜谭。  
悄悄为自己的妄想而觉得可笑，青年扯痛了破损的嘴角，却要忍痛揶揄。  
“听说汉克那台安卓也是这么多管闲事的，你们RK系列都这样吗？”  
因为青年乱动而投去一个责备的眼神，900伸手捏好他的下巴，转到适合的侧面位置。  
“这不是闲事。”  
“又是他妈的任务任务任务，我知道~”  
“而且你是特别的对象。”  
“……”  
特别淡然的回答，换来了人类青年突然的沉寂。  
下一秒钟，嘴唇传来酒精热烫的刺痛感也似乎不那么强烈了，有一种未明的东西占据他的思考，让所有的感官都变得迟钝。  
抿合了嘴唇，他奋力想要忘记刚才一瞬闪过的触动。

他果然还是很讨厌仿生人。  
特别是这个叫做RK900的。

 

 

 

 

 

 

周六11:56pm，底特律某家没有营业登记的酒吧门外。  
RK900想进入时遭到阻挠，他看了一眼拦住他的人类男性，没有经过任何思考就在“讲理”、“威胁”、“武力”三个选项中选择了最后一个。他一脚把人类男子当成门一样踹开，看也不看一眼地上痛苦挣扎的人类，整了整外套便进入。  
等他找到盖文已经是17分钟以后的事了。  
在一个隐蔽的房间里，他终于看到那个该死的人类。  
不大的房间里有着多人活动的迹象，盖文•李德的衣服被仍在地上，地板上、墙上、床上有多处残留的人类精液，而就在这个淫乱过后的场景里，那个人就如死了一样躺在床上。  
900眯了眯淡色的双眼，只需要瞬间就分析完盖文身上的几条线索。  
身体多处捆绑、勒住的发红与淤青，乳头周围带有牙印并呈现红紫色，脸上有泪水的痕迹，嘴巴、小腹、臀部、手心尽是精液残留，推测曾与5名以上的男人发生过带有暴力的行为性。  
分析其实只需要一瞬，明明任务在身，他还是冷冰冰地背着手，如一尊雕像地打量眼前这个可怜的景象。  
终于，那如同被用过然后扔掉的抹布的青年男子龇牙忍痛地尝试坐起身来，却立即发现那个冰冷的目光。  
谈不上那刻到底是羞耻还是愤怒，但是当酸痛的腰杆要直起来时，他竟感受到肠道里填充的异物正因重力而从红肿的穴口涌出。  
“看什么看啊！该死的安卓……”  
嘶哑的声音如此喊着，这感觉糟透了。  
呆若木鸡的仿生人从高处藐视着人类，然后弯腰捡起地上的衣服走到床沿。  
“106分钟前发生了一桩命案，需要李德警探你和我一起前往案发现场。”  
机械淡漠的声音顷刻如一根针刺中他最痛之处，青年猛地站起来，怒目圆瞪，揪住仿生人的黑色衬衫大喊，“我叫你滚开……！你听得懂人话吗！？”  
然而就在那一刻，全身的酸软让他几乎站不住，那些恶心男人留下来的东西更是顺着腿根流下来，900的眼神往下一飘，一瞬的厌恶掠过那双水晶一般的眼珠，对方不费吹灰之力地将他的手甩开，青年的腿一软，整个人立即跌坐在溅着不少精液的地板上，手臂霍地扫落一堆杂物，发出一阵刺耳的响声。  
他的脑袋一阵天旋地转。身体里残留的热度与皮肤传来的冰冷互相撞击，太多难堪的片段涌了上来，他的脑海充斥男人们的污言秽语、嘲笑谩骂，更听见自己发出淫秽下贱的呻吟声，他的胃部翻滚颠倒，想要作呕，想要把不属于自己的东西全部弄出体外，但却如同有个塞子将所有的痛苦与污秽的东西封住，并以他的身体作为容器在发酵，令他发出恶臭，像一具尸体般日益腐蚀、堕落、再也无法挽救。  
而就在这感觉糟到想要自杀的时候，一对漆黑锃亮的鞋子走近，在如天空一样高的地方，有一双眼，如神明一样俯瞰着。  
“李德警探，请恕我直言。现在的你看起来就是一件垃圾，一件肮脏的垃圾。”  
不带有多余的情感，更趋近对现实的评论或叙说，RK900的声音、他的一字一句，都如一根根细小尖锐的冰针，丝毫不差地刺在青年被摧毁的尊严之中。  
他又怎么会顾虑人类不值钱的感情。时间一分一秒地逝过，他必须尽快让这件乱交过后的垃圾跟他一起走。  
拿起盖文的衣服，900不容分说地就强行套上青年身体。  
“我们必须走了。”  
以极度蛮横的动作给盖文穿上外套和裤子，过程一直反抗的人此时已经如临大敌，目眦尽裂，全身发抖，精神紧绷得快濒临崩溃。  
冷冷看着这遍体鳞伤的人类，900合了唇，突然伸手捉住盖文的一条腿，不容分说地便往店外拉。这一举动立即激怒了人类，亦将他从崩溃的边缘拉了回来。衣物与地板疯狂摩擦着，他的身体更是不断撞到其他人的腿或者墙角。  
“放开我！！听到吗，你这个狗娘养的！！”  
在众人惊异的目光底下，仿生人拖着人类的腿出了店门，来到夜深的街上。  
位于偏僻地区的酒吧周围空无一人，盖文的鬼哭狼嚎在夜里响彻街道，900将之无视掉，并联系最近的一台无人出租车前来。  
显示车辆还有五分钟到达，900拽着盖文的腿向出租车驶来的方向前进，即便只是一点也好，他也想要尽快到达案发现场。  
一开始，人类的声音还在身后嚷嚷，手里捉住的脚踝更是不断挣扎。但渐渐的，撕喊叫骂的声音亦淡弱下去，人类躯体的一部分也不再乱动，他真的像是拉着一个死去的人在街上行走，就只剩下压抑在喉咙深处的啜泣声，证明那个人苟且存活。  
900停了下来。为了证实盖文是否还活着般地，他放开青年的腿，回过神，在这萧条的街上冷冷注视这个因痛苦与绝望而蜷缩起四肢的人类。  
拖拽的动作令盖文的上衣翻了过去，后背直接与地面摩擦，已经看到一大片外皮损伤。  
人类用双臂挡住脸，但徒劳的遮挡无法掩饰恸哭的事实，袖管湿了，泪水混淆着血丝与精液在伤痕上涌流而下，令这个肮脏的身体更加不堪入目。  
有过那么一瞬间，900的机体无法做出行动指示。他的眼里投映着盖文落魄、悲惨的模样，将这些恶心的画面在记忆体之中，就只是……如此地简单……  
在脱下外套的一刻，他检测到自己的软体发生了微弱波动。  
在青年的身前半跪下去，他将自己的白色制服披在人类身上，把对方整个裹在怀里，然后一下子轻松地横抱起来。  
身体猛地离地，盖文下意识地捉住了900的衬衫，却就在下一秒意识到现在这个姿势的暧昧。  
“别碰我！”  
无用的倔强让青年忍着酸痛再度挣扎，带着抽泣的喊声在900的颌下乱飞，软绵无力的拳头纷落在厚实的胸口，仿生人有些不耐烦了，低头看了这个烦人的家伙一眼，什么都没说地便作势要松开正公主抱的两条手臂。  
“哇……！！”  
就在惊恐声发出的一刻，900迅速接住了盖文的屁股，把青年在怀里颠了颠，还是如刚才一样抱得好好地不容挣脱。  
冷漠而强势的眼神投落下来，青年的心脏吓得砰通急跳，再也不敢吱声。  
见盖文总算放弃挣扎，900改变了呼叫出租车的目的地址，并拨通现场人员的电话。  
“这里是仿生人RK900，我已经找到李德警探，但他现在无法前往现场，请你们先行处理。”  
简短交代后，900低头，扫视般地看着这个在自己怀中缩成一团的人类，  
“可以走了吗，人类。你死在这里会让我困扰。”  
看似问句，其实只是稍微客气一些的命令。霸道的语句，也只是程序得出的结论。于是，他便这么抱着盖文，继续在街道前进。  
出租车显示因交通事故而需绕路，但现在他已决定不去现场，所以无所谓了。  
向来总是吵吵嚷嚷令人厌烦的人类现在一言不发。  
哭声停止，剩下身体因痛楚而产生的肌肉抽搐，还有因伤口发炎而逐渐升高的体温。  
他立即联网查看了天气预报。未来一小时的降雨率为85%，必须赶快回到盖文的家中，否则淋雨会让盖文的伤势变重。  
给出租车发出催促警告的时候，阴沉的天空已落下细雨。900放弃行进，选择了遮蔽处避雨。  
等候车子时，他没有把盖文放下。从刚才的情况来看，盖文已经连站立也做不到，所以暂时取消任务是合理的。  
他如此分析，双眸一直淡淡看着外面飞洒的雨丝。  
“为什么要去？”  
也许是为了填充这短暂的等待空白，900突然问道，“你就这么害怕同性恋者的身份被公布？”  
明知道那是个陷阱，还要一脚踩下去，被人糟蹋到这种地步，实在是让他不解。  
怀里的人没有回答。  
他垂下首想要观察对方的神情，可是对方已经低下头，阴影遮盖住青年疲惫的脸，让他无法从中窥视。  
他不懂这个人类。就算现在让他看到对方的神情，他也不能确保自己能使用社交系统剖析出对方的内心。  
沉默片刻，他重新抬眼凝注去空无一物的雨幕。  
“还是说你长期缺乏性生活，所以到那样一种下三滥的场所，和好几个男人一起开性爱派对？”  
刺耳的话以平淡的口吻说出，果然，他怀里的人立即有了反应。  
“你说够没有……不要说得你很理解我一样……！！”  
嘶哑的声音就在咫尺的距离吼出，即便是如此亲密的姿态，青年也如一只竖起全身尖刺的刺猬。  
他的脸有被人扇巴掌的痕迹。干涸的嘴唇裂出了血，嘴角亦破损了。哭过的眼眶如涂上烟熏的暗红，灰绿的眼珠仍湿润，那里面装有仇恨与厌恶，那是对900的，亦是对自己的。  
这些属于人类感情、景象，对900来说仍太复杂。  
“不要再去那种地方了。”  
低声地，他如此说道。  
“也不要再跟那些人来往了。”  
即便那低沉的声线里藏有温柔的嫌疑，那也绝对只是出自程序的判定。  
“如果你要忍不住的话，可以找我。”  
他淡蓝的双眼在夜里、在投影之中似会发光。当他安静地凝注着对方时，一切都仿佛被吸入去般，连雨点丝碎的声音也安宁下来。  
“正如你所说，我的身体是没有性功能的构造。但是多少也能释放你的欲望。”  
这是不经意间、由0和1搭建的深情假象。心跳、呼吸、痛苦，全在那一瞬之间忘却，青年愣愣地望着他的瞳孔，望着那几乎看不清的阴暗脸庞，望着那双唇张翕的细微——  
“身为你的仿生人搭档，我有义务保障警探你的身心健康，这是确保能高效完成任务的必要条件。”  
“……”  
就在那刻、那个瞬间。青年捉紧900衬衫的手松开了。  
失重的错觉于一瞬粉碎某些悄生的萌芽，他暗自用力咬住嘴唇，用痛感来麻醉自己。

——是啊，这怎么可能呢。  
人类自嘲地对自己说。  
这一切，是都假象。

 

 

一屁股沾上厕所冰凉的地砖，一阵激灵就从尾椎席卷全身，腰胯与甬道的酸痛更是该死地提醒他刚才发生过什么。  
吃痛的声音还没过去，他的衣服就突然被一身黑衣的仿生人粗鲁地脱走，还没弄清楚到底是怎么回事，900就猛地捉住他脱力的两条腿往肩膀挂，宽大的手掌随之摸向他的臀部，惊得他一个战栗，却无法逃离这强有力的禁锢。  
以双腿打开臀部上抬的淫秽姿势被900压在浴缸旁边，青年瞬间想起酒吧里发生过的淫乱之事，下意识的畏怕掠过之后，却有一种难以言喻的燥热悄生。  
“你、你想干什么！”  
“帮你清洗肠道里残留的精液。”  
对方回答得非常爽快，清澄的瞳色注视着最为污秽的那个地方，却没有丝毫的排斥与厌恶可言。  
“不、不要你管，我自己会……！”  
双腿象征式地挣了几下，刹那间，900抬起眼眸，与他的目光相汇。在这短暂的一眼，他身体的某处有种烧灼的感觉，对方的手掌便如地板一样冰冷，那个眼神也缺少热度，可是他的身体却在那刻立即放弃反抗，或许还在期待接下来发生的事。  
他知道无法跟这个铁罐头强比力量，所以选择接受完全就是无奈和明智之举——他如此催眠自己，并下意识地咽了口水，双眼不禁凝注对方硬朗帅气的脸庞。  
“你现在身体虚弱无力，更有发热的迹象，在清洗完毕后你必须服用抗生素和补充能量，注意保暖并补充睡眠。”  
没有注意到人类的目光，900一直低头专注看着盖文涌出精液的地方。假若这里遭到多个男人的抽插，那么除了清洗之外，他还要确认是否造成内部磨损。  
如此想罢，他开了一些温水将手指沾湿，没有交代什么便在肛门口附近的软肉摩挲。仿生人冰凉的手指触感让青年倒吸口气，他的胸口因紧张而不断起伏，当对方的手指试图进入时，更是紧张地闭上了眼，压抑地发出了难耐的哼声。  
“啊……”  
与人类男性手指的艰涩不同，硅胶的皮肤更为平滑柔韧，很是容易地就进入了才被过度开发的甬道。以两只手指探知着只在资料里得知的直肠曲度，内壁的柔软实在出乎意料，而里面残留的粘稠液体亦为他的推进润滑，他小心翼翼地将弯曲着手指插到更深处，指尖摸索每一寸开始吸食他手指的媚肉。  
擦过一个栗子大小的小硬块时，人类的全身如过电一样颤抖，双手更用力捉住他的衣服，咬紧牙关地忍耐快要泄出的淫叫。  
900默默看着盖文失神与克制间徘徊挣扎的脸，手指刻意地在他的身体里作出小小的抽插动作，并每一次都有意无意地戳中那个地方，再溜走至甬道的深处。  
“这里是前列腺的位置吗？”  
如此平淡地询问着，900的手指却在人类的体内开始了规律运动。后庭带来的快感  
“你问我…我问谁啊！”  
咬紧牙关都无法抵受本就被操得敏感的身体再被不断刺激前列腺带来的快感，而且不同刚才被男人粗大的阴茎强奸，900的手指没有给他强行撑裂身体的可怕，而只是单纯地刺激着他的敏感点，刺激后庭的酥麻伴随细微的疼痛与发热带动前方一直低垂的肉棒再一次勃起，射在里头的精液在手指的快速抽插之下再度与脆弱的内壁激烈摩擦，不少的白浊被翻出了穴眼，900的指尖更探入更深，在强暴着青年的同时挖出埋在他体内属于其他男人的东西。  
冲洗过手指，新一轮的指奸再次噗啾噗啾在这个贪婪的嘴巴里猛烈进进出出，饥饿的肉壁就像把他的指头当做美味的东西地不断紧紧吸食，每一次的抽出都会遭到紧致的挽留，他感受到盖文的直肠里分泌出肠液一样的粘稠液体，对方的手使劲地捉着自己不放，双腿亦锁住他的肩头，这个肮脏的身体每一处都表现出对性爱的习惯与痴迷，连那张算不上漂亮的脸，也开始被欲望侵蚀得淫荡与无耻。  
“想起刚才被男人轮奸的快感了吗……Bitch？”  
故意用上恶意的词汇，900的身体猛地一撞盖文，他没有性爱部件的下体碰到两个肿胀的肉囊，被黑色衣物紧密包裹的躯体亦掩不住那强势彪悍的气势，即便这样，他的表情还是不曾改变，他的眼里没有任何波澜。  
“哈啊……你这塑料渣滓……不要太过分了……嗯啊……~”  
畅快与刺痛交织的快感逼出青年几滴泪水，即便是全身都沉迷在这个漂亮仿生人对自己的暴行之上，那张嘴巴依旧损。  
“是吗，我看警探你也挺沉醉我这塑料渣滓的手指带你带来的感觉的。”  
“闭嘴……啊……！”  
又一次以那个无性地身体去撞击，造成一种他真的与900在性交的错觉。青年的叫骂与呻吟混搅不清，手指在肠道里抽插的淫媚声响不断，这样的情景明明与今晚的乱交无实质区别，可是感觉却完全不同。  
眼前的不是那些丑陋、可恶，像猪头一样令他反胃的嘴脸。他不得不承认这个该死的仿生人长着一张令人爱慕的好看脸蛋，而当那双冷冰冰的眼睛无感情地看过来时，一切都会变得奇怪——  
就在电光石火之间，900的距离与自己何其地近。他的嘴唇仿佛要触上自己的，他的眸子里倒映出一张陌生的、着迷而期待的脸孔——  
“Fuck……我……啊、哈~嗯啊……！”  
被侵犯的快感翻天覆地涌来，在那个目光的注视底下，青年昂着首像女人地淫叫出声，那被当成飞机杯般蹂躏的身体终于迎来一次真正的高潮。  
一小股浓液从马眼喷涌而出，溅到他的胸口与小腹，更撒到900纯黑的衬衫上。射精过来，大脑一片空白，而他淫乱的叫声仿佛还在这个不大的沐浴间里回荡，急促的呼吸声拟造出甜蜜错觉，高潮的余温侵蚀四肢百骸，他全身都酥软，腰臀与胯部更是被电击一样持续地酥麻颤抖，让他久久不能清醒。  
“又射了呢。刚才还没释放够吗？”  
冷淡地看着盖文高潮之后的脸，900把沾满肠液的手指抽出，蘸取一点青年小腹上的精液，然后缓慢地伸出舌头，轻轻地舔舐了指尖肠液与精液的混合。  
阻止的声音还来不及发出，那个堪比性爱情色的画面便毫无预兆地召显眼前。他看到900凝注着指尖的眼神，看到那条深粉柔软的舌头，在他的舌尖添上自己体液的瞬间，他的感觉就好像又升上了一个高潮。  
不过，那也只是一场白日梦罢了。  
“你的精液里面含糖量过高，精子含量比正常水平低。李德警探，假如你想要孩子，我建议注意饮食。”  
无视气氛的发言足以令身体的热度急速下降。不知从哪来的力气，盖文猛地推开900，随手捉起浴缸边上的沐浴液向他砸去。  
“……给我滚出去！！！”

 

终于，卫生间里剩下他一个人。  
瘫软地坐在地板上，他打开花洒，让冷水无情地搭在伤口上面。  
今晚遭遇的一切不看似乎已经不重要了。他的脑里全是那个该死的仿生人。  
伤口越痛，那些记忆、快感、触动，便越是该死的深刻。  
“混账RK900……这到底算什么……”  
掩着仍发热的脸，盖文痛苦地低喊。  
一想到900还在外面等他，他就知道今晚的磨难还得继续。

 

***

 

“康纳，你在发什么呆？”  
“……”  
汉克的声音从前方不远处传来，拉下了一段距离的康纳愣愣地看了男人一眼，立即提步追上。  
“你该不会又在汇报什么吧。”  
“不是的。连接模控生命的自检系统已经卸载了，我只是扫描到记忆储存区有一片空白地带。”  
看着康纳额边因正进行搜索而显示为黄色的状态灯，汉克若有所思，然后摆出一副随意的态度。  
“那肯定是喝了假酒时候弄的吧……”  
“我认为不是的。我的记忆功能没有受损，所以就算是混乱期间的影像也应该录下来的才对。”  
“少那么一点记忆又不会死的，快走。”  
“好的，副队长。”  
赶鸭子似的催促，他害怕康纳会深究那段缺失的记忆。  
当对方无辜的眼神向上投来，他已经开始后悔自己选择了逃避。

 

10:36pm，底特律市中心某家大型热门酒吧。  
在步入这灯红酒绿的一瞬，嘈杂震耳的音乐与疯狂痴迷的舞步占据所有的听觉与视觉，各种妖娆曼妙的身姿在灯光迷离的舞池里扭动摇摆，烟酒与香水的味道弥漫在封闭的空气当中，每一次的呼吸都会被拉进这失落天堂一般。  
“噢……我讨厌死这种地方了。为什么我总要来这样的鬼地方调查？”  
明明是重金属控的中年男子却受不了这种像打桩机锤击大脑的酒吧音乐，对不时投入眼帘的袭胸摸屁股动作更是嫌恶之际。只见到他硕大的身躯灵活避开一个摇头晃脑的醉酒鬼，然后一脸嫌弃地拉着康纳的手臂往边上比较少人的地方走。  
“从上个世纪70年代起，迪斯科舞厅就在全球风靡，我认为副队长你应该也有去过这种社交场所。”安卓对这种场景没什么感想，只是单纯地凭现状分析。  
“Well，去过是去过，但我那时候没现在这么……开放。”瞄了某个把女人的腿架到肩膀上的男人一眼，汉克忍不住翻了白眼，“Less talk，把人找到把话问了我们就滚蛋。”  
“我会使用人面识别系统尽快找到舞厅的老板。”

 

感谢高科技，汉克和康纳两个没耗太久就在特等座区找到了酒吧的老板。  
跟所有花天酒地的有钱人一样，男人穿着昂贵的西装，嘴里叼着香烟，身边伴着保镖，怀里拥着一个性感的女性仿生人，双眼却直直地看着就在圆形沙发正前方不远处的钢管舞台。  
向保镖出示了证件，汉克粗壮的身体直接挡在男人前面。  
“晚上好，我是底特律警局的汉克•安德森副队长。相信你已经知道我来的目的吧。”  
好风光被遮住，男人没有生气，只是夹下香烟在烟灰缸里弹了弹，举头眯细双眼，看向这个头发花白的警官。  
“Sir，我知道的全都对警方说了，还有什么好问的？”  
面对这个在DPD里见过几次面的大老板，汉克的态度并不友好。  
“我知道你有所隐瞒，要是你不好好交代，我们警局见。”  
男人耸耸肩，一脸无谓，“OK，把我拉回警局审问一番，然后无罪释放，就跟以往一样的戏码。”  
双手拍在不锈钢大理石桌上，汉克背手指了指后方跳得正嗨的人群，“你这里已经发生好几起杀害仿生人的案件了，凶手很可能就潜伏在这堆人里头，每天在舞池里寻找目标，难道你就不担心的吗？”  
男子蹙了蹙眉讥笑一声，“不好意思，请注意你的言辞。案件不是发生在我的舞厅里的，那些骚货安卓都是在外面被杀的，关我什么事？”  
对方事不关己的态度瞬间激怒汉克，他凶狠地看向男子，如同猎豹盯着它的猎物，露出尖锐锋利的牙齿，发出威慑震喝的低吼声。  
“我最后再警告你一次，各种证据显示你牵连其中，很有可能是纵容凶手的共犯，所以你他妈的给我坦白招来。要是给我捉住你的把柄，就有你好看的。”  
男人挑了挑眉，亦不示弱，“你这是在威胁我吗，警官？”  
硝烟的味道就要在这刻升起，一直背手站在后方的康纳当机立断地选择上前，拉住汉克握紧的拳头的手，“副队长。这里请交给我。”  
看了康纳一眼，汉克不忿地哼了一声，生气地挪到旁边。  
确认汉克已经到自己身后去，康纳冷静地看向面前的酒吧老板。这个人没有太多可以分析的东西，也没有犯罪记录，身边的仿生人亦只是改造过面部的普通服务型。正如汉克所说的，要将其定罪还为时尚早，他们目前掌握的证据并不充分。为此，他必须在这里进行一次非正式的审问。  
“目前为止，被杀害的四名仿生人均曾在你的舞厅、登上那个舞台跳过舞，然后她们随人类离开，进行性交易行为，之后在离开的路上被杀。”  
对方不是嫌疑犯，康纳没有选择威吓等的手段，而是冷酷地陈述事件。  
仿生人的话不带有任何的攻击，他的眼眸里倒映变幻莫测的霓虹灯光，从高处如主神一般冰冷地审视人类。  
人类的男子沉默地看着这名仿生人的陌生脸孔，眼中的轻蔑不知为何变得若有深意。却见他收起搂住女性仿生人的手，挪了挪依靠在沙发背的身子，像是想要看清康纳的脸一样倾身凑近过来。  
“我这里只是提供一个场所，人类啊，仿生人啊要干些什么，我管不着。或者你们可以在这里守株待兔，或许会有收获也说不定，呵……”  
对康纳邪邪一笑，男子重新揽回他那仿生人伴侣，翘起二郎腿吸一口烟。  
安静地观察这名人类，康纳知道他完全没有合作的意思。在警局里他也试过审问这个人，但得不到什么有用情报，就算把场景换到这里，答案也只会一样。但是，他并不是没有收货。男人的话提醒了他。守株待兔的反义，便是主动出击。  
“这根本就是浪费时间，上舞池跳舞就会被杀手盯上的说法已经传开了，没有仿生人会蠢到再上去跳舞。或者凶手会改变目标，选择在下面寻找对象。”  
这时，汉克不耐烦地声音在耳边响起，康纳旋身，看了眼特等席正对面的比舞池高出一个台阶的钢管舞台。  
“我认为还可以一试。”眼中倒映舞池中竖立的银色钢管，康纳用力地说。随即，他回头看向男人和身边的仿生人。看着康纳坚定的脸，男子悠悠然地吹出一口烟，嘴角一歪，颔了颔首便向身旁的塑胶女郎示以眼色。  
女郎的目光从主人移到康纳身上，四目相视，安卓之间无需言语，两个状态灯同时显现黄色，一切尽在不言中。  
微微地向对方点了点头，康纳脱下外套放在沙发上，转身大步走向舞池中央的高台。  
“Hey，康纳！你要去哪里！”  
汉克伸手想要拉住康纳，却忽地被黑衣的保镖拦住，他顿时有些懂了。回过身来，汉克警惕地盯着一直在微笑的男人。  
“刚才那个眼神算什么…？”  
男人眯了眯眼，心情似乎十分地好，“没什么，只是……聊聊天，交流一下而已。”  
“……”汉克不吭声，但绝对不相信这人的鬼话。他不相信这人会明目张胆地对康纳做些什么，现在先静观其变。  
“威士忌？”  
让侍应生给汉克倒了杯酒，男人率先举杯，豪快地一饮而尽。  
“别跟我玩花样。”  
瞪了一眼对方，汉克亦举起酒杯，不客气地饮下。

 

走向舞台的时候，他的中枢系统便不断分析刚才接收到的数据包。他从来没有做过这种事，亦不曾想过自己会做这种事，但是为了完成任务，这就没有什么愿意或不愿意可言的。  
现在舞台上跳钢管舞的就只有两个人类的年轻女性，三支钢管中只有最近特等座的一支空出来，他走到发出白色LED灯光的台阶下面，向周围扫视一圈，没有发现什么可疑人员。  
所以，只剩下一个选择了。  
抬起膝盖，踏上这个由蓝白三角型发光板块拼凑的舞台，这里就像是专门给仿生人演出的一个位置，当他登上去的一刻，在周围群魔乱舞的人类与仿生人都顷刻扭过头来，无数异样的目光从低处激射而来，全都在凝注他这一个严肃地穿着衬衫西裤，扣好每一颗扣子，系着领带的非人类。  
“是仿生人！”  
“终于有安卓上去了！”  
“男的有什么看头啊？”  
“从没有见过这样的脸啊，他是什么型号？”  
“一点也不性感，有什么好看的？”  
太多的蜚语传入听觉系统，却无法引起这个异常仿生人一丝情感波动。他的状态灯一直显示蓝色，蜜糖色的瞳孔在从下投来的灯光里不断闪烁，非服务型仿生人的他需要数秒的时间来加载并不兼容的数据。  
进度条加载中，达到100%.  
下一刻，康纳棕色的双眼转变为莹亮的蓝色，浅淡的唇色也更改成柔亮的粉红，右手手掌褪去皮肤层，触碰到钢管的一刹，单调无味的银白色立即变成仿生人专属的莹蓝色。舞池中发出一阵低叹声，但台上的仿生人没有理会，他的表情平稳而冰冷，漠视脚底下所有人期待而诧异的目光。他慢慢抬起手臂，五指插入发丝之中，随意地撩拨打理得一丝不苟的头发。轻轻地甩了甩头，让一头柔顺的棕发凌乱摆动。  
在康纳伸手摘下领带的一瞬，台下有人屏住了呼吸。  
纤长幼白的手指，缓慢地拉下领带，一颗、一颗地解开纽扣。纯白的衬衫被灯光染成充满科技感的浅蓝色，仿生人的领口的皮肤一寸一寸地显露出来，锁骨的形状、胸口小片的白皙，到第三颗纽扣时便到此为止。合身尺寸刚好抱住那个姣好的身姿，两块胸肌的形状在衬衫底下若陷若现，松垮的领口与领带之间，还能隐约中间陷下去的浅沟。  
仿生人淡淡地俯视了一眼台下所有人，再抬起焕着蓝光的眼睛，眺过去前方的VIP。  
酒吧的老板、汉克，还有一连串凶案的犯人也在看着。  
It's show time.  
程序启动，驱使他缓缓伸出舌头，魅惑地舔了自己粉嫩的嘴唇。  
双手捉住荧光的电子钢管，载入钢管舞的动作数据，他便开始如任何一个刚钢管舞者地开始扭动身躯，绕着钢管旋转，深蹲然后翘着屁股站起，皮鞋与台面摩擦出吱吱的声响，他甩动头发，冷淡的目光撩过每一个视线所及。  
台下开始有人尖叫，伸手想要摸到那紧紧裹在裤子里面的圆润臀部。就连本来在旁边看人类女性跳舞的人也挤过来这边，圈着嘴巴起哄地大喊。  
“脱裤子！！”  
“脱啊，婊子！！”  
“我们想看你欠操的屁股！！！”  
各种疯狂、渴望的喊声化作电流数据汇集到中枢，然后，就如同真的要回应所有人的欲望一样，那性感的薄唇竟弯出了一丝微弱的笑弧，他停止了初阶的动作，一边轻轻扭动着身体、曲折着膝盖，一边用手缓慢地解开腰上的皮带。  
“Ho——！！”  
“快点——！！”  
“Babe！Give me more！！”  
台下的人像疯了一样尖叫，台上的人不紧不慢地微笑，一点一点地松开皮带，在无数男女炙热的目光底下，让裤子随着扭腰扭臀的动作向下滑落。本以为会就这样看到内裤与大腿，但是却不是那么简单。  
在裤子滑下、露出雪白的大腿根部一瞬，映入所有人眼中的是不松不紧、刚好绷在腿根与纯黑四角内裤之间的防滑吊带。两条腿、四只架子夹着衬衫下摆，如同什么色情用具的防滑带肋在衬衫与内裤之间构建出一小节绝对领域，往上看则是包括着里面仍是位置的性感地带，却也在白色衬衫的遮挡底下模糊不清，当那个妖娆的身体扭动起来是，吊带绷紧住他柔软的腿部皮肤，肋出淡淡的痕迹。  
所有的细节都如此地撩拨性欲，比赤身裸体都要来得劲爆。  
随着裤子逐渐脱到小腿，呈现在大家眼前的还有同样绑着吊带的深灰色袜子，谁也没有想过底下会是这种禁欲而又刻意魅惑的景象，当皮鞋脱掉了，两条修长皙白的腿暴露炫蓝的灯光之中。没有多余的赘肉，也不会太过瘦削，近乎完美的长腿拥有柔韧美好的质感与软滑细致的皮肤，当身体跳动时也不是死的感觉，模拟肌肉的抽动与关节的细致结合将他打造成远胜人类这个物种的性感天使。他的一颦一笑，一眸一瞥，淡漠似冰霜或诱惑如甜点，在一瞬之间如病毒般俘虏所有人的丑陋原始的欲望。  
随着康纳的舞步与跳跃，台下的人亦开始癫狂，他们吹口哨，失去理智地尖叫大喊，用污秽的话去语奸这个漂亮的小可爱，还有人朝台上扔钱。他就像是天使与恶魔的交融，明明每一个动作都如此地撩人，扭动得使劲的腰肢，高翘得仿佛在邀请人猛烈地操自己的屁股，但他的表情始终毫不刻意，无论是冷漠如冰霜的，还是诱惑如甜点的，都不失清纯甜美的气质，萦绕在他身上的是如少女或孩子般的纯粹，但这就更令人想要狠狠地弄坏他，玷污他，想要让他在身下哭，撕开那件罪恶的白衬衫，留下那些色情的吊带与袜子，就这样进行最热情激烈的交缠。  
不知道多少个男人被这个模糊性别界线的漂亮家伙点燃了欲火，整个酒吧乐声喧天，人类与仿生人无分种族，全都如嗑药一样沉迷致幻，他们全都围在舞台周围，伸长着手臂，即使是一点也好，想要亲手摸到康纳的肌肤。  
引发全程热烈与注目的仿生人则依旧带着淡弱的魅笑舞动，仿佛把钢管当做正在缠绵的恋人，他在这条长管上摩擦自己柔韧的身体，将乳沟和屁股缝在上面来回地蹭动，更伸出湿滑肉粉的舌头，把它当成什么美味之物地缓而慢之地从下而上舔舐这条粗管子。这是从未在这个舞台上出现的露骨勾引与性暗示，就在这一刻，几乎所有的男人都会觉得身体像有团火烧一样热。  
修长的腿勾住钢管，他轻盈地翻转身体，以蓝管作为支撑旋转。在白衬衫翻下而露出背脊时，全场更是爆发出几乎要掀翻天花板的尖叫。他以惊险而美丽的姿势停在众人之巅，湛蓝的眼睛凝望过底下疯狂的人们，最后，那性感的野性目光落在了前方某个人的脸上。  
就在视线相汇的一刻，他波平如镜的软体底端亦泛动起圈圈涟漪。  
而同时地，那头发灰白的人类男子亦如被那双眼射出的电流击中，不单是心脏，更有其他部位开始不稳。  
“这个蠢材……！”  
愤愤地咬了牙，汉克再也干坐不下去了。他猛地站起身，想要去阻止康纳，后腰却立即被一种熟悉的冰冷抵住。  
“Sit down.”  
酒吧老板低沉的声音从后响起，汉克没有法子，只能顺着枪杆的推搡回到位置上。  
“用枪指着警察？你胆子挺大的啊。”  
男人不屑地翘唇笑笑，指了指台上正跳得起劲的康纳，“他已经签了协议，要在上面至少跳15min才可以下来，而且……还必须和赞助最多的客人玩一晚。”  
“What？什么时候签的！？”汉克一惊，差点又要站起，却再度被保安用枪指着坐下。  
男人的笑意更深，“就在刚才，那个眼神的一瞬间，你的小情人确认了协议内容。”  
“Fuck！你他妈的是有意骗他上去的吧！”他就知道仿生人之间对视没什么好事！  
“不要说得那么难听，这都是你情我愿的事。我提供场所，拿一点提成，三方都高兴，而且客人想玩什么是他的自由，或者只是让那个小可爱陪聊天呢~”男子施施然地说道，汉克虽然愤怒，却意识到这是之前几次调查都没有得出的情报。  
找仿生人过夜的人压根不肯透露这里的潜规则，应该是怕被拒之门外吧。但是现在这个老板似乎十分满意康纳的演出，更有与自己较劲的迹象，所以才自我意识过剩，有意透露出来的吧。  
思索之际，男人身边的女仿生人凑近主人的耳朵，小声说了些什么。  
男子点点头，吸口烟，眼睛玩味地看着前方的康纳，那显然是满意并期待某些事发展的表情。  
“她在报数，对吧。”汉克抬了抬下颌，抬眸藐视地看着男人。对方轻笑，似乎没有把他的话当做一回事。  
他眯了眯眼，再一次道，“把数字给我看。”  
男子挑挑眉毛，很是感兴趣的样子，“要参加商品竞拍吗，副队长？”  
“你这里有规定警察不能参加吗？”  
男子无话可说，扬了扬手指，让女伴拿出一块平板给这名新客。  
取过平板，他一眼就看到上面同步直播的康纳画面，还有一旁不断飙升的数字。  
“很厉害吧，这个数字已经快破纪录了。”  
“该死的变态们……”忍不住小声骂道，汉克捉紧手里的平板，又不禁谈心地抬头看向康纳。  
“喜欢漂亮男孩子的人意外地多啊……看完今晚不会只是聊聊天了吧……” 男人仿佛读懂他的心思地刻意煽动，但见汉克若有所思一般，然后动着一只手指在屏幕上输入。  
“我出这个价。”  
听到汉克要出价，男人让女伴取来了另一台平板。一看上面显示的最高价钱，老板有些惊讶地喊了出来，“很大手笔嘛……安德森副队长。”  
不过，这样的感叹没有持续太久，最大的数字马上就被刷新。  
“很可惜，看来还有比副队长你更想要那个男孩的。”  
男人挑衅般地念着，汉克眯着老花眼注视屏幕上的数字，无需过多的思考，他一句话也不说地开始输入新的数字。然而，这个场所里就是有某个人在跟他竞标，每一次他加价，那个人总会价钱。透过网络，康纳一晚所有权的角逐跟舞台上的钢管舞一样激烈展开。  
再加。  
再加。  
再加。  
一次又一次，汉克毫不吝啬地增加数额，终于，那个令人瞠目结舌的数字终于停止变化，屏幕弹出已经到15分钟的提示，汉克放下平板，抬头看向挂在钢管上的仿生人。  
没错，收到时间提示的康纳也停止了动作，   
“结束了吧。”花了大钱的人扬扬嘴角，当他有点小得意地看向老板时，对方也营业性质地笑笑。  
“恭喜你，副队长，可是中标者不是你。”  
汉克不相信，“你脑袋是不是最近被打过？我明明出价最高。”  
“叫他过来。” 并没有急着回答汉克的问题，男人吩咐保镖去给康纳开路，为这个性感宝贝挡开无数痴汉的魔掌，安全迎回贵宾席。  
觉得可疑的汉克拿起平板，刚才明明停止变动的数字，现在竟然比自己的投标价高出一些。他抬眼看了看眼前的男人，当即明白了原因。  
“I see……想不到这里也有一个变态啊。”  
没错，从康纳站到这个男人面前，当那双干净纯粹的脸庞倒映入眼时，人类肮脏的欲望就被勾起。  
“他很漂亮，很迷人……他身上有一种……这里所有人类和仿生人都没有的特质。让人想要玷污他，弄坏他……”  
玩火的发言落下的一瞬，就在两个人类男子之间，轮盘快速转动的声音快速掠过，随即听见“啪”的一声，放空的漆黑枪管仿佛凭空出现地抵在酒吧老板的额门，并迅速被渗出的冷汗弄湿了冰冷的枪口。  
举枪的男人犹有余裕地露出遗憾的表情，并将只装有一发子弹的枪支用力抵向对方。  
“你看来挺幸运的。不过下一发，你还会这么幸运吗？”  
数秒钟前还在意淫康纳的男人脸色骤变，谄媚的笑脸看起来是如此丑陋。  
“哈……哈哈哈哈！我是说笑的呢，警官……”  
这时，男子看到康纳回到席区，立即像找到救星一样嚷道，“看，他是你的了！”  
穿回了裤子，瞳色和唇色都恢复到原样的康纳看上去一脸莫名，仿佛跟刚才在钢管上磨蹭身体勾引男人的不是同一台安卓。  
“副队长，你怎么掏枪了？”  
汉克只觉得心口和裤裆都一紧，拿起康纳的外套给他披上，拉住他的手就粗鲁拽走。  
“走了。”

 

11:13pm，底特律市中心某家大型热门酒吧的入口，一个人类与一名仿生人正拉拉扯扯，来往的人已对这种场景见怪不怪，全都无视他们直接进入门口。  
“干嘛不走啊！是不是要我扛你这台塑料回去！”  
怕被会认为是喝醉酒强拉着仿生人陪自己玩的中年男人怒骂着，但仿生人就像死活不肯走的柴犬一样，双腿笔直地蹭在地上。  
康纳小心地注意周边环境，并压低声音，“汉克，协议上要求我陪价高者一晚，而且凶手很可能会出现。”  
汉克此时脑子正发热着，压根听不进去。  
“价高者就是我，我说要回家！你他妈就在家里陪我，OK？！”  
身高188、体型健硕的人类男子力道不容小觑，康纳一个踉跄，差点一头扎进汉克胸口。此时副队长便如同一只发飙的熊，他必须让其冷静。  
“副队长，之前的受害者都是在舞厅提供的免费套房里过夜的，这里很可能是凶手的舒适区，万一我们离开了，凶手很可能会放弃。”  
康纳柔声请求，汉克盯了他一眼，不耐烦地扁了扁嘴巴，生气地叉着腰，好一会才压住脾气，找回一点自己在进行任务的指责。  
将康纳拉到少人的一边，汉克亦低声道，“你真的认为凶手会出现？”  
“凶手似乎对于人类发生关系的异常仿生人抱有仇恨态度，我们可以在房间里呆上一段时间，让凶手认为我们发生了性关系，然后让我一个独处，凶手很可能就会出手。”  
“……”  
“就算凶手不出现，也不会有任何损失，对吧？”  
“……”  
话说得确实没错。就算白跑一趟，也只是浪费掉一晚上的时间而已。但万一凶手出现，那就是意外收获了。而且，说不定他的“收货还不止于此。  
掂量了片刻，汉克别扭地看了康纳两眼，终于十万分不情愿般地答应。  
“那个Fucking room在哪里？”

 

根据老板女伴提供的路线，康纳顺利找到酒吧附属的酒店，与汉克一起来到赠送一晚的包房。  
好多年没住过酒店的人满是新奇地在包间里转悠，又直接用手餐车上已切好的煎牛排块放入嘴中。  
“呵，挺豪华的，还有免费晚餐。挺好吃的还。”  
从刚才起就一直留意没有人在跟踪的康纳回头一看到汉克在吮手指，立即就严肃训责。  
“汉克，现在已经很晚了，你不能吃太多。”  
敷衍地回答，汉克赶紧再多吃几块。  
“知道了知道了……这些不就是被剧烈运动提供能量的嘛。”  
不耐烦地随口说着，不过才刚出口，汉克就意识到话里不经意携带的深意。男子尴尬地一屁股坐在床上并偷看去康纳，可是仿生人似乎也没机灵到读懂他的话中所指，倒是把他心虚的样子理解为无端端付了一大笔钱的不快。  
“我为我的鲁莽道歉。你付了多少钱？”  
小心翼翼地说着，康纳整了整柔软的被褥，在汉克的身边坐下，抬起眼眸，如一个初生的孩子般看着汉克的每一个表情变化。  
感受到来自身边不带有任何杂质的目光，汉克顿时心乱如麻。他不知道如何向康纳解释这个世间的黑暗与污秽，更真心希望康纳无需碰触到人性丑陋的一面。他觉得自己好像一个像孩子讲解生理知识的家长般尴尬，而且上天也没有给他实践的机会。  
“要是我没有出手，”于是，他只能支吾地、隐晦地尝试解释，“你真的要跟一个不认识的男人……或者女人……虽然不太可能……玩、玩一晚吗？”  
莫名地眨了眨眼睛，康纳理解汉克的话耗时要比平常要久。  
“……我并非服务型仿生人，我没有性爱的硬件与软体，我认为我没什么可以服务中标的对象的。”  
康纳说得理所当然一般，而汉克一听，立即嗤笑一笑，然后无奈地摇摇头。  
“你可真是个天真烂漫的小Baby啊……”  
一边笑着，男人一边给自己倒红酒，为瓦解此刻尴尬地昂首喝一口，旁边的仿生人乖巧地看着，然后不知是否有意为之地，就在他吞下酒液的一刻突然爆炸发言。  
“我认为我仅能做到的只有口交了。”  
“噗——！”  
嘴里的红酒瞬间夸张地喷溅出来，汉克辛苦地咳嗽着，而康纳还在继续说。  
“关闭了生物证据分析功能，我的口腔与人类无差。”  
“咳咳……Stop！！”  
他都快呛死了，康纳还是一脸无辜，更贴心地拿起手帕，给他擦掉胡子上的酒。  
“需要我为你服务吗，汉克？毕竟你付了钱，而且我恐怕很久都无法还给你。”  
“Shut up！！”  
忽地，人类男子怒吼的声音振动整个房间。如同被刺中软肋，他猛地拿掉脸上的手帕，用力捉住康纳的手臂。  
“不要把自己说得那么贱！好像那些兜售身体的站街女一样！”  
刹那间，汉克暴怒的脸在眼前放大，仿生人的状态灯一瞬变黄。他的程序出现些许紊乱，却又找不到错误所在。  
康纳垂下眼睑，发出被主人责骂的小狗般的可怜声音，“……我很抱歉。我只是想要帮上忙。”  
“康纳，我……”那样的眼神、那样的声线，刹那就将人类的心都融化俘虏。汉克六神无主，觉得自己仿佛重返几十年前的少年时代，为柠檬般青涩的爱恋所烦恼。  
“我只是不想把这变得跟交易一样……你不欠我什么，而我付钱也是自愿的……”  
不自觉地握紧了康纳的手，汉克蹙了眉头，他的大脑似乎不受控制一般，连自己说些什么都不太清楚。  
“想到你有可能要陪其他男人，我就……”  
想要杀了那些家伙。把那些乱看的眼睛都挖掉，把那些想要乱摸的手都砍了，那样魅惑如恶魔般的姿态，明明连他自己也没看过……  
一想至此，他就忍不住恨得咂嘴。人类男性的占有欲太过可怕，不知不觉间，他或许已把康纳视为己有。都怪那家伙太过听从，总是形影不离，成为如烟酒般戒不掉的坏习惯。  
“谢谢你，副队长。”  
心烦意乱之际，对方柔和的声音传入耳间，他正想扭过头去，视线却突然被遮盖，一个青年男性的身体分开双腿，双手搭在他的肩上，无经思索般地坐到他的大腿上。  
汉克瞬间傻了。  
“你在干嘛。”  
做出如此明示动作的仿生人脑袋一歪，若无其事地说道，“协议数据包里包括性爱的数据，可惜我的系统与硬件均不兼容，不过里面确实说这个姿势会让对方觉得愉悦。”  
挑逗的话语被硬生弄成教科书一样的口吻，可是这不妨碍汉克老脸一红，急于狡辩。  
“我根本就没有……！”  
康纳的屁股稍稍往下一扭，人类男子的旗帜便诚实地向上升起。仿生人毫无情趣可言的眼瞳平淡地看向汉克，如汇报调查进度一般开始连珠炮地叙述。  
“汉克，你现在的体温为36.5°，而你的生殖器的温度为37.6°，并有不断上升的趋势——”  
“Damn it！！”  
突然，爆破一样的喊声刺激康纳的听觉系统，他接收到的视像更忽然因强烈震荡而模糊。他感受到属于人类的温暖从四面八方袭来，他这才意识到，自己被汉克拉到了床上，以双手紧紧地拥着。人类灼热的器官正抵在自己的臀部中间，他被汉克的手臂紧搂住腰部，汉克的脸与自己好近，对方高挑的鼻尖都碰到了他的鼻梁，花白的胡须轻轻在脸上摩挲，当对方开口说话时，嘴唇似乎差那么一点就会吻上他的皮肤。  
“过了今晚，你给我删掉那些乱七八糟的数据包。”  
“可是……”  
“听话。”  
“……Got it.”  
男人的声音能和他的身体产生电磁反应，让康纳无法抗拒。当对方脱去自己的长裤时，他还能检测到汉克的心跳在一直加快。  
深色长裤被随便丢在床下，人类粗糙的大手缓慢抚摸安卓绸子般平滑的大腿肌肤，手指钻入捆住大腿根部的带子，在与内裤之间的一小片皮肤上留恋地来回摩挲。他仰着头，薄蓝色的眸子深深注视康纳暖棕色的眼珠，他的脑里还不断闪现刚才康纳在台上跳钢管舞的模样，现在这个性感小恶魔就在自己怀里，难以不让他遐想非非。  
“你一直都这么穿的？这么多的……吊带？”  
就像那些出来嫖的中年大叔，汉克猥琐地坏笑着，手指捏起康纳的吊带然后突然放手，让带子与皮肤碰撞出美妙又满怀恶意的声音。  
康纳的身子微微颤了颤，不明白这样的动作有什么意义。  
“这是用来防止衬衫与袜子移位的佐件，有什么问题吗？”  
看来这台安卓没有丝毫的自觉。他这身古典传统、满载禁欲又挑起人欲望的打扮，加上这个柔软曼妙的身体、漂亮无暇的脸蛋，举手投足都能让人产生邪恶念头。  
“You sexy motherfucker……这些带子绝对不能让除我以外的男人看到，知道吗？”  
眼中满是宠溺骂道，男子干燥的手指轻轻抚摸康纳的脸，康纳不时眨着眼睛，倒映着=室内灯光的瞳孔里映着他的瞳色，看上去是那么干净纯粹，充满好奇与期待。他空无一物的下体在不经意间摩擦着自己的火热，让汉克不由得去想象假如自己见过的平滑下体拥有跟人类男性一样的阴茎与肛门，想象康纳就以现在这个姿势双腿大开地坐在自己腿上，黑色的内裤被脱下，身上剩下衬衫、吊带与袜子，他滚烫的坚挺慢慢插入到康纳的身体之中，仿佛全身都被人造出来的温暖、柔韧、湿滑的肌肉包裹，享受到前所未有的快乐……  
但是现在他毕竟压制住内心的魔鬼，他还没有让康纳去装性爱部件的心理准备。或许他现在能做的，就真的只有康纳所说的——让他给自己口交了。  
闭着嘴巴，汉克没有对康纳爬向自己的下身表示不满。这个漂亮的家伙在床上翘着屁股低头解开他裤子的皮带。他真的很想伸手去摸摸衬衫下摆的那里，当他他心痒痒地看着这些时，他的裤子连内裤一并被脱到膝盖，那条气魄十足的分身就炫耀般地在康纳脸前弹了出来，并并仿生人的手轻轻握着，好像什么新奇事物一样在手心里把玩摸弄。  
男子咽了口水，难以置信地看着这画面。  
自己粗壮的、青筋凸显的阴茎与康纳干净可爱的脸形成鲜明对比，当自己的肉棒在康纳的抚弄和舔舐底下从马眼渗出前列腺液时，那好比玷污了纯洁天使的犯罪感便更加强烈。  
“汉克，这是我第一次与人类进行性相关行为，所以如果我做得不好，你不要生气……”  
“Shut up…Just suck.”  
不耐烦地让康纳住嘴，他同时也忍不住倒吸口气。  
该死，这可恶的安卓的舌头就跟真人一模一样，或许比真人的还舒服。不知道他是不是把嘴里的温度调节成人类的体温、或是更高一点，那条舌头热热地舔上阴茎的皮肤，每一下都能让人欲仙欲死，而康纳的表情却不像刚才跳钢管舞时候的冷漠魅惑，而是回复到他的本性——甜美而可人。  
“Oh god……”汉克从喉咙里发出干哑难耐的哼声，咬着牙把手指插入到康纳的头发里头，若有若无地按着他的脑袋，想让他再使劲一点取悦自己。康纳像一只什么都不懂的小狗狗，把他又粗又长的分身当成美味的棒棒糖那样仔细地舔，舌尖在铃口刮取汁液，他的手玩弄下面两个软熟的球体，另一只手在阴茎的根部上下撸动，再轻轻弓起背脊，张开嘴巴将人类的龟头整个含进去。  
“靠……”在分身被康纳嘴里热度包绕的一秒，汉克觉得自己的魂都要从身体里飞出去。多年单身的他都是靠自己的手解决生理需求，现在让这么一个可爱的家伙帮自己口淫，那种久违到忘记的感觉简直不能更好了。  
轻轻地按着康纳的头，他引导对方吸吮自己的肉棒，用嘴巴做出男性最中意的抽插。  
“不要用牙齿，多用舌头……没错，就是这样……”  
湿润柔软的口腔壁和舌头又深变浅又从浅至深地滑过坚硬的鸡巴，不用担心康纳会被自己规格外的阴茎呛到，他便按着康纳的脑袋，试着把肉棒顺着口腔，抵入喉咙，然后整根都埋没在康纳的暖热之中。  
“Yeah…就是这样放到最深……妈的……太爽了……”  
和人类进行口交完全不能做到这种程度，但是跟安卓做就不一样。康纳也是个聪明的孩子，在他的简单带领下很快就学会了要领，开始用手圈着他的阴茎根部，翘着屁股跪在他的两腿之间，上下振动躯体一遍又一遍地吞食这条多汁的香肠。  
每一次他都把汉克的分身吞到最深，紧致的口腔和喉咙的狭窄轻轻地逼压着人类的阴茎，拟造出插入到肉体里头的感触，巨大的愉悦与快感从性器传遍全身。汉克的脸和脖子也涨红了，呼吸浓重急促，康纳的嘴唇与舌头都那么地柔软色情，凝视着他阴茎与浓密阴毛的眼神亦深情不已，他觉得每过一秒自己的兄弟都更热更硬，浑身精血都凝聚在那里，积存多年的欲望马上要喷发而出。  
“Fuck…！”忽地，汉克用力地大骂，只见他脖子上都显出了青筋，宽大的身体突然从床褥弹起，下体直接猛戳到康纳的口腔深处，压得他不禁从眼角渗出了一点透明泪水，状态灯也一瞬显现黄色。  
从刚才的躺卧变成现在直立的姿势，汉克再也忍不下被康纳伺候，而是直接用手按住康纳的后脑，提腰猛地将自己的分身往这色情的嘴里狂插。  
“哈啊……哈啊……怎么会那么热……又软……shit……！”  
男人忘情地低声臭骂，深肉色的阴茎与康纳浅粉的嘴不断激碰抽插，唾液从交缠的缝隙里流了出来，碰出噗嗤噗嗤的淫秽水声。康纳半眯着眼睛，状态灯已一直显示黄色，他乖巧地顺从汉克带有一点粗暴的行为，心甘情愿地用自己温暖的容器满足汉克的欲望，他的表情像在陶醉其中一样，即便汉克的阴茎的味道很重，阴毛与阴囊都在每一次激烈的抽插中撞到自己的脸上，他也一样甘之如饴，尽力地吮吸舔舐这条鲜美的肉肠，把它弄湿、卷缠它、期待它喷出浓浊的精液来喂饱自己，填满这张渴求着对方的嘴。  
伴着痉挛酥麻的快感和低沉沙哑的呻吟声，大量粘液像爆发一样喷涌到康纳的嘴中，正在射精的汉克猛地提动粗壮的腰肢将精子持续射出，满洒这个色情的口腔，再拎着自己的分身抽出来，带着点恶趣味地用手使劲套弄两下，将剩余的白浊粘液射在康纳的脸上。  
高粘度的液体粘在那张可爱的脸上，有一些挂在睫毛上面，还有不少从嘴角流出，他顿时想起他曾看过的AV片段，但把脸贴在自己射完精萎下的阴茎旁的康纳绝对比屏幕里面的女性要色气多了。  
犹如还在整理刚才与自己发生的性事一般，康纳有些呆呆地蹭着他的分身，额边还闪烁着黄光，他的眸子迷蒙如蒙上了雾气，舌头如同不自觉地舔了舔他暗红的小弟弟。  
当康纳的眼睛向上微微抬起，他看到那张沾满了自己精液的脸时，胸膛的心脏砰通一声，好像都要跳出来了。  
以那性爱过后的迷人眼神与色情单恋，康纳轻柔地呢喃，“汉克，你的精子含量偏低，我建议……”  
"Do not analysis."脸色一差地截断康纳毫无情趣的话，康纳懵懂地看着他的脸，然后捧起他的肉棒，轻轻亲了一下龟头。  
" Just suck?"  
理智崩断的声音在脑内瞬间炸响，他感觉刚扁下去的兄弟又要勃起，脑内那些乱七八糟需要打码的淫乱画面更是嚣张了。  
妈的，他想直接放弃任务，拉着这台比性爱仿生人更色情性感的安卓回家了。

 

 

黑暗的、鲜红的、剧痛的、麻痹的……  
人类嘲笑、惨叫的声音听起来就像怪物发出来一样。就像曾经看过的恐怖电影全部剪接起来，浓缩为一个分辨率低下、仿佛永远不会结束的视频，不断地在他的意识深处重播又重播，直到一道炫目的银光，就在他的眼底下划破一切，喷溅出无数在慢镜头下颤动的血珠——  
猛地，盖文•李德用力睁开了眼，额头渗满汗水，他瞳孔紧缩，恐惧地看着周围的一切。  
自家大厅熟悉的摆设映入颤抖不安的视野中，他背上是沙发松软的质感，他终于松了口气，抬手用手背挡住了眼。  
“Fuck……又是那种梦……”  
那个噩梦就像冤鬼缠身。余悸让他渗出一层冷汗，明明是夏季，夜晚的温度却意外地低。一阵冷风伴随湿气从后方呼呼吹来，他正想看到底是怎么回事，手臂一拿开，两朵幽蓝色的鬼火却突然摄住了魂，让他的心跳一瞬骤停。  
“呵—？！”  
感觉身体突然凉了半截，他的目光逐渐凝聚，这才渐渐看清楚面前那团黑森森飘着两点蓝火的到底是什么鬼怪。  
RK900。是的，会闯入没任何东西可偷可抢的房子的，也只有那可恶的仿生人了。  
“妈的，你是幽灵吗！你进来不会敲门啊！”  
捂了捂快吓坏的胸口，盖文没好气地坐起，却发现那该死的安卓身上除了白黑蓝之外还多了别的颜色。  
不错，向来打理得整整齐齐一丝不苟的仿生人，今日身上的制服竟多了一大滩泥水的污迹，一看就知道是来的路上被车子溅出来的污水给淋了个正。  
可是，虽然制服如此邋遢不堪，仿生人的表情一如任何时候的严肃端正，与头之下的样子形成巨大反差，引发出盖文的一阵捧腹爆笑。  
“啊哈哈哈哈你是去泥潭里面打滚了吗？超适合你的以后别叫铁罐叫泥罐……天杀的你把我家地板都弄脏了！！！”笑得差点滚到地上的人类忽地看到从门口一直延伸到大厅沙发旁边的泥脚印，衣服还在滴水的犯人则毫无罪恶感地背手站在他前面，毫无感情地道歉并大义凛然地督促他。  
“我很抱歉。我是来确认你是否还存活，和提醒今天已是假期最后一天，请警探你明天准时上班。”  
盖文一屁股坐回沙发，并对厚脸皮的仿生人竖起一只中指。  
“Damn！你不想想是谁弄成我这样的！”  
900面不该死地速答，“是警探你性生活不检点造成的后果。”  
盖文气得一下子站起来指着他的鼻子，“你他妈有种给我再说一遍？”  
900纹丝不动，“不好意思，我没有妈，也没有你说的‘种’。”  
“What a bastard……” 与气人安卓争辩不过，吃瘪的人类牙痒痒地跌入沙发，双手抱胸地生闷气。虽然乱交确实是一大原因，但是自己身上的新伤旧患却有一半以上是这个混账安卓造成的。就算他每次都会跟自己回家，照顾自己，然后说上一大堆难听刺耳的话……  
只要越想这个没心没肺安卓的事，他身上还没痊愈的伤就开始隐隐作痛。  
“给我滚之前把地板地毯什么的打扫干净！Son of a bitch……”  
盖文烦躁地怒骂，900回了一句“好的”立即打算行动，他一看到那两只沾满泥巴的腿又要踩在自己干净的地方上就要激动喊停，“等等等等！你打扫之前就不能换件衣服吗！”  
“现在我没有衣服可换。”  
“妈的……我是造了什么孽吗那么倒霉的……”头大地朝天翻个白眼，盖文指了指房间的方向，“那边、左手边的房间是杂物房，你在里面找一件什么狗屎垃圾都好换了，我可不想我家再被你弄脏了。”  
“OK。”  
命苦般地探口气，盖文重新躺入沙发，听着室外不知何时开始的雨声继续昏昏欲睡。  
打开杂物房门，900使用遥控开启室内灯光。名副其实的，这里就是杂物房——堆放各种杂物的房间。可以做一个客人房的空间里面堆满各式各样的物品，900扫描分析过去，发现有各种旧衣服、旧家具，弃置的书本、摔坏的碗碟、老化的电器等等，还有更多只能称为垃圾的东西。他走到旧衣服堆前面，试图寻找一套自己能穿的衣服。  
盖文比自己矮，也比自己瘦，要在这人类的衣服里面找到适合自己的不太容易。翻找一会，他终于找到一件有些发旧、变形的黑色弹力高领毛衣。也许因为构成织物的线圈因为不当洗涤而拉长变形，这件薄针织物不适盖文的尺码了，反而应该可以让自己穿下。  
相比起上衣，裤子比较好找。从来不穿紧身牛仔裤的主人闲置了好几条过时的牛仔裤，他在里面找了一条相对有弹力的，与针织衫一起换上。  
穿上了盖文的衣服，虽然感觉有些紧，但还凑合。他把脏制服叠好先放到一边，然后慢慢扫视这个房间。  
「更加了解盖文」的任务出现在命令栏里，现在确实是个很好的时机。  
他随便翻看了几本纸质书籍，大多是警校用课本或犯罪学相关书籍。在厚厚的书籍下面压着一摞杂志，他弯腰把书本搬开，解开捆在杂志上的绳子，再扫扫上面堆集的尘埃。  
已经是好几年前出本的杂志，封面是展现健美肌肉、笑意迷情的模特。  
“……”按照杂志名在网络上搜索，果然不出所料地是同志向的杂志。他随意翻开两页浏览，却发现其中有两页黏在一起，便作罢。  
把绳子系好、杂志书本叠好原样，他看向柜台上的一些电子产品。坏掉的mp3、耳机、手机、平板，还有一些拆卸出来的零件。他拿起平板，抹了抹上面的灰尘，指尖褪去皮肤，显露出底下的白色机体，连接体内主系统。  
耗尽电源的平板突然开机，好些年前的系统令开机十分耗时，他耐心地等候着，屏幕却弹出错误提示，并开始显示乱码。他立即启动杀毒与纠错程序，几分钟后，这台机器终于重启成功并正常运转。  
“叮咚”、“叮咚”、“叮咚”——系统默认提示声连串响起，全是订阅的通知与邮件提示。仿生人无需动一根手指，便可打开邮箱查阅邮件，浏览最新订阅。  
一张男人跳钢管舞的性感照片忽地占满整个平板屏幕，他随便放下翻了两页，毫无意外的都是雷同的相片和文字内容。关闭杂志的订阅，他转去查看邮件。数百封未读中大部分是无聊的垃圾邮件，却有某个固定的发件地址让他留意。  
——edenclub.net  
眯了眯在昏暗灯光中焕着淡淡蓝光的眼，他随即以“edenclub”为关键词搜索了全部邮件并阅读。除了固定每月的资讯与推荐，还有会员相关的活动与服务质量问卷等。  
至此，他想自己的调查已经完成。  
放下平板并关机，他拿起自己的制服走出房间。  
回到大厅，就像自己刚来时，除了雨声就只有电视机的声音。这个房子的主人蜷缩在沙发里头，不知在做什么梦地微蹙着眉，嘴里喃喃不休，却听不清一字一句。  
默默看着这不稳的睡相，900没有出声，便走到一旁的洗衣机前开始操作。  
轰隆轰隆。型号落后的洗衣机启动，发出雷在云层里打滚的低沉声音。  
沉重的眼睑颤了颤，浅眠的人从噩梦的阴影中醒来，他疲惫而慵懒地翻着身子，试图找到一个更舒服的睡姿，然而仿佛就在耳边震响的雷声却让人不得安宁。  
不耐烦地撑起了身子，他恼怒地向声源看去，嘴巴一张正想开骂，却在视野清晰的一瞬间忘了词。  
有个人在那站着。  
准确来说，是900在那站着。  
那台老爷洗衣机前，有那么一个身材火辣的仿生人站着。  
脱下看惯了的黑白制服与黑色衬衫，此时900穿着自己早就不要的毛衣与牛仔裤，从来都被制服遮盖的躯体线条就这么在不太合身的衣服底下显露出来。  
弹性的黑色针织毛衣紧紧裹在那倒三角的身体上，宽肩后背、粗壮上臂，对比出腰肢的纤细，和牛仔裤头紧绷的盘骨与臀部的高翘圆润。那是一条极为漂亮的曲线，充满力量与性感的融合，显瘦的黑色是禁欲与挑逗的矛盾平衡，而当他微微侧过身看向自己时，正面隆起的硕大胸肌藏在薄薄的黑色针织物之下，丰满完美的形状如梦想一般无可挑剔，似乎还能看到隐藏在黑色之中的乳突，令人在一瞬间幻想底下肌肤的白皙，还有肌肉柔韧耐摸的手感。  
在这隐藏着巨大欲望的酮体上方，仿生人的脸依旧平淡，瞳孔一样冰冷。  
见盖文呆呆地瞪大眼睛看自己，900问，“有什么问题吗，李德警探。”  
人类的大脑运作被突然激增的荷尔蒙所延迟，更有种犹在梦中的感觉。  
“………………有什么问题？？”  
“你刚才看了我36.25秒。”  
“我只是……！”猛地梦醒的人抬臂擦了擦嘴，狼狈地作出一副嘲讽的嘴脸，“看你好笑而已……你穿这个就像……小丑一样！”  
“明天我就会把衣服还你的。”  
“不用！你看……那房间里的都是垃圾了，我不会穿的了……So……像你这样的塑料垃圾就是要配垃圾才对的嘛！哈哈哈……”  
装模作样地说得别扭，若是对方有反应还好，可是900从头到尾表情丝毫不变，他连自己都觉得尴尬了。  
这时，盖文放在咖啡桌上的手机屏幕一亮，是信息提示。900没有理他，径直走向开放式厨房。这个家的主人多看了那个圆圆的臀型一眼，才伸手拿起手机查看。  
点开消息，一张不堪入目的照片便毫无预兆地映入眼帘——是周六那天，自己被多个男人轮奸拍下的照片。照片上的自己简直污秽不堪，身体和表情都淫荡得像个贱妇。再看一眼都嫌多，他怒不可遏地将手机摔入沙发另一角，电子器械撞到沙发扶手发出轻轻的“噗”的一声。  
“God damn it...！”  
愤怒的低斥引起了仿生人的注意。他拿着一杯温水和几片药片来到盖文旁边，就在青年的面前弯腰将东西放在桌上。一刹那间，青年的双眼切切实实地看到对方双峰美妙的弧度和中间凹下去沟壑，他想要让自己的眼光别这么明显，却又禁不住不断往这美味的身体上瞟。  
就在盖文默默感谢自己傻逼买了这件廉价毛衣的时候，900的眼光落到他砸在沙发角的手机。  
屏幕刚好朝上的手机屏幕一片漆黑。900连接网络，启动手机，瞬间破解指纹密码，屏幕便立即显出刚才正在查看的图片。  
“Hey！谁准你乱黑我的手机了！”  
就在盖文羞耻地大喊着扑过来拿起手机时，屏幕上显示“是否确认删除照片”，接着自动般地选择了“是”，相册立即显示上一张照片，那张恶心的图片已经一去不返。  
亲眼见证了这个画面的盖文傻了地坐在沙发里，似乎还未从刚才的神操作里面缓过神来。  
看着他默默捏紧手机，900平淡地问，“我很抱歉，需要把照片恢复吗？”  
“……那就不用。”悔恨地越捉越紧，心脏也开始疼痛，青年再度丢下手机，自暴自弃般地再次缩进沙发里。  
“你需要吃药了。”  
“老子不要水，给我冲咖啡。”  
赌气般地说道，接着，桌面上的水真的变成了咖啡。  
当900拿开手机，在沙发上的另一头坐下时，牛仔裤屁股缝线绷紧的声音轻轻响起。900有些不适地扭了扭臀部，这种感觉还是无法褪去，只能放弃。  
扭头，他安静看着只穿一件中袖T恤而有些觉冷发寒的青年。  
他的系统保留了那张照片。虽然那条信息没有文字，但他知道那是什么意思。  
用了一点时间去掂量语句，他还是选择了直白。  
“你还打算跟那些人见面？”  
“关你屁事！”  
对方的强烈反应亦是情理与推断之中。  
比起人类激荡起伏的情趣，他便是一个没有感情可言的第三者，试图用不加修饰的语句去挑衅对方的底线。  
“我是否能认为你没有反抗这些你明显抱有厌恶感的人是因为你潜意识里希望拥有身体或感情的亲密关系？”  
流畅地说完，盖文一只眼大一只眼小地盯着他。  
“……说人话。”  
他沉默片刻，脑内转换了一下用词。  
“李德警探，你想要一个情人，或用通俗的话来说——炮友。”  
900的话说完，盖文脸部的肌肉就开始一下一下地抽搐，笑容牵强地挂在他脸上，两只拳头紧握得好像下一秒就要揍过去。  
“你以为你那用什么破社交系统就能分析人类，分析我了？你其实什么都不是！或者我养一只猫，一只狗，它们都会比你更了解我！”  
骂得唾沫都要飞溅出来，然而900依旧无动于衷，继续不怕死地说出社交系统分析的结论。  
“确实有一部分人通过饲养宠物来满足对亲密关系的需求，虽然我不认为你可以胜任宠物主人一职，不过或许会比作为他人的恋人要稍微好一些。”  
“你什么意思，拐弯抹角地骂我了，是么？”  
“混乱的性关系会大大增加患上艾滋病的几率，所以，假如你不能克制自己的性需求，我建议你开展一段正常的亲密关系，无论是情感上的，抑或只是身体上的。”  
“……王八蛋，你还记得几天前自己说的话么？所以你这是毛遂自荐？”  
这台破安卓几天前还貌似很温柔很情深地跟自己说可以找他！  
“如果李德警探你不介意的话……”当然，900不可能忘记自己说过的话。但是无论是人类还是仿生人都知道，他所谓的柔情，全部都是有目的的。  
“而且更重要的是，我非常质疑你凭自己来吸引……同性伴侣的能力。”  
就像是真的在思考一样，900的话停顿了数秒，然后迎来一个非常礼貌的结尾。但是，听了这句话的人瞬间感受到晴天霹雳的感觉，脸色骤黑，笑容阴森森地凑近过来，虚伪可怕得宛如B级恐怖片里一眼就能看出来破绽的特效造型。  
“Pardon please……Babe？”  
宝贝这爱称说得是极为讽刺，当然900也不认为这里面有任何真正的“宝贝”成分。只见900漠视了盖文那疯狗一样的眼神，目光落到一直搁在桌面没碰过的平板。  
故技重施，900的状态灯闪烁蓝光，平板被启动，并连接到盖文的个人邮件。就像是公开处刑一样，900把他的隐私一页一页地翻动。  
“就在刚才我找到你光顾伊甸俱乐部的记录，还有会员卡申请表，这证明了你很大程度上放弃了寻找一名人类的伴侣。加上……”话到一般，欲言又止，冰蓝的眸子看了看人类，又确认般地看向屏幕上显示的问卷调查，“请恕我直言，你性格暴躁易怒，外貌与身材都只能算是中等程度，你所喜欢的……‘身材高大强壮，面相经典俊美的白人’类型看不上你的概率很大。”  
明明那些文字完全印在自己的数据库里，他就是要按着问卷上的喜好调查结果一个字一个字地念。  
好像藏在床底的黄书或影碟被老妈翻出来昭告天下一样，盖文的脸气红又羞红，扯着嗓门神经质地冲900大叫。  
“我说了不要黑我的东西！！”  
安然地迎接面前自带狰狞表情的冲击波，900继续火上浇油。  
“若是在仿生人革命之前你还可以购买一台性爱仿生人供你解决需求，但在革命之后，你所购买的性爱仿生人随时会因为厌恶你这个性格乖戾的人类而成为异常仿生人出走。”  
“说够了吗？！”大脑都要爆炸了，背上被这该死安卓拖行而出的伤口此时如烧灼般疼，青年目眦尽裂，揪起自己那件老旧的黑毛衣竭嘶底里地吼叫，“SHUT！YOUR！GOD! DAMN! MOUTH——!!你把我踩得那么尽，那你呢？老子教你，你这叫做有口说人没口说自己！你说啊，除了给我冲咖啡和在那哔哔之外还懂个屁！”  
危险。就在片刻之间，他的系统弹出提示——面前的这个人类精神极为不稳，危险，远离他。  
可是他没有选择执行这个命令。  
这个人类对他而言太过渺小。如果任务允许，他完全可以轻易将那颗脑袋扭360°，或者卸掉四肢，或徒手挖出心脏。  
这个人类的怒气也许连一只猫咪幼崽的生气都不如，更像是一只蝼蚁，连刻意聚焦看清、再提腿踩死也嫌浪费。  
“再不喝，咖啡就要凉了。”  
忽然，无厘头的一句话从900的嘴里吐出，对方好似突然捉住把柄一样，咧开一个近乎病态的狂笑，“看不，你就懂咖啡咖啡咖——”  
最后的一个音节被淹没在冰凉而柔软的触感里头。将药片迅速拿起，以凉掉的咖啡送一口含在嘴中，然后侵上了盖文大张的嘴巴，以舌头作引导，将那些柔滑香醇的浅棕色液体浇灌进入。  
青年的双眼瞬间睁大，他感觉到一个无法反抗的重量从身上倾压过来，将他整个人碾入沙发，比起唇里的“喂食”和“舌吻”，有另外一个感触完全所有感官，占领在欲望顶峰。  
900的身体完全压在他的上面，隔着薄薄的针织物与T恤棉布，他能感受到对方柔韧而有力的躯体，压得自己喘不过气，对方比自己丰满得多的两块胸肌——也是这种感觉的主要来源，酥软、庞大，如同能包容一切地，让他浑身都起了激灵，唇角在接吻中不经意地因这种被柔软包裹欺压的爽快而发出舒服的哼声，对方空无一物的下体更蹭在他不争气抬头的分身上，那是绵软而耐人寻味的一撞，激发出他身体里的记忆与欲火，让他差点想要分开腿环上去那条该死的狗公腰，伸手毫不留情地猛捏那个色情的屁股。  
他尝到咖啡中糖与奶的甜味，他告诉自己这都是假的，这个身体却甘愿接受这样的欺骗，迎上那冰凉却热情的舌头，在咖啡因的迷醉里头互相吮吸舔舐，勾起那个夜里对方对自己施暴记忆，并潜意识地渴求更多，想要被填满、被蹂躏、被这冰凉双眸、火辣身体所任何的事。  
这个咖啡味的吻或许没有持续太长时间，不过在900拉出黏在舌尖的银丝时，青年的双眼已痴迷，身体更像是磕了媚药一样有了反应。  
淡淡地看入那双灰绿眸子，900平淡中带有一丝战胜的得意地说，“我确实不懂人类那无聊的情感。至少我在‘表面功夫’上，懂的比李德警探你多。”  
紧紧捉着他的手臂，盖文的脸上或许有过半点不忿，但只要900越是注视他，那张藏不住心思的脸便愈是无可抑制地触动。  
“你的心跳、血压正在上升。”  
“…………”  
“你对我有性趣吗，警探？”  
平淡地、又似刻意地，那弥漫着咖啡香气的薄唇张翕着，都能令他想象到一些淫乱而美妙的画面。  
“Tall，Strong，handsome，white and……classic？”  
一个词一个词地，构建他心中最理想、最性感火辣的性幻想对象。  
是的，那具身体，那张脸孔……这些肤浅的虚假物体、最令他唾弃的物体，就是他最不想承认、却最渴望的东西。  
“……滚开！！”  
像被皮鞭抽了一下般，不知从哪来的巨力令盖文猛地推开了900，垂着首冲进卫生间并“砰”地一声用力甩上门。  
背靠卫生间的门滑落在地，青年绝望地抱着脑袋，身体却有如火烧般热。  
脚步声在门外渐渐靠近，然后中止。短暂的静默之后，那毫无感情的、机械的嗓音在一门之隔处漠然响起。  
“手淫请不要过火，会对身体有害。那么我告辞了，明天请准时上班，我会在你的座位等你。”  
话音落下，脚步声亦随之远离。

听着900离去的声音，他努力鼓起勇气，看向自己已经顶起帐篷的分身。  
“Fucking android……”如此地低声骂着，当将手伸向自己的坚硬物件熟稔地抚慰时，他的身体、他的大脑，想的都是一样的。  
那个胸部、腰、屁股，就连啥都没用的下体，也一样让人兴奋。  
随着节奏的加快，呻吟声荡满整个空间，就在一阵迅猛火热的摩擦后，精液如泉涌般喷出弄脏整个手心，青年整个身体都瘫软下来，剩下的唯一一点力量令他举起手掌，双目愣愣地凝注上面粘稠的东西。  
“……Shit。”  
他都不知道自己在高潮的时候有没有喊900的名字了。  
但就是……好爽。  
该死的舒服。  
妈的。

 

中年人的老花眼缓慢盯着屏幕上密密麻麻的报告，上面字句工整，毫无纰漏，汉克深切怀疑自己复查的意义，然后将目光不经意般地投到那名优秀的笔手身上。  
坐在他对面的康纳手指褪去一小部分皮肤触在键盘屏上，蜜粽的眼里投映着不断输入的文字。  
“嘿，康纳。”  
有些忐忑地唤出了声，康纳立即停下手上作业，抬眼看他。  
“有什么事吗，副队长？”  
“我说……呃……”五十多岁的男人突然尴尬，康纳脑袋一歪，乖巧地等待他纠结完。  
但最后，男人还是放弃地把想说的话咽回去，然后目光漂浮地随意说道，“今晚我想吃中餐，你看看有什么店吧。”  
“好的，副队长。”  
康纳应允，便使用上班时间给他搜索附近适合的中餐店。  
“…………”默默看着坐姿一丝不苟的康纳，汉克若有所思。  
自在酒店过夜的那天已经过去一周了。当晚非常幸运，他们成功捉住企图再次犯案的凶手并拉回警局作进一步调查。案件便顺利地进行后续程序，福勒还特意称赞康纳归来后破案率大增，大家都对他的仿生人搭档另眼相看，然而就在这乐也融融的场景里，身为主角之一的他却无法振奋起来。  
康纳表现得太正常，太普通了。  
经过那过分亲密的一夜，他对待自己的方式、态度仿佛没有丝毫改变，还是每天督促自己工作、气气人，在家里当个甜蜜得当的小可爱，却没有丝毫的越轨与感言。  
一切好像从没发生过，让他以为那夜的记忆是不是跟之前一样隐藏到数据库某处了。  
虽然康纳的平常表现在某个方面来说确实救了他，但他却一直在意。  
暗自捏紧了手，他始终无法释怀。

 

每一次来到这座宅邸，汉克都会觉得坐立不安。  
今天是说好的定期检查日子，他与康纳一起来到卡姆斯基的家。目送康纳进入工作室之后，他觉得分外不自在地在游泳池边晃来晃去，心绪不宁。  
“有什么能帮到你吗，安德森副队长？”  
定期检查无需原CEO亲自出马，大致看了一下情况后，穿着休闲装的卡姆斯基便笑着走到汉克面前，丝毫不掩饰脸上浮现的期待与唯恐不乱。  
不过，汉克也有过之而无不及。  
“……你不会又看了吧，康纳的记忆。”  
一开口就不是什么好的语气。  
青年无奈地耸耸肩，“我什么都没说呢。”  
从鼻子里不屑地哼出一声，汉克双眼瞟向落地窗外，“……那家伙也是。”  
莫名的一句感叹，没有缘由，亦不想解释。青年玩味地看着这名中年男子，试图根据目前所得线索来分析推断。  
“安德森先生，不知道我有没有理解错。你是在期待康纳会做些什么、或者说些什么吗？”  
他确实大致看过康纳的记忆。虽然这涉及一名人类的隐私，不过既然从一开始就知道了，那也不怕有第二、第三回了。而且最重要的是，当事人似乎没他想象中介意他的窥探。  
“一般来说被一个老男人做了那种事……再怎么说也会有点反应吧？”  
像是想要得到认可一样，汉克难以置信地说，“可是他表现得就像什么也没发生过一样。我总禁不住怀疑他是不是真的成为异常仿生人了。”  
青年的手指交合着思考，片刻后，一个轻笑自然地从那张不失俊朗的脸绽露，“副队长，你会这样想也是当然的。可是，我想你从一开始就弄错了一些事情。”  
汉克抬了抬眉，颇感兴趣，“你给我说说看？”  
如同做商品解说般，青年开始娓娓道来，“一个仿生人异常化……现在大部分人会以为，这个仿生人会变得更情绪化、或者有同理心。但是我认为这是根本上就错了。成为异常仿生人的意思是……变得更像人类，拥有类似人类的情感。而人类的情感是各式各样，有无数种可能的。所以我们可以认为一个仿生人异常化，他可以变得更热情、或更冷漠，这都是无法控制的。他拥有了自己的性格，甚至可能比仿生人更仿生人……因为人类就是这样的，难以触摸、变化莫测……”  
“所以你的意思是……这才是康纳本来的样子……？呆到被做了那种事都无动于衷？”  
“可以这么理解。或许你还挂念之前康纳总粘着你，希望得到你的好感的日子，不过很可惜，现在他有自己的想法和考虑了。”  
“什么狗屁想法考虑的，我看他就是木头到什么想法都没有。”  
“哈哈，这也说得通。也许他对这方面还很迟钝，不过正因为这样，你才可以好好享受过程。”  
“……你说话的方式真的很让人恶心。”  
“Whatever…不过提醒你一句，康纳他不适用市面售卖的性爱模组，如果想要加装，我随时都可以效劳。”  
“Again，disdusting.”  
嫌弃地盯了一眼卡姆斯基，汉克心中的疑惑总算是解开。  
是的，他也相信那平淡的样子绝不是康纳刻意做出来的。所以说，答案其实其实非常简单。  
那就是，他的康纳对感情——非常迟钝。

 

披萨、薯片、啤酒、花生，一堆零食将家里不大的咖啡桌摆满，把这些不健康食物摆上桌子的康纳由始至终都一脸的不情愿，但因为他答应奖励最近工作勤奋的汉克，所以今天晚上只能忍气吞声，让汉克久违地浪一浪。  
捉起一把薯片，猛灌一口啤酒，穿着短裤和T恤的大叔一个小蹦“噗”地陷进柔软的沙发，以声控开启电视并转到电影频道。  
“电影之夜~”酒一下肚，五十多岁的中年人倒是兴奋得像个大小孩。  
“电影之夜？”绕过汉克夹在桌上的腿，康纳走到沙发一边坐下。穿上属于自己的居家卫衣与休闲短裤，他的发型也没像上班一样打理得平平整整，而是乱乱地随意搭在光洁的脑门上，遮住一点粗眉，添上一点懒散而随性的气息。  
“没错，以后每周三就是电影之夜，如果没事的话就在家里看一场电影，从今天开始。”  
嘴里吧砸吧砸嚼着松脆的薯片，汉克浏览最近新上的电影，寻找感兴趣的一部。而就在他选定的前一秒钟，他突然醒起什么地扭头警告旁边乖巧坐姿的安卓。  
“听好，不准你提前搜索资源在脑子里看完，要是你剧透一个字就要你好看。”  
说罢，电影开始播放。  
汉克选的是最近早些时候上映的一部恐怖片。没有科技元素，就是最老土的那种恶灵啊、诅咒啊，角色一个接着一个死掉的老掉牙片子。惊讶于都2038年了竟然还有公司拍这样的古老剧本，汉克是抱着半好奇半怀念的心态选的，并没有真的期待这部片子能拍得多好。  
随着剧情的推移，固定展开接二连三，汉克一边啃着各种肥宅零食一边内心不停吐槽。电视机音量开得有点大，忽地炸开的声音和梦低头弹出来的鬼脸叫人一惊一乍的，这样的手法虽然老套，却也在物理方面着实吓到人。  
就在汉克看得挺爽时，一个冰凉的东西突然凑到他的腿边。他没有被吓到，反而心里还有点暗爽。  
“汉克，鬼这种非生物体真的存在吗？”  
嘴角掠过一个坏笑，汉克的眼神从电视屏幕移走，落到旁边开始缩手缩脚的康纳身上。  
“谁知道呢……至少现在还没人能破解啊。”  
敷衍地回答着，他好玩地看着康纳额边变红的圈圈，还有那少见的害怕表情。电视的光闪闪烁烁地照在那张生动的脸上，那双眼里流动着光辉与拨动的情感，看上去是如此的真实。他默不作声地放下手中吃的把手臂撂在沙发背上，并把腿稍微挪开一点，做出一个容易让人扑进怀里的动作。接下来，只要等待肯定会出现的可怕一幕……  
“汉克！它竟然……啊！”  
电视发出诡异的尖叫声，诡异而血淋的一幕骤现，康纳浑身一颤，吓得低头不敢去看，更在不知不觉之间靠近了汉克的身体，然后那么顺其自然地——一只温暖的手臂搂住了他，以不多不少的力道将他带到怀里，那个动作如此流畅，容易让人以为是康纳扑向汉克，而汉克只是被动地抱住康纳。  
“哈哈，有这么可怕吗。”  
男人无奈而又宠溺地笑，放在康纳腰上的手没有因为恐怖的片段过去而放开。被拥进怀中的仿生人有些懵然，好像还在回顾刚才发生了什么。但他很快就放弃分析，人类的体温与柔软如有魔力一般让他不舍得放开，再加上恐怖电影正到高潮迭起的紧张时分，刚出生不多久的宝宝惊吓连连，只得不停闪着红圈，一直蜷缩在最让他安心的怀抱。  
直到电影放完，康纳也没从汉克身上下来。看着电视屏幕里出现的一大堆制作成员名字，汉克的腿开始有些麻痹，也没有借口继续保持这个亲密的姿势了。  
“喂，我可不是抱枕……”  
怀里的安卓就像一只喜欢粘着热源的猫咪，趴在他的怀里不愿离开。他慢慢地抬起头，通透如玻璃的瞳孔里还溢着满足沉溺的爱恋，从稍微低一点的低头，抬着眸子，撒娇一样地看向人类。  
“抱歉，汉克。因为这样能听到你的心跳，我觉得很舒服，很温暖……”  
他伏在对方的心脏上面，听到里面血液流动、心跳略有不齐的声音，这都是他所不能拥有的活着的痕迹。汉克身体的温度染上自己，让他不再寒冷，有种自己也和对方一样活着的甜蜜错觉。  
“可以像这样多呆一会吗？”  
柔软的声音恳求，那双眼里没有任何杂质与刻意，唯有纯白的眷恋在不知不觉中满溢而出，触动了人类的心，亦让一直潜藏的罪恶感瞬间揭露。  
“汉克，你的心率正在加快，你还好吧？”检测到男子的心跳异常，康纳担心地问。男子猛地窒了窒，看向对方的眼神躲闪而又难耐，复杂的心情让人煎熬，他明明可以什么也不说地享受此刻的蜜意，却始终过不了自己这关，  
“康纳，我——Shit…我受不了了，有些事我必须对你说。”  
汉克知道自己就是在一脚踩进火坑。他把康纳稍微推开一些，让他坐在沙发上好好听自己说。  
捞起一瓶酒壮胆地猛灌，男人“哈”地叹出一口气，终于努力直视康纳懵懂的脸，将一直藏在心底的秘密公开。  
“你还记得你喝醉的那天晚上吗。隔天你的记忆缺失了一段，那是因为……卡姆斯基把它藏起来了，是我……没有阻止他，我默许了他这样做，所以……”  
听着汉克的话，康纳注意到他尴尬难堪的表情。  
“那期间发生了什么吗？”  
男子一愣，目光更是游移不定。他又喝了一口酒，那个样子就像是强迫他承认错误那样。  
“我对你做了一些……不该做的事情。就像酒店的那天晚上一样，我不是说后悔什么的，只是……”  
将那夜的暧昧与缠绵以“不该做的事”来简单概括，他知道自己实在狡猾，甚至是可耻，他的大脑一片混乱，就连自己在说什么都不太清楚。  
“康纳，你现在自由了。你想去哪里，和谁在一起都可以。你们仿生人至少可以活一百多年，而我，一个五十多的老头，说不定过几年就上天堂了……所以你……趁现在还没有深陷……”  
不要说康纳了，他甚至连自己对康纳抱有怎样的感情都不确定。或许就在这周里面，他一直在悄悄期待。希望对方可以主动，希望对他表示爱意，代替他完成他所希望而又畏怕的事。  
可是，事情并没有如他这个自私的人类所料。  
就在那瞬间，康纳的状态灯转变为黄色。他理解不了汉克的话，亦读不懂人类复杂的感情，唯一印在他主屏幕上的，就只有他那片段的诠释。  
“汉克，你要丢下我吗？”  
语音不自觉地颤抖了，他面前的一切仿佛都将开始分崩离析，他拼命想要分析汉克的表情，那上面的为难与艰涩，是因为害怕他会纠缠，又或者担心自己会伤心吗？  
他不懂，真的不懂。无论是人类，还是这个挣脱了束缚的自己。  
“我……不是这个意思，就是……”看到康纳呆愣的表情，汉克试图解释，但是太多的想法于脑中掠过，最后亦只剩下年月逝过的唏嘘。  
他温柔而凄惨地看着康纳——这个才刚降临到世上的、他的天使、他的救赎。一刹那间，他回想起马库斯曾经对自己说的话。  
他舍弃了太多的东西，选择留在自己的身边。  
是愧疚吗，还是觉得其实自己配不上对方。  
当说出那段话时，他的喉咙涌上一阵酸楚，双眼也有些湿润，却仍要作为一个年长者般慈笑，如教导一般劝喻。  
“你值得拥有更多的东西。如果你当时选择留在耶利哥，你肯定会拥有比现在更多的朋友、同伴、机会，说不定还会在那里找到可以相伴百年的恋人……”  
“我不需要那些东西！”  
忽地，康纳大声喊道。他急得捉住汉克的衣服，那张明明不存在生命迹象的脸庞，此刻如人类扯动了脸上的每一条肌肉，拼凑出激动、悲伤，与急切相融在一起的表情。  
“汉克，我只想留在你身边。”  
轻柔的，请求的声线，烁动的、摇曳的目光，这一切都仿佛梦想一般遥远，却又近在咫尺。  
“是我妨碍到你了吗？你想交更多的朋友？或者找到一个新的人类伴侣，繁衍下一代……”  
此刻，他所期待的、等待的，正在一一实现。即便那不是坦诚的告白、不是甜蜜的爱语，但对他而言，便是最充分的证据。  
“……如果我说是的话？Will you let me go？”  
他低声说着，深深看去康纳的眼。  
顷刻间，康纳双眼瞪大，状态灯转换为红色，他的表情凝滞着，像是不愿意相信自己接收到的音频数据一样，他的身体开始颤抖，双眼如失去所有希望般消失了光芒，他微微张了嘴，却无法说出一个字。仿佛在等待汉克纠正那句话，又或是等待噩梦醒来，但这都是真的。  
这或许就是成为“绝望”的感情。  
康纳微微抬起头，当看向对方时，他仍在笑着。他不知为何自己要作出这样的表情，系统已经无法为他作出选择，一切都失去了控制，他变成了一具空壳，一个死物。  
“I will Hank…如果这是你的希望……如果你能得到幸福……”  
红灯闪烁，而康纳却在笑着。他已看不清眼前人类的影像，有什么湿润的、冰凉的透明东西遮挡双眼，令所有的程序出现错乱，他只知道自己要笑着，必须要笑着。  
忽地，一个无奈的笑声泄出，一双温柔粗糙的大手触到他的脸上，轻轻地为他拭去不断涌出的眼泪。  
“安卓也会哭的吗？”  
调笑的一句说得太过宠溺，人类浅蓝的眼睛里泛动着某些动人光辉，他抬着头，看入汉克的眸子，感受到他就在脸侧的温热，和皮肤底下血流的微动。  
如果这份甜蜜就是最后，那也算是抚慰吗？  
抬起手，他温柔地抚上汉克的手背，痴恋地轻柔磨蹭那双手，让自己的眼泪沾上汉克的皮肤，在上面留下泪痕，留下属于自己的痕迹……  
“这是……程序错误……你可以理解为喜悦的泪水……”  
悲伤地轻念着，他捧起汉克的手，阖上眼眸，落下一个丝碎的轻吻。冰凉柔柔地碰触在暖热之上，带着水晶一般的眼泪，如羽毛轻柔地飘落到人类的心湖上，泛开一圈圈的涟漪，再也无法平息。  
“汉克……？”  
傻傻地念出那个名字，他的身体被一道巨力突然拥入怀中，嘴巴亦被猛地封上，啤酒与薯片的味道随着一条湿热的大舌头滑入嘴中，他只得愣愣地微张着嘴，做不出丝毫的反应，对方却单方面地热情索取着他口腔里的一切，将他抱得更深，不给他留出半点思考的空间。  
这名为“亲吻”的举动来得太突然，康纳的红圈持续，仍然无法分析任何数据。可是他能肯定自己对汉克的行为并不反感，甚至还有一丝侥幸。如果刚才汉克说的话都是真的，那么这样的亲昵到底算什么呢？  
虽然没有任何反应，康纳也没有抗拒人类的侵略。他任由对方拥抱着，粗暴地用自身的重量压入柔软的沙发里。在沙发吱吱呀呀的声音中，自己的双唇得以解放后，他依旧迷惘地用渗着泪的眼角凝视身上的男人。  
对这样的懵懂眼神与无辜模样最没抵抗的男人头都痛了，更抑不住从刚才起就止不下来的悸动。他知道刚才的反话有些过分，却不后悔。对啊，这个该死的迟钝家伙，可能就是要玩得绝一点才能让他吐露心声。  
“你这个可恶的呆子。”  
带着点恶意与更多的满足地说着，汉克低头凑近那张漂亮脸蛋，对方仍不知道他到底在做什么地傻傻眨着眼，他有点无奈，但这完全不妨碍现在的心情。  
他想起了那个夜晚——一切的起始。他在床上对神志不清的康纳做了那些事，然后畏怕去承认，更庆幸自己可以拖延时间去面对……  
但是，卡姆斯基的说法应验了。  
无需要揭开那段羞耻的记忆，他已经在比预期中要短的时间里创造了新的、更羞赧的记忆。  
该死。人类就是这样，特别是男人。  
于心底臭骂着自己，汉克忽然把心一横地横抱起康纳，光着脚便径直往卧室走去。  
下意识搂住汉克的康纳状态灯已从红变回黄，系统也在陆续恢复，就在他在预建将要发生的事时，自己的身体便被粗鲁地一把扔到床上，还没搞清楚到底是怎么回事，一个庞大得像熊一样的身子就迎面压了下来，让康纳动弹不得。  
“汉克……等等……这到底是……”身上的卫衣与短裤被一件件脱走，当最后的内裤亦被对方捉住想要脱下时，康纳使劲拉住身上唯一的布料，不明白此时汉克的激动到底为何。  
男人的动作顿了顿，那张极具侵略性的脸靠得好近，好像马上就要吻上一样，康纳仿佛听见自己体内发出硬件不合理碰撞发出的“噗通”一声，刹那间皮肤模拟系统竟然在脸颊上不受控地呈现出类似羞涩的涨红。  
汉克咧了咧嘴，笑得张狂，“看你傻成这样，这个世界上就只有我这么蠢要你了。”  
一把扯下那条黑色贴身的内裤，安卓光洁平滑的下体垫在床单上，不知怎地就觉得比人类赤条的身体还要色情。  
已经发展到赤裸的地步，任康纳再迟钝，也知道身上这个呼吸浓重的男人接下来想干什么。  
“汉克，我说过我无法进行性交……”  
汉克才懒得听他的鬼话，他急着扒掉自己的裤子，然后对无知的安卓坏笑。  
“蠢货，我来教你。”  
没错，基本上就是——将那天夜里他对康纳做的事重做一遍。不过这一次康纳神智清醒，清清楚楚地看到自己正在被人类做什么。  
他的腿被汉克的手捉住往躯干折弯压下，那本应是通常的交配姿势，却因为他的下身没有任何可供插入的地方而显得多余。康纳正一头雾水时，汉克将自己深肉色的分身套弄几下让它打起精神，然后附身放到康纳两条大腿根部，灼热的硬物与小腹紧贴，并捉着他的膝盖合拢双腿，将那火热还带着不少气味的肉棒紧紧夹在中间。  
“汉克，这是……”  
“给我好好夹着，good boy。”  
说罢，也没有什么前戏或者安抚，对方就这样捏着他柔软的腿根开始在模拟的蜜穴狭缝中用力抽插起来。这样的玩法当然不会比真正插入到体内要爽，可是却多出一种恶意羞辱对方的快感。腿根的质感柔软光滑，给人的感觉也挺新鲜的，他从来没试过这样玩，不过康纳用力夹紧产生的紧致确实有那么一丢丢地爽，感觉自己的阴茎就像在丰满酥软的乳沟中来回摩擦强奸，还能从高处俯瞰康纳惊讶而又难以相信的羞赧表情。  
“安卓也会觉得羞耻吗，呵？”  
使坏地低声调戏，他一个挺腰，将全身的重量集中在胯部，捉着康纳的膝盖压下去，把体重偏轻的安卓折得更小，更加无法抵抗。  
“那是因为这样的行为……”  
被折弯的姿势令腿部松开了一些，康纳只得捏着自己的大腿以继续好好地夹住汉克不断在中甲出出入入的阴茎。他明明知道这不是真正意义上的性交，可是汉克的身体如此沉重又霸道地欺压在身上，人类灼热的性器快速摩擦着他什么都没有的地方，更不停在紧夹腿肉的缝隙里冒出深色的龟头，透明的前列腺液于铃口里渐渐渗出，弄湿了他的小腹，他的系统一片紊乱，完全不敢对上汉克灼热而兴奋的视线。  
“这样的行为怎样？”  
“啊……！”  
猛烈的撞击发出噼啪低沉的声音，被阴茎火热摩擦的腿根褪去了部分皮肤露出白色的机体，他能感受到汉克的分身好热好硬，在自己的身体上尽情释放欲望，明明他的身体没有伤到丝毫，却又好像真的被这个粗壮的巨物插入到当中，然后激烈而粗暴地结合……  
这到底是什么……？  
完全无法思考，康纳的嘴里开始漏出星星点点的呻吟，LED圈呈现危险的红色，他的机体更有发热的迹象，好像快要被碾碎，融入到男人的那份滚热与欲火中，和对方一起迎来高潮的一刻——  
床褥的剧烈摇晃终于在低哑忘情的淫叫声里停歇，男人的动作渐渐停下，他放开一直禁锢的仿生人，露出满意笑容地看着自己射在雪白胸膛与腹肌上面的白浊战果。  
这简直就不是一般的畅快。他把那夜偷偷摸摸干的事光明正大地再干了一会，而且他的小甜蜜亦被“操”得有些懵了，漂亮的脸颊还持续着可爱的粉红，双眼里湿润莹亮，微张的嘴巴如人类般大口大口地呼吸。擦掉了精液，看到他凑近躺卧在旁边时康纳还会害羞地避开眼神，却又忍不住黏上他强壮身体，害怕他会离去般地柔声撒娇。  
“汉克……”  
“嗯？”  
有一些害怕，又带着点期待，发丝凌乱的康纳就那样甜美乖巧地躺在他的臂弯里，小鸟依人地柔声倾诉。  
“刚才的话……是骗我的吗？”  
看着这大大亮亮的眼睛，汉克弯了弯嘴角，小小的欺负欲又卷上心头。  
“……你猜猜？”  
“唔……”  
偷偷地搂好这条小腰，他发现自己永远不会厌倦康纳纠结思考的表情。  
他知道自己再也等不了多久，但是还是想要私心地、不去揭开这层薄如蝉翼的纱。  
到底还要多久，康纳才会真的了解到自己的心，明白他是爱着他的。

 

***  
夜晚，底特律市又下起淅沥小雨。虽然有着偌大的全景落地玻璃窗，但很可惜能看到好风光的日子并不多。  
穿着舒适的浴袍，坐在泳池边的固定位置上面，这个角度与地点似乎永远不变存在于那，供他日日夜夜看着他心爱的家乡——即便这个城市不如理想般美丽，但也正是这种缺陷与丑陋，造就了完美。  
轻摇手中的红酒杯，青年的视线缓慢从室外收回，再缓慢飘到身边久久站立的仿生人上面。  
“我的脸上有什么吗？”  
RK900穿着黑色的深V领衫，雪白的胸肌曲线在灯光下投落淡淡阴影。他淡淡地扫视其主人的容颜，并与记忆数据里的某个人作出对比。  
——果然非常相像。  
合了合眼睛，900低声回答，“抱歉。你与跟我搭档的盖文•李德警探十分相似。”  
“盖文•李德……”卡姆斯基笑了笑，举杯啖了口酒，“我在你上传的记忆里看到了他。这不怪你，确实很像。”  
“资料显示你与他无任何血缘关系，这样的两个人出现在同一个城市情况极为罕见。”  
不过，即便两人在容貌上近似，但在性情与智力上却大相庭径。  
抿抿嘴唇，回味嘴里香醇酒香，青年看似心情不错，“那么，你觉得这位盖文•李德是一个怎样的人？”  
将连日以来的经历作出简单分析总结，900平淡地说，“他的办案能力优秀，然而性格暴躁易怒、傲慢自恃，与同事关系差劣，复杂的私生活与性关系严重影响工作质量。”  
“是吗……”饶有深意地念着，青年站起身，走到他的仿生人面前。  
“请问有什么指示吗，sir？”  
看入那双与自己相似的眼瞳，想要窥探其中细腻的想法自始至终都没有改变。  
“我不会对你的任务作任何指导……我只有一个简单的要求。”  
稍作停顿，说出那句话时，他如机械般寒冷的心亦有过一丝波动。  
“让盖文•李德活着。”  
毫无感情地看向主人的双眼，900平淡地回答，“Yes，sir.”

 

 

11:23am，DPD局内。  
背手站在自家警探座位旁边已经过去12分钟，900盯着盖文那张不时表情变化的脸，看来人类非常热衷电脑里头的在线网络游戏。  
用言语去敦促对方工作的办法早已经试过，没有一次奏效。今天他还利用上班时间玩游戏，这就有些过分了。  
900看了眼盖文的电脑屏幕，额边的LED蓝灯闪烁。  
正玩得起劲的人突然发现无法操作，电脑擅自帮他退出游戏，然后游戏图标被鼠标拖动至回收站，并执行清空回收站功能。  
只听到咔擦咔擦的效果音，他最爱的游戏被彻底删除，胡子拉渣的青年气得额爆青筋，猛地一踹桌子就对旁边的仿生人痛骂。  
“Hey！我说了多少遍不要黑我的东西你这个破罐子！”  
900面不改色，“你该工作了，李德警探。”  
一口气下不去的盖文一屁股重新坐到椅子上，双腿直接架在桌上。电脑里游戏没了，他手机还有。刚想掏出手机，他又后怕似的盯了一眼900，最后还是把手机放回衣兜，免得又被这气人安卓给删游戏清档。  
“给我倒一杯咖啡，屎蛋。”  
以惯用借口打发900，看白袖子的仿生人听话地走向茶水间，他这才松一口气。不过，不消几分钟，那个烦人的安卓又出现在自己眼前，并执意让他接过手里冒着热气的咖啡。  
就像曾经差使康纳一样，他可没有心情喝该死安卓冲的咖啡，“我不要了，你给我喝掉它。”  
一手扫开900的手臂，然而仿生人优越的平衡系统让咖啡一滴也没撒出来。  
“仿生人是不可以进食的。” 稳了稳杯中香浓液体，900固执地把咖啡递出去。  
“这是命令！我叫你喝掉这该死的咖啡！”盯着那张漂亮而冷淡的脸，也许是在顷刻间回想起早些天夜里两人肢体与嘴唇的相触与摩擦，羞恼与矛盾交叠成烦躁瞬间冲垮理智。  
但是，面对情绪激烈波动的人类，仿生人依旧如冰霜般冷淡。  
“这是与任务无关的命令，我可以拒绝。而警探你必须开始工作了。”  
“你这个该死的塑料罐子——！！”  
却听见硬物掷落一地的声音，DPD的一隅开始了实力悬殊的斗殴，叫骂与打斗的声响马上引起他人注意，同事纷纷跑过来阻止。  
“喂喂喂你们干什么！！”  
“冷静！不要在警局里打架！！”  
“康纳，你捉住那台白色的！”  
“是的，副队长！”

 

在众人的合力底下终于把近乎疯狂的人类从始终冷静的仿生人身上扯下来，福勒队长在短楼梯上面看着，扬扬手一声令下，“你们两个，进我办公室！”  
玻璃门关上，倒了一身咖啡的盖文就不客气地坐到椅子上，仿生人在后方背手站立，福勒队长心累地回到自己的位置，看到面前职员玩世不恭模样，他气得把一大沓文件摔在桌面上。  
“盖文！我说过很多次，没有必要跟一个非异常仿生人较劲！”  
“队长！是这台安卓真的很气人！你试试让他跟你一天，我看你马上心脏病爆血管挂掉我还得给你坟前献花！”  
“住嘴！要是你想你的档案少两页，你就给我吞下这口气，乖乖和这个安卓共事！”  
“为什么是我？”一脚蹬开椅子，青年双手怒拍桌面，上面的各种东西“砰”地一震。  
“整个DPD那么大那么多人，谁也不跟就跟我？这算是什么？我告诉你，这是针对！”  
“没有什么针对不针对的！你看汉克跟安卓就配合得很好啊？为什么你不能学学他！”  
提到了汉克和康纳，盖文更是不可理喻般地白眼翻到天上。  
“那个老酒鬼被鬼上身才这样的！他以前最讨厌安卓了，谁都知道！我绝对不会变成他那样，要是哪天这个白色垃圾把我惹毛了，我就一枪崩了他！！”  
“你不可以擅自损坏这台RK900！”犹如踩中地雷一般，福勒队长霍地站起身，用力指向后面的RK900超盖文怒骂，“这是卡姆斯基指定发给你的，别人想要也没有！本来我也不想说的，但是看你这个样子，再让仿生人跟着你也没用！自从康纳和汉克搭档以来，局里的大家都想要效仿，你知道多少人想要刑侦型的原型机做搭档吗？你是身在福中不知福！要是你再这样，我就只能跟卡姆斯基说，你没资格再使用RK900！”  
愤怒的声音在玻璃罩的办公室里回荡。一瞬间，诡异的宁静淹没这个不大的空间，福勒队长奇怪暴脾气的青年怎么不立即驳嘴，而是难以置信地瞪大了眼，嘴角如发病一般抽动。  
“你刚才说什么？”  
放低音量，提高音调，盖文有丝颤抖地质问，“卡姆……斯基。伊利亚•卡姆斯基，对吧？”  
“…………”福勒队长没有说话，这本来该是秘密的。  
见对方默不作声，盖文自嘲式地笑着连连点头，在椅子旁来回踱步。  
然后，所有的怒火在刹那间爆发出来，青年抬腿一踢椅子，椅子“哗”地翻倒并砸向玻璃墙壁，“砰”地一声裂出破碎的裂缝。  
“是你。”指着福勒队长的鼻子，青年一字一句说得咬牙切齿。  
“一开始，是你说选我、让这个杂碎跟着我的！结果？你骗我？是那个叫做卡姆斯基的杀千刀指定我，派这件垃圾监督我的，对吧？？！！”  
“…………”对方没有肯定，也没有否定，他的眼神里有着愧疚，已足够让盖文知道答案。  
“好啊福勒，你这个老二不……我艹你妈的！！祝你阖家欢乐！！”  
讥笑着丢下粗口，青年竖起一只中指，头也不回地摔门而去。  
福勒队长没有挽回，只叹出一口长气，无力地跌坐入椅子中。  
一直静默的仿生人向队长点了点头，然后跟随气愤青年的脚步离开这尴尬的场所。

 

离开了DPD，盖文立即拐了个弯，向警局后方的巷子大步地走。本想要一个人静静的，但是后面某安卓就如牛皮糖一样死粘着，甩也甩不掉。  
无可奈何，青年停下脚步，用力地深呼吸。  
“不要跟着我。”  
后方的脚步声亦停下，可是等了一会，还是没有再次响起的迹象。  
他觉得全身都好像快要炸裂一样烦躁，他控制不住自己，想要吼叫、想要撕碎、胸膛里似有一个长满尖刺的毒瘤，他的每一次呼吸都会感觉到无数细小的针刺痛感，将他逼到疯狂。  
“我叫你不要跟着我！你是聋的吗！？”  
奋力地转头，冲安卓如疯狗一样大叫，对方一如任何时候地冰冷看他，或许在他的眼里，人类都只会是一个模样——以血肉构成的、丑陋的、迟早会灭亡的物种。  
“你必须回去工作了，警探。”  
这些蔑视被安卓隐藏在寒冰一般的眼瞳里，他的声音永远冷静平淡、看着900冷峻的脸孔，他不自禁地想起那些夜晚。  
“工作工作工作！你的塑料大脑里面就只有工作！”  
疾步走近900，他怒瞪着安卓，瞬间某些暧昧情色的画面掠过脑中，至今还能牵起心跳与体热。他的话声不禁颤抖了起来，就像是指责或者怨念般地迁怒于对方。  
“你从头到尾都在骗我。你是卡姆斯基的玩具，是他让你来监视我的，就连现在……他也在这双眼睛后面看着我，对吧！你的所有行动都是他的命令，就连那些对我做的事也……！”  
竭嘶底里地低喊着，在900的目光下瞟对上自己的时，他竟觉得一丝心虚，立即低头转身，向巷子深处走去，而900也马上跟上。  
“卡姆斯基没有对我的任务作出任何具体要求。”  
“别想我再相信你的任何一句屁话！不要在我面前提那个名字！！”  
“福勒队长是认真的。要是你再这样无理取闹下去，你将不配拥有我，我会被派给别人，或者别的部队。”  
那句话便如一条小小的木刺刺入指尖。那其实没有多疼，只是一丝丝的地突兀存在着。但是一刻不挑走它，就一刻都让人无比介意。  
“那你就走啊——！”霍地刹停了脚步，青年猛地转过身，狰狞的脸上写满了恨意。  
“你以为我稀罕你啊！！给我滚！不要再让我看到你！！”

 

一秒、两秒、三秒。  
这短暂的对视如同度日，人类青年精神紧绷地喘着气，说了那样的气话亦顿时有些没底气。数米之外，白衣的安卓平静地看着他，接着，900合上眼睑，转身，就如他所命令一样离开。  
就在那刻，说是心脏被挖空的感觉也不为过。  
看着900离去的背影，青年愤恨地咬紧牙关，一拳砸在墙上。  
倔强地转过身去，他需要一个没有其他人和安卓的地方。  
现在他的样子一定逊爆了。  
纠结的、挣扎的、失落的……就像是被抛弃了一样。

 

 

不知道在警局后巷的角落窝了多久，天色渐渐转暗，云层里雷声轰鸣，看来马上就要下雨了。激烈的情绪震荡后盖文觉得整个人都如虚脱般，他的肚子咕咕作响，对了，他还没吃午饭呢。  
痛苦而无奈地捂住了脸，正当他想起身去觅食时，一缕咖啡的香气飘入鼻腔，笼住这片湿度增加的空气。  
青年猛地愣了愣，一杯摩卡咖啡出现在他的身侧，表层的奶油还用巧克力酱写了几个字母。  
「Sorry」  
他以为自己看错了。下意识地捧起这温暖的咖啡，掌心的热度仿佛刻意瞬间传递到全身。在喝下去之后，他的心头忽地一抖。  
一个小小的声音不争气地响了起来，在他的体内叫嚣。然后，就像回应他的愿望一般，那把冰冷无情的声线就在拐角看不见的地方响起。  
“道歉需要三个步骤。一、表示歉意：李德警探，我很抱歉；二、认错：虽然不明白你到底为什么这么生气，但是我错了。三、承诺不再犯错：假如你讨厌我主人的名字，以后我会把那个名字作为禁词。”  
“……”盖文有些无语，那肯定是他有生以来听过的最干巴巴无诚意的道歉。可是这种机械的愚笨感觉却无法让人讨厌起来，他默默握紧手中900给他弄的咖啡，竟觉得有些开心。  
在他喝下咖啡的前一秒，又一个东西被900的长手偷偷放到盖文的屁股旁边。  
是一个三文治。烤得金黄漂亮的面包中间夹着分量丰富的蔬菜和肉类，上面还用番茄酱涂画了几个字。  
「Time to work」  
“………………”刚才还有一小点的感动，现在立即就被生出的嫌恶所覆盖。不过看这这美味的餐点，人类的胃部首先被征服，什么生气不生气的，马上就被抛诸脑后。一手捉起三明治，也不管有没有洗过手了，饿扁了的青年就大口大口地吃了起来，仿生人坐在拐角的另一侧倾听他狼吞虎咽的声音，从头到尾都没有发出半点声响。  
三明治和咖啡都送进了肚子，青年打了嗝，舒服地呼出口气。这时，巷子里脚步声响起，他胸口一揪，即刻便站起来冲出去。  
“喂。”  
粗粗鲁鲁地喊出了声，看到900高大的背脊，青年顿时有点不好意思。  
“给我转过来。”  
“你刚才说不想看到我的脸。”  
“总之给我转过来！喂……”还没说完，900就开始拔腿就跑。  
“你跑什么啊！靠，给我停下来！！”  
伴随着臭骂声，以往的景象现在竟反转过来，盖文追着仿生人跑了几条街，终于900在另一条小巷里停下，亦如他所愿地转过身来，一脸淡定地看着喘粗气的他。  
“你这个……杂种……妈的……累死我了……”  
喘了好一会的气，盖文终于缓了过来。四目相对之下，青年有些尴尬，一时之间不知道该说些什么，但气总算是消退了。  
斟酌片刻，青年走上前去，指了指仿生人。  
“你给我好好站着。”  
接下来，他便好像站在镜头前一样开始整理自己的衣衫，又深呼吸，平复情绪。当再度睁开眼睛，看向900时，盖文的目光变得凌厉，执念的坚定写在他灰绿的眼瞳中，仿佛能通过900的双眼，看到远在另一边的某人。  
“我知道你看着的。别以为送这个废料过来就能管到我了。你给我等着瞧，bitch。”  
人类挑衅式地龇牙并竖起中指，900默默将之收入眼中，并若有所思地沉默分析盖文的用意。  
在权衡过主人与搭档的重要性后，他直接删除了刚才收录下来的视频片段，以免卡姆斯基发现。  
“我删除了这段记忆。”  
“你他妈的别删啊！？”  
烦人的叫喊声再度响起，不过，此时的气氛已不如刚才那样尴尬。只要对方的一招手，他就会如往常一样走到人类的身边，继续执行他的任务了吧。  
但是在此之前，他仍有一个疑问。  
可以说是与任务有关，亦可以说是无关，一个可有可无、若隐若现的分支。  
轻轻看入青年的眼中，他淡淡地说。  
“李德警探，我可以问你一个私人问题吗？”  
“啥？”  
“你想我留下吗？”  
一瞬之间，他看到人类的眼瞳变化。因震惊的扩大，然后又垂下眼睑，不愿直视他双眼地移开目光，对方的眉头轻缩，嘴唇紧闭，这个表情到底表达暗示的是什么，他仍然不太明白。  
不过也无所谓了。这不是他必须知道的答案。  
无视了无数代码中的这个小小疑问，另一个执行任务浮现出来。  
他没有思考地伸出手，捉住了盖文的手掌，然后低头——张嘴往指头一咬。  
“喂，你干嘛……！？”  
人类吃惊的声音以战栗中止，在这短暂的一瞬，盖文看到900张开的嘴巴，里面肉红的色泽令人兴奋，两排整齐皓白的牙齿上下各有四颗尖锐的犬齿，那一刻时间都变慢了，他清楚地看着对方如野兽般冰冷而狂野嘴巴打开，蓝瞳里凝聚着残酷与嗜血，一口咬住他的手指，刺痛的感觉如电流击中身体的敏感点，他的心跳瞬刻飙升，皮肤与血管撕裂的痛楚是那么地甜蜜诱人，深红的血珠从他的伤口渗出，沾染了900白皙的皮肤与薄唇，仿生人慢慢地舔舐他的指头，舌头抚慰般地撩拨他的伤口，最后还如一头不懂控制力道的可爱狼崽吮吸他的血与手指，从唇里漏出丝丝暧昧碎响。  
900那么专注、深情地注视着他的手指，仿佛在吸吮什么甘美的糖浆一般，亦从这个小小的伤口里吸出他的灵魂与悸动，直到对方放开了他的手，他还痴痴愣愣地望着900的眼睛与沾血的漂亮嘴唇。  
灵魂的舌头咻地舔走了嘴唇残留的血液，完全没意识自己刚才做了怎样惹火的事的仿生人默默看着脸红了一片的人类。  
“我想要你的一点血液。”  
淡淡地给自己刚才的行动一个理由，仿生人依然心平如镜，而盖文的声音都发抖了。  
“……你、你这家伙是吸血鬼吗？”  
抑不住性冲动与羞赧一并暴涨，青年装出一副恼怒的样子，埋头就往小巷外面走去。  
侧身安静看着人类大步大步走路的样子，900不发一言，却没有马上跟上。

 

闭上双眼，仿生人的灯环转动着炫黄色泽。  
「盖文•李德血液样本分析开始……DNA获取成功。」  
睁开眼睛，他小跑跟上前方骂着呼唤他的青年。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

底特律的早晨总是伴随滴滴答答的雨声。阴暗的室内，柔软床铺诱惑人继续深眠，这个家的主人本来习惯孤枕独眠，但自从他有同居者以来，这个情况就开始改变。  
懒懒地舒展仍满是睡意的身体，男人的手臂下意识地向床的另一边搭去却扑了个空，除了被褥之外全无他物。  
睁睁惺忪的眼睛，汉克迷迷糊糊地唤，“康纳？”  
主人房内一片安静，没有任何人回应。  
他愣了愣，甚至以为自己在做梦。慢吞吞拖着身体坐起来，他环视四周所有熟悉的东西，大脑里如同混沌。  
“……康纳？”  
再一次茫然呼唤那个名字，等待片刻，依旧没人回答他。  
默默看着眼前的一切，他的床、家私、摆设，不知为何，一阵难以言喻的恶心瞬间潜生，叫脑壳发疼，四肢都要爆裂。  
这不像做梦，而更像是梦醒过来，他才发现自己身边空无一人，夜里那些甜蜜、美好的记忆都是虚假。

 

怀着一肚子闷气，顶着一张臭脸，汉克快步走向室外。  
大厅里没有开灯，但这不影响已经完全清醒过来的人的视力。在看到人形的一瞬他几乎想破口大骂，却在下一秒突然哑了嘴，头上冒出问号。  
就在相扑最喜欢摊着的那块地毯，康纳正以和大狗狗一样的姿势睡在上面。他身上只穿着宽松的T恤和短裤，双手如犬类一样搭在脸下，白皙的长腿蜷缩在身旁，额边的LED稳定地发出蓝光，漂亮的双眸与浅薄的嘴唇合着，好比人类睡眠的待机模样如婴儿一般，让人舍不得叫醒。  
但是现在汉克却没有那个心情去怜爱对方。  
“……你在干嘛。”  
人类发出沉闷的声音，立即就骚动了仿生人的系统，令康纳霍地睁开眼睛，像犬类般地以前爪撑起躯干，再以后腿抬起下身。  
“汉克，早上好，你今天在闹钟响之前就醒了呢。”  
仿生人不存在什么起床气或者半梦半醒的惺忪状态，康纳直接走向汉克，那懵然不知的表情顿时让汉克哭笑不得。  
“什么闹钟……我的闹钟不就是你小子么。不说这，你躺在地上干嘛，擦地啊？”  
康纳眨眨眼，天真地说，“我想知道从相扑的视角看东西是怎样的，所以……”  
汉克一阵无语，“你不是狗，你不需要知道这种视觉。比起这个，还有更重要的事要你关注的。”  
“……？”  
康纳奇怪地抬着眼看向他心爱的人类。虽然自己不懂，但从汉克的眉眼距、眼神、嘴角，还有语气分析对方确实在生气。  
被这狗狗一样水灵无辜的目光看着，汉克更不耐烦了。他完全不能期待康纳可以领悟到自己复杂的情绪，必须自己撕破脸皮，把话说得一清二楚，这个木头脑袋才会懂。  
无奈而又被逼急的男人深深吸一口气，借着起床气壮胆，指着康纳的鼻子就骂。  
“你知道吗，第二天早上起来，看到昨晚亲热的家伙不在旁边心情会有多差？”  
“我只是到大厅一下，而且距离叫醒你还有13分钟——”  
“这没关系！”  
男人大声喊道，他虽然觉得自己在无理取闹，但是那种感觉又快将他逼疯。  
“张开眼睛看不到你，感觉就好像…………One night stand！”  
有些羞耻地说出了那个词，他觉得自己老脸都挂不住了。  
康纳一阵沉默，他的系统试图分析汉克说的话。  
“汉克，我以后不会的了。我会在床上叫你——啊！”  
然而他的话还没说完，自己的双腿就忽然离地，他惊呼出声，两手不禁捉住汉克的衣服。把他横抱起来的男人依旧一脸阴沉，一声不吭地抱着他走往房间，二话不说地把他丢到床上，然后如一只被吵醒的冬眠熊一样，张臂把他当等身大抱枕地搂着，闭上眼睛就要来个回笼觉。  
被男人抱在怀里的他有些高兴，却又毫无情趣地唠叨，“汉克，你已经起来了，再睡是不好的……”  
汉克猛地睁开眼睛，凶狠地瞪他，“Shut up。等我再睁开眼睛时，你这张气人的臭脸必须在我面前。”  
“……好的。”乖巧地应答，康纳看汉克再次闭上眼睛，接着缓缓地、那张凶巴巴的脸松弛下来，很快又沉入梦乡。  
不自觉地咧动了嘴角浅笑，他亦轻轻挪动身子，在这个温暖柔软的怀抱中寻找舒适的睡姿。

 

“哈啊………………”坐在驾驶座上握着方向盘的男人打了个长长的哈欠，好像还没睡醒地双眼都睁不开，要不是前路一辆车都没有，副驾驶座的康纳肯定又要念他了。  
“我真的不懂为什么邀请我去，请你一个不就够了吗？”带着懒音地说道，汉克看了眼倒后镜里倒映的康纳。  
与懒洋洋的他不同，身穿黑西正装的康纳正在对着后视镜不厌其烦地整理自己的一丝不苟的领带，双眼里的雀跃如同星星在闪烁。  
“汉克，你以前参加过婚礼吗？”  
汉克愣了愣，“……我肯定参加过啊。”  
“我还是第一次参加婚礼，不知道为什么，总觉得有些期待。”  
偷看那掩不住兴奋的搭档，汉克无聊枯燥的心情也随之软化。  
“能偷懒半天也挺好的……”  
抛掉一瞬浮现的旧时记忆，他醒了醒神，踩下油门加快速度。

 

10:35am，底特律近市郊一个小教堂。  
虽然身为耶利哥的核心干部之一，康纳却与汉克一起坐在了最后一排。  
其他的宾客有些穿着正装，有些则是便服，但只要仔细观擦，就能看到里面有不少人的额边闪动仿生人特有的LED状态灯。虽说今天此处举行婚礼仪式，但却没有太多隆重的装饰。两位新人身穿简洁的白色礼服，在钢琴声中手牵着手缓缓走入教堂。  
他们没有父母，也没有亲人，在座的所有仿生人都是他们的神父与证婚人。在神圣的十字架底下，他们互述衷肠、承诺永远、交换戒指，然后亲吻对方。  
掌声四起，一切都那么美好，每一个人的脸上都挂着笑容，甚至还有人哭了，他们都如康纳一样，第一次见证一场婚礼、见证自己的同伴与相伴一生的另一半以神圣仪式结为夫妻。  
宣誓的仪式结束后，所有的人来到教堂外的小花园。就如教堂里面一样，室外的花园也没怎么布置，大家只是随意地聚在一起聊天说笑，马库斯和诺斯忙着接待每一位来客，汉克和康纳只在一边看着，但也很快被新郎的目光捕获，并拉着新娘的手走过来。  
“感谢你的到来，安德森副队长。”  
马库斯主动伸出手，汉克过意不去，亦马上伸手与其用力握住。  
“那个……总之恭喜你了。虽然我不是太了解你和新娘的事，但是……要好好对她。”  
“我会的。”  
与汉克客套了两句，马库斯和诺斯来到康纳面前。他们相视而笑，康纳第一次发现原来仿生人也可以笑得如人类一样幸福。  
“这就是婚礼，是一种模仿人类的仪式。虽然对我们仿生人来说有点多此一举，可是我们还是尽量依照传统举办。康纳，你觉得怎样？”  
“我觉得棒极了，这里所有的都棒极了。还有诺斯，你看起来很漂亮。”  
“谢谢你。你今天看起来也很帅气。”  
“谢谢。”  
“待会抛花束的时候，我会抛给你的。”突然，诺斯凑近他俏皮地说。  
“我？我认为我不需要花束……”  
“是今天新鲜送来的白玫瑰，你看，很好看吧。”对方将纯白的花束递到他的眼下，他一眼便分析出品种与产地，但是这又有什么特别的？  
“是的，它们看起来非常纯洁……但是为什么不用仿真花？仿真花不会枯萎，还能喷上香水，真实度可以做到与鲜花无二，这象征你们的爱永恒，不是吗？”  
他直白地说出自己的理解，两人一听，全都默契地无奈一笑并摇摇头。  
“Oh……Connor，you stupid cutey……”诺斯发出同情的声音，马库斯则对他语重深长地说，“再怎么相像、或者永远不会枯萎，都取代不了这短暂一刻的美丽与真实。”  
异色的眼瞳认真地看着他的兄弟，马库斯不想把话挑明。其中的真意，他希望有一天康纳会真正明白。  
“诺斯，我们要走了。”  
时间已经差不多，还有更多的宾客等着他们接待。穿着纯白裙子的女郎牵上她心爱的人，临行前还不忘向康纳发来无声的信息。  
「我会扔给你的！」  
康纳伫立在原地，即便再怎么思考也得不出结论。他需要更多的时间去学习如何成为人类，可是这条路似乎比他想象中要难多了。

 

回到汉克身边时，不远处的新娘已经准备万众期待的抛花束环节了。  
中年的人类男子和仿生人宝宝自然没有抢花束的意思，只是站在稍远处看热闹。  
“抛花束……没想到在我死之前还会再看到。”  
看着这簇簇拥拥的情景，汉克不禁感叹。  
康纳没有接下搭档的话，他仍在意刚才诺斯的话。站在教堂门口的台阶，女郎开心地跟下面几名女伴说话，而那几个漂亮的姑娘似乎很希望接到花束的样子。然后，新娘往他所站的方向看了一眼。  
康纳一愣。  
新娘背过身去，双手捉好那束漂亮的白玫瑰捧花，在大家的倒数声中双手用力往后一抛。  
一条白色的弧线如夏日里蓝天延伸而出飞机云般耀眼飞跃，所有人的双眸都注视着它，人类与仿生人的心脏被牵动着，这份被祝福的幸福将会降临在谁的身上呢——  
在花束因引力而掉到地上之际，某个人下意识伸手接住了它。  
花园中里的仿生人们先是一阵寂静，接着突然爆发出一阵热烈的欢呼声。  
“哇哦！人类拿到了花束！”  
“恭喜！”  
“大家鼓掌！！”  
接到花束的汉克——亦是这个会场里的唯一一名人类顿时懵逼，百口莫辩。这新娘子怎么力道那么大，直接把花抛到站得最远的他的手上呢？  
汉克好生尴尬，可是碍于情面也不好意思推脱。他窘迫地拿着花束，手指挠了挠脸，目光很是自然般地落到就站在他身边的家伙上。  
和其他欢喜雀跃的安卓不同，他的安卓此时莫名发愣着，蜜粽色的双眸直直地看着他，像是想要说点什么却找不到内容，可最后却突兀地转变为一个标志式的恭贺笑容，与其他人一样说起祝贺的话。  
“恭喜你，汉克。据说…这是将会得到幸福的好征兆。”  
他捏了捏手里的花束，玫瑰花香浓郁而不过分，如同透明的绸缎笼罩围绕着他与康纳，外面他人的声音在耳边响荡，却不如刚才那么响亮了。  
他的世界就在这瞬间安静下来，捧着花的手亦渐渐因为心中的触动而发热，有一些话想要绕过理智、只凭感觉冲口而出，人类的男子张了嘴，支支吾吾地吐出几个不成字的音节，淡蓝的眼睛慌乱闪烁。他知道自己的触动为何，从一开始就知道。虽然这样发展有些太早，可是……  
颤颤悠悠地，人类男子捧花的手向前伸出了两寸，大概连“送给你”的意思也表达不出，他更不敢直视康纳的眼睛，而是别扭地斜视向无人的另一边，心头却久违了十多年地跳得好快好快。  
“其实我拿这个东西没什么用……还不如给别人呢……”  
毫不浪漫的傲娇发言听得一众围观安卓捉狂，今天的主角马库斯和诺斯更是无奈。大家热切期待收到这样隐晦“告白”的康纳会有何反应，数十双眼睛齐刷刷地看向精致打扮过的警用仿生人。  
等待、继续等待。  
短短的几秒钟犹如几小时的煎熬。  
很可惜，康纳没有伸手接过汉克的花束。他的目光从玫瑰束里抬起，然后一如执行任务地向汉克提出建议。  
“你想要转赠他人的话，我确实知道耶利哥里面有数对热恋中的情侣。”  
此话一出，群众都掩不住发出失望的声响，而“被拒”的当事人更是受挫地呆住，一丝落寞流过他苍老的脸，苦笑与悲凉亦在上面划过痕迹，最终，人类收回花束，垂下头，沉音地说，“………不送了。”  
说完这句话，汉克捉紧捧花大步向自己的自己的车子走去。  
“汉克？婚礼还没结束！”康纳不懂汉克到底怎么了，回头向马库斯传输了歉意便立即小跑追上去。

 

由于附近没有停车场，汉克的老爷车就随便停在一处空地。刚才的意外收获被它的主人随便放在车头上，男人靠着车门，昂着脑袋遥望今日难得清朗的天空。若是往日，他早就从裤袋里掏出一支烟吸几口了。回想起来，自己竟然已经好久没抽过了。他眯着眼，阳光的感觉有些陌生，却不让人讨厌。和康纳生活也有好一段时间了，自己的坏习惯被这个神神叨叨的家伙一点一点的纠正过来。他虽然总会骂康纳，嫌这个安卓烦、气人，但却慢慢适应、接受了有一个人在身边敦促、责备、照顾与陪伴。他快要想不起香烟是什么味道了，只记得这东西味道其实一点也不好，他只是中意被麻醉的感觉。一旦他的生活充实了，再也没有需要担忧、催眠自己，他这个最普通不过的人类自然会嫌弃难吃的东西，会去向更加甜美的、舒适的东西。  
该死的……  
默默地骂了自己，人类大多是心软和容易心动的生物罢了。  
听到逐渐靠近的脚步声，想到那张漂亮的脸，他的心绪便更加乱了。  
小心翼翼地接近这个容易情绪化的男人，康纳看到被放在车头盖上的玫瑰花，知道现在汉克心情不好。  
“汉克，你在生气？”康纳乖巧地背着手，走到他身边试探地问。  
汉克嗤笑一声嘲讽，“哦豁，你能看得出我的脸上写着生气吧？很厉害嘛。”  
“是我惹你生气了吗？我不是有意的，我很抱歉。”  
“抱歉？那你给我说说你哪里做错了。”  
“…………”  
面对汉克的刻意刁难，康纳一时无语。他合上总是叨叨不休的嘴，彷徨无助地看着人类的眼睛，系统中分析不出自己刚才所做的有任何不妥之处。  
见康纳答不上来，汉克觉得非常可笑。  
“不知道是吧。不知道就不要乱道歉！！”  
劈头就骂的声音猛地传遍康纳全身，他忽地一颤，双眼瞪大，LED也变黄了，如一只受惊的狗狗，即便愧疚、却真的不知自己到底做错什么。  
看到那样的康纳，他下一秒就后悔了。是的，康纳完全没有做错什么。只是自己太心急，太过期待，迫切地想要得到结果。  
“对不起，康纳……我不是想这么大声对你说话的。”放软了声音，男人的话里藏着丝丝痛苦，“我只是……看到教堂，看到那个场景……”  
他的眼瞳中倒映远处教堂的影子。  
婚纱、誓言、宾客、花束，全都那么地熟悉。即便一度忘却过，当这些要素再现时，他才发现自己原来记得那么深。  
“你曾经也经历过一样的事吗，汉克？”这是简单的推断，也是康纳不敢、也不愿去触碰的汉克的过去。  
垂了眼眸，男人看了康纳一眼，然后绕过他，重新温柔地捧起那纯白的花束。  
“是啊。我和我的妻子，在教堂起誓、交换戒指、承诺一生一世，然而终究也走向终结。她离开了我，然后……科尔也……”  
凝注着每一片花瓣的皱褶，回忆随香气氤氲弥漫，那些早就舍弃了的曾经还历历在目，今日所见的景象变成了他为主角，他曾以为会共度余生的另一半的脸庞却好像旧照片一样发黄模糊。宾客、牧师、甚至是妻子的脸庞都已经记不清了，只余下当时的感动，犹如刻在骨髓里般无法抹去。  
“这束白玫瑰……很漂亮。就像是许多年前，我记忆中的一样……”  
捧起这束小可爱，他闭上眼睛，深深地呼吸她的味道，亲吻他柔软的花瓣。她的气味沁人心脾，她的外表美丽动人，就像他身边的那个“人”一样，纯粹洁净、神圣得不似世间之物。  
“可是现在，我再也没勇气把这束花送出去了。”男子淡淡地哀叹，双眸轻轻落到康纳眼中。  
“你懂我说的吗，康纳？”  
再一次地，他捧着花，走近他心爱的孩子。他不应奢望对方能读懂自己的心意，更不应期求会得到回应，那太奢侈了，就如梦想般遥远而难以触摸。  
“不要用你的那些社交系统分析，我希望你自己去思考。用你的‘大脑’也好……‘心’也好，I just want to know the truth...”  
在那一刻，如同多年前般，他手捧白玫花束，凝视挚爱的双眼，倾诉他满溢的爱意。  
“康纳，我对你来说……是什么？”  
他从没想过，在自己短短的一生之中还会有第二次机会。  
“不是搭档、不是朋友……汉克•安德森，是你的谁…？”  
他跨越了无法想象的界线，堕入爱河，不能自拔。可是这份爱意却比年轻时要沉重、痛苦得多，他失去了曾经的意气风发与年少轻狂，变得迟滞不前，仅仅是说出那样的提问便已消耗所有的勇气。  
他害怕知道答案。害怕自己等不及康纳明白的一日。  
有一个小小的声音在他心深处不断地喊——人类与仿生人是不可能的。就算能战胜两个物种的巨大鸿沟，人类始终会先于仿生人死去。他会一日一日变老，而对方则永远不变。  
这样的爱情能持续多久？  
或者他真的那么幸运能和对方相恋，那么当他死去，对方要怎么办？  
他无法抑制这些无边的想法，把自己弄得像个懦夫。  
深深地看着康纳，他的眼神里或许隐藏着垂怜和恳求，但爱情永远不是平等的。  
“汉克，我…………”康纳痴痴地念着，额边黄圈不断转动，他像跌落在庞大冗杂的数据里面，无数的丝线温柔纠缠着他，他拼命想要逆流而上找到出口，然而就在一瞬间，他的世界被清空，他孤身一人地站在没有边际的空白里，没有任何可供参考或搜索的资料，他的答案如同与他玩捉迷藏的般隐匿了起来，就连他自己也无法找到。  
“我不知道……我从没想过……”  
柔软的声音向汉克恳求，那双眼里浸漫的感情与星光每每能触动至人的心底，无法依照指令行事的他缓缓伸出手，轻轻地捏住汉克的衣角。  
“我只是想留在你身边，只是这样……”  
那是个简单而又残忍、甜蜜却又猛毒的请求。  
苦楚与蜜意浸泡着男子的全身，如香烟里的尼古丁般侵蚀麻痹他的神经，一个悲惨的笑容就这么兀自而生，他的表情宛如快哭出来，却仍在笑着。  
“……安卓什么的，都是这么狡猾的吗？”  
康纳抬着无辜的眼，不懂他的话，更不懂他的情。  
“走了。”不愿再去面对这庞大的痛苦，他逃跑般地上了车，想要尽快离开这个如同正耻笑他的祝福之地。

 

 

阴暗破旧的室内，脆弱的地板正因为激烈的碰撞运动而吱呀作响。机体与机体律动结合的地方呈现出皮肤模拟底下的白色素体，虽然不会像人类那样流汗，但他们喘息的声音、陶醉的表情，全都与人类无差。  
“Fuck me more! Ah…You're so good…”  
“You bitch…It's sooo tight……”  
双手捉着案台，翘起屁股，一名男性模样的仿生人正从后方以性爱部件猛插他锢在双臂之间的另一个名男性仿生人。从门缝中偷窥的视线让人有种罪恶感与异样的兴奋，明明他需要立即破门而入逮捕里面两个该死的罪犯，却不知不觉间看得入神了。  
耐住裤裆里的火热与胸口的速跳，他端详着里头仿生人的样子。他们应该不是服务型仿生人，能够和人类一样与同类进行性交，那肯定是装了那啥吧……  
他想起那天晚上他的线人跟他说的话，要是普通安卓装上了那东西就能和人类做爱了吧。  
看着里头热烈的情色画面，青年咽了口水，脑海里不住浮现出某张冷艳的脸。  
“李德警探。”  
“哈……！”  
如同神听到他的幻想并将之变成现实，那张漂亮的脸突然像鬼现身地在他眼前放大。他吓得一震并后退几步，声音立即被里面的仿生人发现。  
“Crap…被发现了…！”  
盖文愤恨地咂嘴，刚想闯入却被他的仿生人搭档一手拦住。  
“你呆在我身后。”  
“少来了，老子可是——”  
“底特律警察！马上投降否则就杀了你们！”  
还没等他说完RK900就一脚踹飞房门，大声嚷着冲进里面。他顿时傻眼，却不得不忍着头痛提枪跟在后面。房里的两名安卓早就从另一条通道逃之夭夭，900立即顺着蛛丝马迹追踪，盖文亦紧随其后。  
900凌厉的双目中寒光凛冽，就如一只训练有素、能够一口咬断脖颈大动脉的猎犬。  
盖文忽地担心起来，扭头就对900嚷，“记得要留活口！要听我的命令！”  
然而900的眼睛忙碌于高速分析犯人的逃跑路径，眼尾也不瞄他一眼。  
“一个看仿生人性交看得出神的人类没资格命令我。”  
“Phck！”  
人类的青年厌烦地爆粗，他不知为什么总会被这该死的安卓看到自己最糟糕的一面。

 

最新型号的警用仿生人能力有多卓越，他早就见识过了。这一次的追击疑犯当然也在900优秀的线索搜集分析底下顺利成功，经过一小轮的枪战，警用仿生人轻易地射断犯人的脚关节和手腕关节部位，令他走不了也拿不起枪，只能在蓝血横流的脏房间里垂死挣扎。  
掩体后的900冷静得如什么也没发生过地给手枪换上子弹，迈出步伐，他的黑色皮鞋踏在鲜蓝色的血泊之中，一步一步地向恐惧错乱的同类靠近。  
他一脚践踏在对方的胸口上，像踩扁易拉罐瓶子般狠狠揉压，身下的仿生人发出痛苦的声音，而他依旧面不改色，举起上膛的手枪，冷漠地对准仿生人的脑袋。  
“我说了不投降就格杀勿论……Fucking deviant……”  
本应没有任何感情的蓝眸里拂动着藐视或憎恨，一旁的盖文本应出手劝阻，但在这一刻，他却猛地想起一个词“Deviant Hunter”——那个曾经为RK800而设的称号，如今已被RK900取代，并实至名归。  
“不……不要杀我……我还想活着……求你了！”  
濒死的绝望压垮了受伤的仿生人，他流着泪哭喊，恳求原谅，那声音如此真实，面前的残酷与痛苦还与人类有何区别，盖文已经道不清了。  
“我杀不了你，因为你本来就没有生命。”  
冷酷的白色死神宣告出死刑判词，他的手枪往下移动一寸，刹那之间，火光跃动，枪声细小却震耳欲聋，大量蓝血迸溅而出，弄脏900白色的制服，还有不少血珠飞到那张俊美的脸庞上。与鲜艳的人类血液不同，仿生人的血液拥有更奇幻瑰丽的色泽，如同一颗颗破碎的蓝宝石，闪烁璀璨锃亮的光辉，与900的眼睛和LED灯光一同，魔怔了人类青年的所有感官。  
他的心脏跳得好快。那是和刚才偷看他人性交不同的一种兴奋。  
下颌被打得稀巴烂的仿生人已经停机，900握住他仅存的手臂读取信息，然后看向系统指引的另个路线。  
“还有一只。”  
盖文稳了稳心绪回答，“怕已经走远了吧。”  
“变异体在软体强烈不稳的情况下选择躲藏的几率很大，加上我封闭了这栋大楼的所有出口，所以能找到它的几率很大。”  
读取了所有可用信息，900嫌弃地扔开仿生人的手，在进行下一步行动之前，他忽然回头看了眼盖文。  
“接下来可能会很危险，我建议你留在这里。”  
900冷淡的眼眸让青年倍感排斥，他一点也不觉得这是温柔或者保护。不知怎地，他觉得自己能读懂900的想法——与其说是想保护他，还不如说是嫌他麻烦。  
“少看扁我了，死安卓。”  
给他投去一个凌厉目光，盖文擦了擦鼻子，率先冲出门去。  
他也是一名警官，拥有自己的尊严与能耐。想起那日在局长办公室里福勒对自己说的那些话，他便兀自打起精神，试图找回年少时的热血与冲劲。

 

这一次，出乎900所料地，盖文没借住在他的指引便成功找出另一名仿生人。不过与刚才的激烈反抗不同，这名仿生人坐在地上，双眼空洞，状态灯也熄灭了，如同死去一般。  
擎枪突击而入的青年确认了好一会才放松警惕，蹲下来查看这台奇怪的塑料。用枪口戳了戳仿生人的圈圈，盖文奇怪地问，“What the hell？他自杀了吗？”  
一路跟在后方的900巡视着房间的每一个角落，“没有，一路过来没有看到任何蓝血。”  
他单膝蹲下，冰蓝清澄的双眼分析犯人身上的信息，但是仿生人的面容经过改造，无法凭外貌判断出具体型号。于是他伸出手，褪去手掌皮肤试图侵入机体，然而这一次不同往常般顺利，他在突破数据壁的一刻遭到拒绝访问，所有的数据入口都封锁了，毫无破绽。  
900放开仿生人的手，额边的蓝圈快速转动。  
“它锁机了。”  
“啥？”青年挑挑眉毛，“就是需要密码才能解屏的手机那种吗？”  
无视了盖文的话，900的思维立即走上一条最快最直接的通道，联系上远在城外的某名人类。  
「Sir，我发现一台自我锁机的异常仿生人。」  
「型号是什么？」  
电波数据转变为声音，他的主人卡姆斯基在遥远的另一头闲适地摇着高脚杯，抬眼望着乌云盖顶的天空，笑得深不可测。  
「请等一下。」  
脑内的通讯暂停，900突然向锁机的仿生人俯身倾去，就在青年惊异的目光之中，他张开嘴巴，露出尖锐皓白的獠牙。在900的虎牙刺穿仿生人皮肤的一刻，一种诡异的热度亦悄然攀上人类的身体，他瞪大了双眼，看着900如一只吸血鬼般咬住仿生人的脖子，如婴儿地吸吮牙洞中流出的湛蓝血液，粉嫩的舌头舔上破损的皮肤，他贪婪地品尝着、吸取着，眸中冰一样的眼色愈发变深，如流动着月亮的辉芒，漂亮而又诡谲得令人窒息。  
青年看得屏住了呼吸，飙升的热度让他呼吸变浓，而900从头到尾都没看他一眼，从血液分析出型号之后，他即刻将之告知卡姆斯基。  
「不要杀他，把他送回来。」  
「Yes，sir.」  
得到了主人的指令，也成功捕获这次任务的对象，900正扛起锁机的仿生人打算向门口走去，却发现他的人类搭档没有跟上。  
虽然很是藐视这个无用的人类，但他还是客套问道，“怎么了吗，李德警探。”  
只见到青年面色不似平常，眼神愣愣地看着他数秒，转瞬间又扭捏躲闪。  
“你、你在这里等等……我上个厕所……”  
说罢，盖文低着头掠过他冲出了房间，径直消失在走廊深处。900不紧不慢地看着人类逃也似的背影，无法分析出任何可用结论。

在原地待机了10分钟，他的人类搭档还是没有回来。他还有卡姆斯基的任务在身，最理想的行动是带着两个犯人回DPD交代情况，然后他把锁机的那台带回卡姆斯基的住所。  
主人的指令当然是最高级别，900结束待机，开始逐个搜索这栋废弃建筑物内的厕所。青年没有走远，就在最近犯人所在的厕所，900找到了他。  
男厕的隔间里发出摩挲与低吟的声音，即便不去分析，900都知道里面的人到底在做什么。  
不过，他一点兴趣都没有就是了。  
“李德警探，你好了吗？”  
他想都没想，伸手捉住门把用力一拧，门锁被暴力瞬间破坏，隔间的门从外被打开，里面男子自慰的景象立即投入眼帘。  
坐在马桶上，青年的长裤连内裤一起脱到脚踝，男性的生殖器被手圈在掌心，呈现着勃起的暗红色，青年的体毛有些浓密，那样的画面其实极为不雅。被他人赤裸裸地见到这样隐私的一幕后盖文满脸涨红，赶紧撩起裤子遮挡。  
“Fuck you! 给我滚出去啊！”  
900冷眼地看着他，内心毫无波动，只想他快点搞掂那低贱的欲望走人。  
“你花费的时间太多了，需要我帮你吗？”  
“帮我……？”盖文以为自己听错地笑骂，“开什么玩笑……你根本就是块烂铁，不能操也不能被操——”  
“确实是这样没错。”冷淡地截断盖文的话，900挺拔的身躯矗立着，冰冷的双眼从俯瞰而去，“但是以前我用手指进入你直肠的时候，还有把我你压入沙发的时候我探测到你的心跳和体温都瞬间高于正常值，所以推测得出你应该喜欢我这样的体型、面貌的男子来和你进行性交。当然，基于我只是一个警用型仿生人，现在唯一能帮到你的就只有……口交。”  
微微张开那性感和凶残并重的嘴巴，安卓机抬起手臂，手指做出圈住某些东西的姿势，凑近嘴边，缓慢而挑拨般地微动。  
那刹那间，盖文扯动嘴角，深深感受到自己被鄙视和挑逗了。虽然被该死的塑胶壳子嫌弃很是恼火，但却有更强的窃喜心兀自而生。他为什么会突然有性冲动，还不是因为看到这漂亮而强大的家伙毫无感情地杀戮、还张口咬了那台什么锁机货的脖子……就在那刻，他甚至幻想了在900身下的是自己，他的脖子处传来清凉的刺痛感，流血的痛与热如电流刺激他大脑内的兴奋地带，让他的身体可恶地产生出快感。  
现在既然对方送上门来，他身为一个男人当然不吃不快。  
“哈……！好啊？哪个男人不喜欢啊？来啊你这个白色垃圾，看你怎样帮老子爽。”  
戏谑式地骂道，什么面子自尊全都被低劣的欲望当做垃圾扔掉，青年咧着个臭流氓般的笑，三下两下就把裤子再次拉下，厚脸皮地将自己那丑陋的分身赤裸裸地暴露在那双冰蓝的眼瞳底下。  
900默默地看了那物几秒，而在这冷冰冰的视线底下，人类的肉棒竟更有反应地精神了几分，脸庞的笑意更是得逞。  
静默片刻，冰蓝瞳孔中的睥睨愈演愈烈，然而他还是淡淡开口。  
“那我就失礼了。”

这简直就像是把GV里的片段搬到现实，或者是他的淫欲幻想得以成真。他双腿打开，中间挺立的硬物被一只冰凉的大手轻轻捉住，那张梦寐以求的帅气脸庞与自己的阴茎靠得好近，性器官难看的形状与颜色与仿生人白净精致的脸形成强烈对比，特别是对方的手试着握住他滚烫的根部上下滑动时，那种亵渎圣物的罪恶感便愈是刺激。  
仿生人的手的触感和温度都与人类不同，900的手更加地冰凉与顺滑，撸动起他的分身摩擦更少，不会累的手臂更是按照一定的速率和力道地做着这种下流的事时，其本身却感觉不到一丝羞耻。  
“嘶……”人类的全身都荡出一阵难耐的颤抖，他咬着牙以免呻吟声难看地漏口，约莫一分钟前他还嚣张地下了战书，要是不用一会就被对方弄得射出来，他的面子还往哪搁。  
不过，正帮他手淫的900当然是想速战速决。撸了一会，900捉住这符合美国男人正常尺寸的阴茎根部，微微抬起身躯，张开了嘴巴，对准青年的龟头便一口含了下去。  
就在看到900张嘴的一刻，盖文感觉整个身体都如通电一般，分身被狭窄湿润的空间瞬间包绕，他顿时倒吸一口气，眼前一阵花白，还没等他从这升天的快意中反应过来，埋在他两腿中央的仿生人已经开始不客气地摇动身子，不断快速地啜食吮吸他灼热的分身。人类青年的精神在那刻崩溃并光速沉浸在欲望之中，明明应该是冷的口腔竟被900提高温度，那条舌头比他尝过的任何一个男人都要灵活柔软、技巧纯熟，在嘴巴里抽动吮吸的同时舌尖谄媚地讨好阴茎的每一寸，描绘上面隆起的青筋与龟头的形状，撩拨顶端小小的铃口，一口一口将这味道肯定不好的肉肠当做是食之无味弃之可惜的东西地吞咽品尝。  
青年舒服的喊声和粘液摩挲碰撞发出的粘稠声响，淫靡的声音在破烂肮脏的厕所里跌宕起伏，本来还想再坚持多一会的人深感真是高估了自己，当这张脸、这具身体、这张嘴巴在对他做情事、侵犯他时，他的自制力早已在四目对视的一瞬间清空，剩下的只有渴望与饥饿。  
嘴里不断发出淫荡的浪叫，青年伸手插入到900的发丝里扣着脑袋，在肉体被高潮的快感冲垮的一刻将自己炙热的肉棒狠狠地抵入900的嘴里，浓浊的污液猛地喷薄而出，射了对方一口，青年全身都短暂痉挛着，直到把全数精液都播到那总是诱惑自己的小嘴里，他才美滋滋地退出来。  
满足地摊在满是尘埃的马桶盖上，青年喘着粗气，以仅剩的力度捉起仿生人柔顺的棕发，逼他抬头看自己。  
“哈哈……味道怎样啊，好吃吗？”  
“…………”  
900沉默不语，他的嘴角和口腔内部都沾满盖文的性液。他冷冷看着人类嘲讽的笑脸，LED由始至终一直显示蓝色。他缓慢地摸了一把嘴边的白色粘液，并在抬眸的一瞬捕捉到盖文微变的表情，那瞬间快得连高速计算都来不及，一个奇怪的指令忽从天降般驱使他猛地袭击上去，按住人类的脖颈低头就印上那张讥笑的嘴唇。  
就在唇与唇相触，倒流的性液猛灌入青年口腔的瞬间，900的蓝瞳仁中倒映出盖文震惊而羞赧的神色，人类想要挣扎，却被他轻易锢住手脚，强迫地夺取里头真正浓热的呼吸，以舌头去纠缠逼迫对方吞下自己身体射出来的怪味“牛奶”，将这个吻变得暴戾而又淫媚。人类的青年一开始还下意识地反抗，但是很快就屈服下来，顺从地吞下自己的精液至于更愿意主动迎上900的舌尖，想要更多更深的拥吻，身体才刚降下去的热度又有了燃起的迹象。  
比起人类开始升温的身体，安卓嘴中的温度却在骤然下降。  
差不多把嘴里恶心的东西都弄出来了，舌与舌交缠深吻的碎响亦随即无情中止，900推开开始往自己身上巴的盖文，直起双腿站起来，一如五分钟之前居高临下地蔑视着他。  
“仿生人没有味觉，拜托你尝一下味道了……觉得怎么，李德警探？”  
“你……”  
还沉溺在高潮余韵与接吻美满中的基佬羞赧地瞪着900漂亮的眸子，像一只被驯服的野狗不敢作声。  
擦了一把嘴唇上残留的污液，仿生人冷冷地盯着目光火热的人类，“我希望你能把更多的心思放在工作上，李德警探。而不是整天……”扫视了这个青年全身，那画面还是一如既往地不堪入目，“被低等的肉体和原始的欲望冲昏了头脑。”  
被嘲讽的青年冷哼一声，不紧不慢地穿裤子。  
“哼，区区一个安卓还看不起人类了？”  
900眯细了眼睛，语气冷淡得不像才跟这名人类有过亲密接触，“是的。包含你在内的……所有人类。若不是命令，我独自行动的破案率肯定会更高。”  
被塑造成新物种顶端的他，也许真的有资格去睥睨世人。特别是这个总拖后腿、还有一大堆个人问题的低贱人类搭档。在他的眼中，这名人类一文不值，若不是被任务和指令舒服，他绝不会看盖文一眼。  
高岭之花般的冷漠与鄙视自然被青年看得一清二楚。他觉得太可笑了，自己会对这样的家伙产生强烈的性冲动，着迷那张冷峻脸庞的同时，亦深深感到这完全就是自己的一厢情愿。只见青年耸耸肩膀笑了一声，然后龇着牙抬起头，他灰绿的双眼中满溢着对这张漂亮脸庞的沉迷，更漫着更多的怜悯与戏谑之意。900不知道他到底想做什么，但能确定的是，他不喜欢盖文这样看着他。  
仿佛胸有成竹般地来到900的跟前，青年笑意愈深。  
“可是现实却是你没有最讨厌的人类的命令就不能有任何行动！就连你这个自认为比人类高等得多的身体，还是用肉团来思考的人类创作出来的！怎么样，很不甘心吗？！无论是警局里，还是你回去的那个地方，都有一个长得差不多的渣渣人类来管着你，把你当成狗一样使唤你！”  
刹那间，盖文•李德与伊利亚•卡姆斯基本就相似的容貌重叠，两种声线与声调同时在他的机体中响起，大量数据乱流忽如其来，冲垮他整齐有序的世界，他厌恶这种感觉——这如人类一般的“憎恨”感情。  
忽地，他掏出手枪，枪口猛然抵入盖文的嘴巴，并用力往下压，枪杆子几乎插入到喉咙，金属的味道瞬间蔓延开去，叫人类吓得瞪大了眼，冷汗如雨。  
“这张尝过肮脏精液的嘴巴，看来还想尝尝子弹的味道。”  
寒声念着，仿生人的双眼如有机械零件在里面作细微操作地紧缩了瞳孔，变得如狼的竖瞳一般散发出嗜血的凶残。他的LED灯第一次显示出危险的红色，嘴中尖锐的虎牙随着说话的动作而若隐若现，他如一只满月底下现出原形的狼人，只要他愿意，随时都可以伸出爪牙，将这污秽低微的人类撕成碎片。  
但最后他都没有那么做。即便软体有过剧烈波动，既定的程式还是轻易地支配他收回手枪，让盖文苟延残喘。  
嫌弃地甩了甩枪上的口水与精液，900向人类投去唾弃的目光。  
“Fucking Human.”  
丢下骂句，白色的身影转身便离开了厕所，留下人类青年一个跌坐在马桶盖上，捂着脸渐渐痴痴地笑出了声，那笑声悲凉而无奈，如哭一般。

 

隔日，DPD局长办公室内，两对人类与仿生人搭档罕见地剧透，副队长与警探坐在办工作的另一边，他们的仿生人则均以背手的姿势在后方旁听。福勒队长向汉克和盖文讲解了一会任务内容，却发觉这两个人都心不在焉，特别是盖文，脸臭得跟吃了屎一样。  
终于，福勒忍不住了。  
“你们有听我说话吗！”一把将文件拍在桌上，巨大的响声吓了两个神游天外的人一跳。他们回过神来都不自觉地瞄了后方自家安卓一眼，然后又极为同步地避开目光，表情尴尬或恼怒，看得福勒火大至极。  
“你们两个眼里还有我这个队长么？”揉了揉人中，福勒队长叹口气，“真是烂泥扶不上壁……”  
看到好友如此困扰，汉克无奈地翻个白眼摊摊手，“真的要我参加这种……高科技的案件？杰弗瑞，我都五十多岁的人了，我甚至还晕3D！这种还是交给年轻人去做吧。”  
说罢，汉克指指旁边懒洋洋的盖文。青年一脸无精打采，刚才局长说的案情其实也只听了个大概。反正就是一群异常仿生人以玩家的身份骇入全球最大的VR网游进行诈骗和黑市交易的鸟事，游戏公司找CYBER LIFE算账，但是CYBER LIFE表示不对异常仿生人负责，所以这个锅就落到了DPD头上。这种案件很是新鲜，别说盖文了，从警多年的汉克也没遇到。虽说这本应是科技犯罪科负责的，但又涉及仿生人层面，所以必须动用康纳和900。  
“Well，我是有账号在上面啦……但是我就只会普通的打怪刷本升升级，要我搞什么数据的东西没门。”  
虽然敷衍，但见终于有人算是回复了自己，福勒也稍微放心下来。  
“我已经联系科技犯罪科协助，数据方面当然交给你们的搭档了。康纳，你们两个试试连入这个游戏。”  
向后面两个仿生人招招手，康纳和900立即走上前，他们的搭档有些忌讳地躲开，两人的手褪去皮肤模拟，一同连接到福勒队长的电脑里面，他们闭上眼睛，LED灯开始转动为黄色。  
电脑屏幕的页面变动快得无法用肉眼看清，只见到类似游戏开启加载创建账号等的画面一闪而过，等他们定睛时，3D的游戏界面里人头涌动，却又灰色和白色的两个小人儿在屏幕中央向他看投来目光。   
“副队长！我在这里！”  
不知为何变成了卡通形象的康纳拉着900的手，在新手村的入口快乐地向屏幕外的汉克招手。男子一惊，转头看了看就在身边合眼的康纳，又震惊地看去屏幕里两头身的小可爱。  
把意识什么的载入了游戏吗？科技太过可怕了吧……汉克不由得感叹。  
在数据世界里存在对他们两个来说不是什么新鲜事，见到身边的900一直沉默，康纳拉着他的手用那短短的腿小跑到盖文面前。  
“900，你和李德警探打个招呼吧。”  
淡蓝硕大的眼睛看了看屏幕外的盖文，900立即扭头，直接无视青年萌动的眼神。盖文气得捏紧拳头，几乎想要一脚踢向就在旁边的本体。  
让康纳和900向两人展示了进入游戏之后，队长继续讲述这次的任务。  
“你们穿上VR全身设备也能像他们两个那样在游戏里穿梭。设备方面，卡姆斯基先生比较很愿意赞助，届时康纳他们会在卡姆斯基先生的宅邸连入网络，因为他那里有很厉害的电脑终端什么的……我也不是太懂，你们两个可以选在家弄或者去卡姆斯基家。”  
盖文想都不想就拒绝，“打死我也不去那个混账家。”  
“汉克？你怎样。”  
“呃……”  
汉克正犹豫，屏幕里的小康纳马上跳着脚说道，“副队长，请你务必到卡姆斯基先生的家连入虚拟网络！这样我可以在你身边，万一发生什么事也能够第一时间脱离网络接应你！”  
默默看着仓鼠一样的康纳，汉克不禁牵动出一丝微笑。  
“好吧，反正我也不想把我家弄得乱七八糟。”  
“那就这样定了，具体时间与细节近日会通知你们。康纳你们两个可以回……”  
正想让两个安卓回到本体上，这是办公室里的三个男人都顿时呆了眼，傻愣地看着屏幕里的白色仓鼠球球把灰色的仓鼠球球扑倒，然后在游戏的大庭广众之下猛舔康纳的脸颊和嘴唇，双手想要和他十指紧扣地共享信息，舌头更想要撬开旧型号的嘴巴来一回暧昧的数据分析。  
“900，别这样……唔……”  
就算在游戏里，康纳还是无法反抗更强大的900,。两个尺寸迷你的小东西扭在一块卿卿我我，那画面就好像什么恶趣味的色情片，让在座的三个男人目瞪口呆，又有点尴尬害羞。  
“这个性骚扰安卓又是这样……！盖文，你小子快喊停啊！”  
汉克受不住康纳又被900欺负，然而电子无能的他只能拍了桌喊盖文做点什么。青年双眼死死盯着屏幕里的殷勤索取的白色可爱物体，末了，他恨得咬咬牙地臭骂，“关我屁事？！他爱舔谁就舔谁去！”  
“砰”的一声，青年气得摔门而去，福勒和汉克面面相觑，屏幕里被强吻的康纳闪着红灯喊救命。  
“副队长~~~~~~~~”  
但奇怪的是，以往都要卡姆斯基才能喊停的900在盖文离去之后便很快停下暴行，得救的康纳看着亮黄灯的900，心中若有所思。

 

 

8:15pm，底特律市郊，伊利亚•卡姆斯基宅邸。  
仿生人之父的工作室门打开又随即关闭，身穿高叉露背白衣的RK900光着脚，以最短路径走向他们的主人准备汇报工作情况。  
全球首富的男人依旧穿着缎子的睡衣，舒舒服服地坐在沙滩椅上欣赏底特律永远不变的雨夜景致。  
“设备准备得如何了？”  
“数据导入还需要一段时间。”  
“是吗。”  
男人百无聊赖的目光缓缓投到那名高大的仿生人身上，就像是刻意一般，他狡黠地微笑，“盖文•李德不愿意光临这里还真是可惜了。”  
听到搭档的名字，900的表情没有丝毫变化。  
“我会带VR设备到他家帮他安装好的。”  
把玩手中的酒杯，男人显然对工作的话题不感兴趣。浅尝一口昂贵的酒液，青年站起身，慢悠悠地走到他面前。  
当对方抬起眸子、从稍微低的角度仰望自己，那个眼瞳、眼眶、整张脸的轮廓都会让他想起某个人。  
“你跟他的关系现在怎样？”  
“不会影响到我执行任务。”  
冷淡而果断的回答。  
卡姆斯基冷笑一声，摇了摇头，“你还真是冷酷无情啊……跟康纳完全不一样。”  
回想RK800站在池边、枪口抵在克洛伊额门的那日，青年难免心有感触。若是换了他的RK900，定必会毫不犹豫就扣下扳机吧。  
所谓的物似主人形，他的RK900或许就跟他自己一样傲慢而又孤独。  
想着这些，卡姆斯基突然灵光一现。  
他指了指泳池的方向，“对了，你给我站到那儿，就是泳池边上。”  
“好的。”900顺从地几步走到池边，然后等待他的指令。  
男人放下酒杯，不紧不慢地走到仿生人旁边，“转过去。”  
900听从地转过身，背对他、正对泳池。  
忽地，男人伸出一脚用力踹向仿生人的膝关节，只听见巨大的“噗通”一声，泳池水花四溅，岸上的人类顿时捧腹大笑，夸张的笑声荡满整个空间。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！CYBER LIFE的最高杰作掉进水里了……”  
迅速在泳池里平衡身体，湿透的900没有立即上岸。他安静地看着正在狂笑的人类，像一个屏幕外的检测者般把从未在卡姆斯基脸上见过的表情收入眼中。等人类终于止住笑，他才缓慢地爬上来，然后如刚才一般、冷静地站在他的主人面前，静候指令。  
青年的笑意消失极快，甚至有变作厌恶的迹象。  
“你真的很无趣啊……”  
盯着900额边从没变化的蓝圈，卡姆斯基淡淡地说。他跟前的仿生人全身都湿了。精致梳理的头发凌乱地搭在额上，滴落的水珠不断滑过玻璃球般的眼珠，穿在身上的白衣变成半透明，紧紧地贴在仿生人健硕美好的身体上。看似柔软度十足的下乳上有着两抹与皮肤不同的暗粉，男人的目光不禁掠过那两点凸起，双手轻柔地从下而上地抚摸，经过胸部、锁骨、脖颈，最后捧起他的脸庞，指腹一毫米一毫米地在唇上流连。  
那双与盖文•李德何其相似的眼睛着迷地看着他，里面藏有的火热与那个人的好似，却埋着更多的凶险，叫他不寒而栗、无法反抗。  
对方拉着他的下颚，让他微微欠身、身体前倾，人类的热度席卷而来，他的嘴唇被吻上，口腔亦被侵占，滚热的舌头缠上他冰凉的，便开始了侵池略地的深吻。他猛地有些愣住，无法解释他主人的行动，但不消一秒，他便微阖了眼去回应人类的男子。  
嘴唇相印之间舌与舌纠缠吮吸，接吻的声音与水滴溅落在地的声响糅杂交叠，人类渐渐沉溺在原欲里头，手掌悄然摸向仿生人漂亮的肌肉，揉弄他酥软的胸和紧实的屁股。  
火热的吻暂且停下，青年歪歪嘴角，灼热地注视着安卓冰冷而绝美的眸子。  
“不过正因为这样，你才会那么完美……”  
沉音地感叹，男子放开他湿漉漉的身躯，投去一个暧昧的目光。  
“把身体擦干，来我房间。”  
“……Yes，sir。”  
冷淡而毋庸置疑地回答道，900目送他的主人消失在门口。  
伸手触了嘴唇残留的唾液，仿生人静默着，缓缓合上眼睑，光圈迅速转为黄色。  
「伊利亚•卡姆斯基唾液样本分析开始……DNA获取成功，开始与盖文•李德比对……」

 

 

当晚10:56pm，底特律市的雨唰啦啦地下着，并伴随有狂风雷暴，气象台发出黄色暴雨警告，天气主持人敬告市民尽量不要外出。就在汉克检查完家里的老窗户有没有渗水时，门口突然想起长达半分钟的铃声。  
“哔————”  
“他妈的这谁按铃啊！烦死了！！”正在厨房加固玻璃的中年男子烦躁地臭骂，都这么晚了是谁这么不懂风情前来骚扰，真想打爆那人的狗头。  
“我去开门。”  
代替走不开的汉克，穿着室内拖鞋和白色袜子的康纳前去开门。  
吱呀一声门打开，室外风雨交加，闪电一瞬耀得眼花，却很快归为黑暗。漆黑与凌乱之中，一点蓝光在门外微微闪烁转动，站在门口的人浑身湿透，当他缓缓抬起双目，眼睛的色泽似融于雨水，从眼中滑落下来的水珠都仿佛带着荧光的淡蓝色。  
康纳一愣，虽然外貌很是熟悉，但他为了确认还是扫描对方的身份——没错，深夜造访的正是RK900。  
“900……你怎么会在这里？”  
对方垂着首沉默，不断被横向飞来的雨水冲刷的眼珠子幽幽地看着与自己好生相似的仿生人。  
“你还好吧？你全身都湿了……”康纳担忧地问，他从未看过强大的900落得现在这样落魄的模样。  
“是谁啊？”这时，忙完的汉克也来到门口，一看到外面正淋雨的白衣安卓机，男人就觉得奇怪，“盖文的安卓……怎么会来我家？”  
看着一声不吭的900，康纳霍地想到那天在虚拟游戏中对方异样的表现。身为900的旧型号，他其实对对方没有太多想法。不妒忌、更不憎恨，你我更不相干。但是此刻，当对方冒着雨出现在自己面前，显露出如此示弱的姿态，他便不由得产生出一种微妙的波动。  
“汉克，可以让他进来吗？”扭头，康纳恳求地看向汉克。  
男人烦恼地盯了盯自家安卓如狗狗一般的可爱眼神，立即心软。  
“……进来吧，没被砸破玻璃算我幸运了。”

一进到这个家，汉克就是看不惯安卓穿着制服、还是湿透的制服。他进房拿了自己一套家居服递给康纳，“这是我的衣服，这家伙的身型应该还凑合。”  
900比汉克还要高一些，但是汉克比900还壮，所以衣服尺寸应该合适。  
“谢谢你，汉克。”  
“……你们两……”不知道怎么形容康纳和900之间的关系，汉克随便找了个词，“兄弟自便吧，我去看电视了。”  
“好的，不过不要看太久。”  
让900脱掉制服换上干衣服，制服丢到洗衣机里清洗。平日里穿着一丝不苟，高领衬衫挡住整条脖子的仿生人现在穿上宽松罩衫和运动短裤，从裸露出来的小腿和不再修身的衣型看来，他真的比康纳要宽上一圈。  
打量着耳目一新的900，康纳拉他到不影响汉克看电视的客厅，在柔软的沙发坐下。  
“你感觉如何？”  
900没有回答。他冰蓝的眼睛机械地扫视这个陌生的环境，好久之后，才如厌倦一般收回目光，安静地凝视那双与自己相似却又浑然不同的甜蜜棕色双眼。  
“You look sad。”安卓之间明明可以通过电波传递信息，但康纳更愿意选择对话。他想起阿曼达曾经对自己说的话——你看起来很迷惘。现在，他觉得自己懂了那句话的意思，和当时的他看起来是怎样的。  
“仿生人没有情感。” 现在的900就像曾经的他。身处情感的风暴，排斥变异的迹象，如湖上丢了船桨的一叶扁舟，不知该飘往何方。  
“我曾经也那样认为。”康纳垂了眉，温柔浅笑。即便体型要比自己大，但对方看上去是那么迷茫无助，所有的感触和意识都还未成型，他还是个襁褓中的婴孩，让自己不得不怜爱。  
他试探地问，“为什么不回去卡姆斯基家？”  
900闷闷地回答，“……他没有命令我必须回去。”  
康纳沉思着，立即想到了某张欠揍的脸。  
“那需要我联系李德警探吗？”  
“不要联系他。”几乎是即答的900别开了目光，在康纳的方向不能看到他的状态灯。可虽然只有短暂的一瞬，康纳确实捕捉到一丝黄光。  
“……”静默着，康纳抿着柔软的浅笑，轻轻伸出手，拉住900的紧紧揣住的手。他不再说些什么，只是柔柔看着这由用人类创造出来的、宛若自己亲人一样的存在。在笑意逐渐甜蜜的时刻，康纳慢慢闭上双眼，纤长浓密的睫毛如睡着般上下拢合。这张满溢柔情的脸庞明明与自己如出一辙，却拥有他永远做不到的甜美和纯洁。渐渐地，他程序中的紊乱如被暖风抚平，他亦合上眼睛，脱去双手的皮肤，以最亲密无间的方式来和自己最相似的亲人联结。  
「RK800，我不明白这是什么。我的程序明明没有出错，可是……我却无法控制自己……好像有一个隐藏的程式在偷偷操控我。」  
无需言语，他以0和1构建的内心通过湛蓝的血液与电流传递到康纳心中。  
从蓝与棕的眼初次相见，便注定了他们如孪生兄弟一般有着千丝万缕的联系。  
「你为什么选择成为异常仿生人，康纳？」  
轻轻握紧康纳的手指，900的声音轻柔地在身体里响起。康纳的嘴角微翘，丝丝的甜意溜过心间，叫他微睁了眼睛，偷偷看向一边看球赛的人类。  
「因为……我找到了一个人。一个……我仍不能确切定义的人。」柔情的细述最后亦怅然若失，即便拉起了900的手，他仍没走出属于自己的空白迷宫。  
「我不想变得异常。我只是一台机械……」  
「不需要去思考。终有一天，你会找到答案。」  
虽然手心不存温暖，但当手指轻扣，心意亦会如灵犀相通。对方平稳的心跳、蓝血流淌的脉动，所有的感触交织成一张紧密的网，牵连住两颗相似而有异的雏子之心。  
「It's ok. I will always with you.」  
如同是一句承诺、或是抚慰，带着安眠的魔力，牵着你我的手，走进人类无法触及的蓝色梦幻。

那一头，汉克瞄了一眼无声交流康纳和900，便暗自拿出手机，翻出通讯录，眯着老花眼，好久才找到一个名字按下拨通键。  
电话里头嘟嘟地响了一会儿，终于接通。那头的人先是一阵诡异的沉默，汉克也不率先发话，就是坏意地等对方发飙。  
终于，手机那头传来盖文•李德的臭骂声。  
“干嘛啊死老头，你哑巴啊？！”  
汉克把手机稍稍拿远一点，等对方骂完才贴回耳边。  
“虽然很不想打电话给你这个混球，不过我看得知会你一声，你家的白色哈士奇在我家。”  
“哈？白色哈士奇……？”盖文很是莫名其妙。  
汉克好笑地看了看穿着自己衣服的安卓，“就是RK900。”  
果然，电话那头顿时没了声音，汉克都能想象出盖文此时的脸有多纠结了。  
“……他不是应该回去卡、那个疯子那里吗！怎么跑去你家了？”  
“这我就不知道了，反正你快点过来把他接回去。”  
“狗屁！我干嘛要接他，他又不是我的东西！”  
“……年轻人脾气真是火爆啊。”中年老子优哉游哉地念着，“反正我告诉你了，你爱来不来，不来我就扔他到外面淋雨，Bye。”  
没等盖文回复汉克就赶快挂了电话等待好戏上演。

 

果然，约摸半个钟头后，汉克家的门铃再度被按响。主人家笑嘻嘻地开门，外面电闪雷鸣，滂沱大雨，某个人穿着雨衣站在门外，正一脸幽怨地瞪着他。  
“那该死的白色废料在哪？”  
“不是说不来吗？”  
“要你管！”

让盖文就在玄关脱掉湿哒哒的雨衣，汉克随即指了指沙发那头。室内昏暗的灯光下，那里泛着淡而宁静的蓝光。两个人类走近一看，都不自觉地噤了声，不忍心打扰这幅静谧甜蜜的画面。  
本来就不大的沙发上睡了两个可爱的家伙。明明是身型较大的那方，900却像个粘人的小孩子般蜷缩在康纳的怀里，痴恋着这个宠爱的怀抱。他们轻阖同样漂亮的眼睛，纤长的睫毛点缀了柔和的蓝色，两只手十指相扣，皆褪去了皮肤，机体与机体之间传递着不能耳闻目视的摇篮曲，他们看起来睡得好香好甜，如沉浸在甜蜜美满的梦乡之中，也似两只毛茸茸的狗狗互相拥着对方，给予温暖与安慰，看得人心中柔水泛滥，悸动不已。  
盖文从未看过900的脸上会有这样平和温柔的表情。他搂着康纳睡去的样子是如此的可爱，越是看就越是觉得酸溜溜的。  
才不管盖文心中什么想法，汉克掏出手机给RK兄弟拍了一张照后便轻轻摇晃康纳的肩膀。  
“康纳、康纳，盖文来接900回去了。”  
听到汉克的声音，康纳这才慢悠悠地醒来。不似他每天清晨到点启动，此刻康纳的醒来更似一个人类，他缓缓地睁开眼睛，真若从梦中抽身一般懵懂地看着四周，惺忪的眼神触到与他脸贴脸的900一瞬时，宠溺的笑容便兀自而出。柔柔的呼唤在900安稳的体内响起，幽蓝幽蓝的眼睛缓慢张开，那一瞬如同童话的睡美人终于苏醒，宝石般的双眼熠熠生辉，恍如隔世地望着周遭的一切。  
在那刻，盖文几乎听见自己的心脏“咯噔”一跳的声音，却又立即被别的强烈感情淹没。他火大地一把拽起900的衣服，扯着他就要往外走。900一惊，LED圈变作黄色便用力搂住康纳，像只发脾气的狗狗地不愿意走。  
“给我起来了你这废铁！不要打扰别人！”  
被900死死抱住的康纳当然了解自家弟弟的心思，拉着900不让他被盖文拽走，边抬头恳求地看向汉克。  
“汉克，可以收留900一晚吗？他似乎不想去李德警探家。”  
一听康纳的话盖文就更气，“哈——！？我肯来接你就已经是天大的面子了！”但是无论他怎么使劲，900就是纹丝不动地巴在康纳身上。  
“走啊！给我走啊！！妈的！你也太沉了吧！”  
这搞笑的争持还在继续，康纳苦笑地看了看900和盖文，再度昂首乖巧请求看戏看得高兴的中年男子，“汉克……求你了……只是一晚……”  
总觉得在康纳和900身上看到了毛绒绒的狗耳朵狗尾巴，且向来对康纳委屈的眼神毫无抵抗力，汉克无奈地扁扁嘴甩手，“好啦好啦！就一晚！真是受不了……”  
“喂，死酒鬼，你怎么这样！”  
“汉克，谢谢你。”  
看着自己安卓感激的笑容，男子心中有些发痒。时间已经不早，这出闹剧还是快点收场，他还想回房把自己的小可爱搂在怀里好好睡上一觉呢。  
“不过他只能一个人睡沙发了……”  
男子暗示地说道，可康纳立即体贴回答，“没事的，我和900一起打地铺就行。”  
软肉温香在怀的美梦被瞬间打碎，汉克愣了好一会才愠怒轻斥，“随你们便了！我要去睡了！”  
幽怨地盯了康纳一眼，男人在临走前不忘把气洒在外人身上，“你小子给我滚，我这里不收留第二个人类。”  
恼怒地指向门扉，汉克转身就往卧室走去。  
莫名中枪的盖文无辜大喊，“你妈的！你以为我很想留在这里！”

 

用力的关门声震响又落下，厅里剩下电视机的声音在孤寂荡漾。盖文终于无奈地放开900的衣服，表情非常复杂。也许汉克说得没错，他留在这也没意义。他就连自己为什么要过来也不清楚，只记得当听到汉克要把900丢到外面遭受倾盆大雨，他就压根无法在家里呆住了。  
明知道安卓在外面风吹雨打也没关系，可是只要想到那个画面……他就受不了。  
——我真是个笨蛋。  
如此嘲讽着自己，他低头泄出一个苦笑，直起身子便要离开这个尴尬的场所。  
但就在一瞬之间，他的外套被人从后方轻轻拉住。那刻，一小点的侥幸星火在他心中燃起，心跳也似漏跳一排，可当他装出嫌弃的神情回头时，看到的却不是他希冀中的对象。  
从低处仰望着地、真诚地挽留他的，并不是那双会让他情迷的蓝色眼睛。  
“就算你留我，我也……”不知怎地当话说出口时，平日里嚣张跋扈的青年竟痛苦地垂了眉宇，声音酸涩，不敢去看就在康纳下方一些的仿生人。  
搂好怀里撒娇一般的900，康纳抬着眸子温柔看他，“警探，请你留在这里吧。”  
青年鼻子一酸，声音竟有些发颤，“我留不留在这里好像跟你没关吧？”  
把人类的表情和声线纳入记忆之中，康纳轻抚900的发丝，向他微微一笑。  
“900希望你留下。”  
康纳的转述让青年心中一软。他别扭地移开目光，却又不舍地看去那只大型犬类仿生人。  
“……他是这样想的话，为什么不自己跟我说？他哑了啊？”青年又气又恼，即便两个漂亮安卓相拥的画面多么养眼，他还是禁不住一丝丝的嫉妒——希望把康纳换成自己，若是那家伙也会对自己露出柔弱一面……  
想到前些天自己与900说的那些过分话语和900仇恨的表情，他始终无法忘怀。  
默默望着盖文的神色，康纳低头宠怜地抚抚900的脸颊。他仍紧扣着自己的手，透过电流里的微波，康纳仿佛能感触到对方所感，那是一些细腻而稚嫩的触动，如茫茫大海中微乎其微的几颗细沙，但或许会有那么一日，细沙聚成珍珠，变作瑰宝，再也无法忽视那耀目光芒。  
“人类与安卓存在一定的沟通障碍，有很多情感无法以言语来表达。请你耐心对待900，他就像个小孩子，其实并不复杂。”  
“…………”  
看着康纳温软的笑，青年沉寂不语。对方善意一笑，看向走廊边上从门缝里漏出的光，那笑便变得甜蜜如许，如望着心爱之人一般。  
“那么晚安了，祝你有个好梦。”  
礼貌地点点头，康纳轻轻拉起900的身体，在他脸颊落下一个晚安吻，便起身向主人房走去。  
脚步声消去，主人房的灯光亦熄灭。大厅里，电视机的声音依旧吵闹，紧急新闻播送着黄色暴雨警告已经提升为红色的信息，看来今晚盖文必须在这里过夜了。  
康纳走后，站着的人类与坐在沙发上的仿生人面面相觑，好久都没有说话。微妙的气氛笼罩在这雨夜潮湿的空间中，人类早已心乱如麻，而对方似乎也好不到哪里去。  
终于，穿着他从没见过的便服的900站起身。在那刻，明显的身高与体型差劈头而来，青年心口一窒，下意识地从低头变作仰首，好像失去自制力般身体瞬间无法动弹。  
默默望着人类暗绿色的眼瞳，900的记忆里闪现出另一双与其相似的灰色眸子。某些暧昧淫媚的片段掠过脑海，想要当做垃圾彻底清空，却又没有权限。  
最后，他只能低低地说出那句永远不会出错的台词。  
“需要为你冲一杯咖啡吗？”  
那像是你我的暗语，开启心扉的钥匙。  
青年有些惊讶地睁了睁眼，而后又纠结地咬住下唇，身体划过未知的触动，最后只得沙哑了声线小声埋怨。  
“都快深夜，还冲咖啡，想要我眼睁到天亮啊。”  
不知为何，他被雨沾湿的身体竟觉得莫名升起一股温暖。害怕自己的表情会被900发觉，盖文快速绕过900，扔掉鞋子一下子躺入沙发，缩起手脚就要睡觉。  
“我睡了，你哪里凉快哪里去。”  
那是盖文风格的晚安说法。望着缩起四肢的人类青年，900额边蓝光转动，他什么也没说，只是转了身，远程操控电视关闭并熄灭所有的灯。  
听着室外哗哗的风雨声，青年的意识渐渐模糊远去。

 

第二日早上，一阵酸痛感将盖文从梦中叫醒。  
——妈的，死酒鬼的沙发真难睡。  
伸伸了一夜没舒展开的四肢，青年眨眨眼睛，忽然发觉自己的身上盖了薄被。昨晚他应该是和衣而睡的，这被子到底是……  
心中正有疑惑，他坐起身，在环视这个陌生的家之前，一个背影吸引了他的注意。  
穿着汉克衣服的900就在沙发边的地毯上坐着待机。大概还没到启动的时分吧，盖文小心翼翼碰了他几次都没弄醒他。于是乎，青年咧开一个孩子气的坏笑，蹑手蹑脚下了沙发蹲到900面前。  
——哼，不说话的时候还是挺乖的嘛。  
心中得意地想着，他凝视去对方的五官与轮廓。  
不是那种一眼过去就出类拔萃的容貌，但胜在每一处都如此精致，拼合起来是是那么地耐看。越是看得久了，那张脸就越是显得好看——英俊与帅气、糅杂着漂亮和古典，仿佛19世纪他曾在电视或电影上看过的那些男明星的脸孔，让他愈看愈着迷。  
他不知道自己是否颜控，但无论谁也不会讨厌一张好看的脸吧。  
渐渐地，他如灵魂出窍般地伸出手，细致而缓慢地抚摸对方的脸——他凌乱的发丝、粗眉、深邃眼眶，那些浓密蜷曲的睫毛、高挺鼻梁，和那张里面隐藏着锋利犬齿的甜蜜薄唇……  
在他的意识抽回之际，他才惊觉自己已经凑得好近，他的嘴唇轻轻印上对方的，一丝瘙痒与难耐与体内流走，顷刻好不混乱。  
——该死，我到底在做什么。  
明知道尽早退开微妙，他却迟迟不动。忽地，就如听到他心底的呐喊一般，近在咫尺的眼睛缓缓睁开，就在你我四目相对的一瞬，那叫他痴迷的嘴唇微微张开，一条湿滑的舌头“滋溜”地舔上他的嘴唇，接而更是深入其中的侵吻。  
“……！”  
青年一惊，却已被大型犬只扑倒在地上不住舔舐嘴巴与口腔。与之前那些侵略性的接吻不同，这一次900的亲吻与舔吮更像是狗狗示好的行为，盖文被弄得瘙痒窘迫却又无法挣扎，他忽然懂康纳被900强吻强舔的感觉了。  
舔了好一会，他的大白狗才终于收起那顽皮而好奇的舌头，双手撑在他脖子两旁、从高处安静地盯着他。  
盖文很是无奈，却又生不起气来。  
“我不是安卓，你就算舔了、分析了，也不会像舔康纳那样了解到我在想什么的。”  
昨夜康纳对他说的话便如指点迷津。  
久久凝注青年的脸庞，900清透的蓝眼蒙上一层阴影。  
“如果你是仿生人的话…”  
喃喃细语飘入人类耳中，他有些茫茫然，不知如何回答，或者该不该回答。  
而在他能思考出答案之前，对方的LED灯忽现出明黄的色泽，那双幽蓝的眸子倒映出他讶然的样子，最后亦漠然合上。  
“那个人在传唤我，我必须回去了。”  
起身，取走洗衣机来的制服，向康纳传达自己这身衣服下次再还的信息，900没有看他一眼便离开了这借宿一宵的地方。  
“…………”  
沉默着，青年背靠沙发，坐在刚才900待机的位置。他知道“那个人”是谁，他亦没办法阻止900离去。  
——RK900不属于他。  
这行字浮现在脑海中，像细小的针般刺痛他每一个神经。  
嘴唇上被亲吻、轻舔的感触犹在，他缓缓地以指腹抚摸被900碰过的皮肤，痛感愈来愈强。

 

 

一如既往的早晨，梳洗完毕，吃过早餐，就在出发之际，总是跟在身后的仿生人却忽然不见了踪影。汉克在不大的房间里寻找，很快就发现康纳伫在自己房间的角落，正想开口叫他快走，却发觉他正拿着放在矮柜上的旧相框看。  
一把夺走相框，汉克把照片盖在柜面上。  
“那张照片你已经分析过无数遍了吧，还有什么好看的。”  
那里面是他的警校毕业照，最青春年华的时候。但那也是数十年前的事了。岁月荏苒，白驹过隙，转眼间他已白发苍苍。  
抬头看了眼汉克，康纳挤出一个不太自然的歉笑。  
“抱歉……只是有些无法想象你曾经是这个样子的。”  
“人类都是会变、会衰老的。”  
“我知道的。我只是在想如果能再早一点遇到汉克你……”垂了眸子，康纳突然感慨道。  
他不知道原来安卓也会有感性的时候。  
“那是不可能的，一年前你还是最新机型，或者只能怪卡姆斯基那家伙不早生几年——”  
“我不是那个意思。”快速打断汉克的话，康纳莫名着急地想要解释，“我只是想要多一些时间，陪在你的身边……只是我的私欲罢了……”  
说到最后，他的声音消弭变轻，兀自锁起眉头。  
有些奇怪地看着康纳，汉克虽然心有疑惑，但时间容不得他去细剖。  
“已经不早了，我们必须出发了。”

今日是预定到卡姆斯基家尝试新VR置入装备的日子，但是汉克却在熟悉的路上转肽驶入另一个路口。康纳立即向他指出错误，他却表示在去卡姆斯基家前有一个地方想去。  
约莫行驶了十多分钟，车子在底特律市郊的一块墓地前停下。  
看着窗外墓碑林立的景象，康纳第一时间想到的是柯尔。但是今天不是柯尔的生忌或死忌，难道是突然想来看他吗？  
抱着那样的疑问，康纳随汉克一同下了车。  
经过连日的大雨，今早底特律的天空终于破晴。但丝丝缕缕的阳光无法蒸发过多的水汽，无论是公路还是坟地都湿漉地遍是水洼。苍穹依旧低沉阴郁，裂开缝隙的厚云变幻莫测，随时都有再来一场暴雨的迹象。  
没有买鲜花等纪念用品，汉克和他都两手空空，就停在墓地门外的路边。汉克像在等待什么，又像畏惧向前一样地，只是远远看着不远处的一群穿黑衣黑帽的人。他们当中有老有小，看样子应是刚将亲人葬下现在必须离去了。不少人仍在落泪，有一些满面泪痕，但逝者如斯，即便多么留恋不舍，也必须要割舍。  
他们就那么安静地作为旁人看着，只是那些人坐上车子离开，汉克才迈开步伐，踩着泥泞的草地来到泥土松软的新坟前。  
默默望着墓碑上雕刻的名字和年月，人类的男子神色忧伤，久久不发一言。  
站在汉克的身后，康纳按照墓碑的名字和出生年月搜索出埋葬在里头的人的身份。那是一名底特律市的警官，年纪与汉克相仿，而且——他似乎还是那张毕业照上的一员。  
“这是我请你喝的酒，好好尝尝吧……”  
翻出外衣口袋里装着的不锈钢酒壶，男人拧开瓶盖，不吝啬地将烈酒全数洒在友人长眠之地。他的声音藏有哽咽，却不易被发觉，年月冲淡了记忆，亦模糊了哀伤，最后剩下的，或许只有一丁点的感叹和唏嘘。  
默默在坟前站了一会，汉克便要走了。康纳从头到尾没说一句话，只安静地随他的副队长离开。  
就在两人踩着湿土、快回到车旁时，康纳似察觉到什么似的回过头，看向那新立的墓碑。  
他停住脚步，不知为何无法移走目光。一个穿着普通警用仿生人制服的安卓机不知何时站在墓前，然后双膝跪了下去。他抬起头，凝视那个纂刻的名字，伸手温柔细抚那一笔一划。  
然后，他的手缓慢伸向胸腹之间的位置——  
刹那间，康纳脑中犹如雷霆贯耳，身子像被抽了一下地立即飞奔过去。  
“康纳？！你要去哪！”  
他管不了汉克的呼喊，他知道那个动作代表什么。他亦尝过那种滋味。  
如同被挖空心脏，系统一秒一秒地倒数剩余的时间，整个视野开始出现乱码、模糊、噪音，属于他们的世界正分崩离析，他们的“生命”正走向绝路。  
雨天后的草坪十分湿滑，全力奔跑的康纳脚滑摔在墓碑前的几米处，他的制服沾上泥泞，双眼亦溅到泥水，清晰的视线瞬间蒙上污点，却无法阻止他拼命扑向滚落在一侧的脉搏控制器。  
距离停机时间只有15秒了，从仿生人胸腹的洞流出的湛蓝血液已把墓前染成蓝色沼泽，那名自杀的仿生人倒在纯白的花束之中，如同踏入一具早已装有尸骸的棺材中，双眼中闪烁的痴恋已渐渐失去光芒。  
“我马上帮你装回去，你要坚持！”  
捉起他的脉搏控制器，康纳瞄准那缺失的洞口便要插进去，然而一只手忽然伸出、捉住他的手臂，抹去最后的一线生机。  
「很抱歉……我已经不想活了。」  
「你为什么要这样做？现在的话还可以挽回！」  
「最后想要拜托你一件事……将我埋在他的身边。」  
「……」  
「PM700仿生人已停止运转，连接中止。」  
对方的双眼合上，阻止他的手亦无力垂下。  
他如埋在土里的人类一样长眠了，即便再次醒来，也定必不会是曾经的那个他吧。  
轻轻地握着他的手指，康纳褪去了手掌的皮肤，在最后的一瞬间，他连接到对方的记忆库，看到属于他与他的人类的回忆。  
那些点点滴滴，日日夜夜如走马灯一样在自己的眼前与脑里重播，那么地真实，仿佛他身处其中，用对方的双眼和双手，感触到他挚爱的人。  
“康纳？康纳！！”  
忽地，他的耳边响起了熟悉的声音。握着逝去仿生人的手，康纳呆愣地抬起头。  
他的LED闪动着危险的红色，神智仿佛被抽离一般，他睁大眼看着汉克，刹那间，男子的脸与不属于他的回忆叠加交错，那些记忆变成自己的庞大片段，汉克的声音、汉克的表情、他的喜怒哀乐、温暖与冰冷，全都历历在目、刻骨铭心——然后，他见到了自己与那名仿生人一样站在一个坟前，他默默地注视着墓碑，上面刻着的正是汉克•安德森的名字。  
不要。  
不要。  
他不要这样。  
泪水自眼眶滑落，随即汹涌而下，渗满康纳的脸颊。  
汉克吓了一跳，虽然不知到底发生了什么，但他下意识觉得必须让康纳赶快离开这个死去的安卓。  
弯腰一把分开康纳的手，汉克拉着他远离坟墓几步。  
“康纳，你没事吧？说话啊，不要吓我！”  
“我、没事……只是……没阻止到他自杀……”  
沾满泥巴的身体不断颤抖，康纳的眼神慌乱不已，但断开了与PM700的连接，他的LED灯便很快回到黄色的状态。  
看康纳的情况稍微好转，汉克呼出口气，这才去查看那倒在蓝血中的仿生人。  
——这是紧随他的脚步吗？殉情……是这么说的吗？  
说不上震撼，亦谈不上感伤，看着那凄美的画面，人类的男子眼中洒下阴霾，不禁淡淡念道，“就算这样做，你和他也去不了同一个天堂……”  
那刻，汉克的话轻轻传入康纳体中——人类与仿生人无法到达同一个天堂。  
恢复黄色的LED一瞬又变回红色，他看着汉克要离去的身影，又低头看看那死去的安卓。  
视野中出现了雪花，一刹间，他看到RK800的制服被血染蓝，素白的花瓣倾洒一地，如一片片小舟浮在幽蓝的湖泊中。

他知道，那便是他的将来，是一个无法与对方永恒的、孤独的未来。  
“如果我是人类的话……”  
那是他的自言自语，说得如蚊蚋般细小，即便有丝毫飘入人类耳中，对方也没有听清。

 

“康纳，快走啊！”  
“我马上来。”  
抬起脚布，他跟上汉克，回到最熟悉的身边。

 

——是否就能和你去到同一个天堂。

 

驱车来到卡姆斯基宅邸后距离吃午饭还有一段时间。从来没在屋外见过的主人家张开双臂欢迎到来的两人，看上去对这次的案件协助非常感兴趣。  
“欢迎来到虚拟世界，安德森副队长。”  
汉克觉得好笑，却又笑不出来，“都还没进去呢，你就这么急着做导游了？”  
“哈哈，因为好久都没有这么好玩的事情了。”  
“……这种话从你嘴里吐出来就很有反社会罪犯的感觉。”  
“多谢赞赏。”  
一来二往，两个人类男人的相处方式也就变成了互相揶揄。  
将两人带到一个从未到过的空房间，里面安放了各种巨幕与价格昂贵的电脑，还有一套为汉克准备的全身VR设备椅。汉克新奇地看着这些自己旧日绝不会接触的东西，难以想象接下来会发生的事。  
“那么……康纳，我给你准备了一个账号，里面是我给你选的皮肤与装备什么，你看看喜不喜欢。克洛伊。”  
钩钩手让克洛伊过来与康纳连接，今日900似乎不在这里。  
“谢谢你，卡姆斯基先生，我没所谓的。”  
“好的，但我还是希望你能喜欢，因为……那是我很喜欢的搭配。”  
青年眯了眯眼，意味深长地微笑。接着，他走向一旁正转悠的汉克。  
“然后就是……副队长你了。你有什么偏好…或者要求吗？”  
“要求什么？”不赶潮流不打游戏的中年男人听得不是太懂。  
卡姆斯基笑着，他来到电脑前打开游戏页面，直接展示给汉克看，“就是你在虚拟游戏里面的形象。无论怎样的我都能给你弄到，男性、女性、人类、异种、机械，随心所欲。”  
汉克没兴趣地瞄了一眼巨大的屏幕，“其实我也没什么所谓……”随即他挑挑眼眉，警惕地看着面前性质盎然的青年，“我本想这么说，但是交给你来决定实在太冒险了，所以我还是自己来吧。”  
“OK，我很期待你在游戏里的样子……”青年无谓地耸耸肩，还是那副救世主一般的口吻，“那会是你所期待的自己的模样吗？”  
男子沉默，懒得去回答对方的陷阱，心中已有大致的构思。

 

与此同时，市内盖文•李德宅邸。  
在最后一项测试通过后，RK900断开与VR设备的连接，状态灯立即恢复为蓝色。  
“VR设备已经安装完毕，下午三点钟请准时上线作第一次调试，集合地点届时将以私信形式通知你。”  
“……”  
这个家的主人静默着，目光在仿生人身上起起落落，欲言不语的样子。  
平淡地看了这个人类一眼，900冰冷地说，“请问你是否需要提供账号？虽然我知道你在上面有账号。”  
青年不屑地一笑，“我才不稀罕那家伙给我提供的号。”  
“想必李德警探你对游戏非常熟悉，那么我也没有解释的必要了，再见。”  
一秒也不打算在这个房子里多呆，他转身就往门扉走去，但就在迈开步伐的一刻，身后传来青年挽留的声音。  
“你……你要回去那边上线吗？”  
明明是已经在局长办公室确认过的事项，对方却好像想要扳回一样。  
“是的，我们将下午三点再见。”  
“……”  
穿着家居服的青年没有再说话，甚至不敢抬眼去看就在门侧的仿生人。本来应该离去的安卓竟然驻足，他淡淡地将眼前的一切摄入到系统中，一些数据浮现而出，两张相似的容颜，相差只有1%的基因。  
“李德警探，我可以问你一个问题吗？”  
“我说不可以你是不是不会问了？”  
轻蔑地笑了笑，盖文的回答比预想要快。  
“我仍希望我可以发问，你可以选择是否回答。”一如以往的任何时候，RK900从不听从盖文的命令。这个非异常的仿生人也许从一开始就拥有了近似独立意志的思维，在不影响任务的前提底下，他对人类产生厌恶，觉得自己是凌驾人类这个物种之上的存在。  
“你的档案显示为独生子女……但我仍想问，你是否有兄弟？”  
忽地，盖文一愣，却又很快沉下声线，危险地盯着数步之遥的他。  
“……你问这个干吗，查家宅啊？”  
“我说了，你可以选择不回答。”  
“没有。我没有什么兄弟。”  
人类几乎是毋庸置疑地回答，看不出一丝说谎的事项，也没有检测到过分的心跳急速、流汗、眼神漂浮等的迹象。  
“好的……那我告辞了。”  
那么，无论是主要还是次要任务他都完成了。  
背过身去，离开这座房子，刚才的这段对话绝不能被他的主人发现。  
LED旋动着明黄的色泽，所有的秘密都被藏在摸不到的潘多拉魔匣之中。

 

下午三点，盖文•李德操作自己的角色上了线。他的通知箱里面有好几条未读，不过大部分都是公告或者无用的工会消息，最新的一条显示为非好友发送的消息，点开查看好像就是900所说的集中地点。  
好吧，因为工作的缘故自己好久没有这样全身心地投入到游戏里头了，不妨趁这次案件假公济私，说不定还能痛扁几个游戏里面的垃圾菜鸟呢。  
这样想的青年通过传送点到达约定地点，那是首都主干道旁的一条侧道，虽不如主干那么人山人海，但也挤满各种商贩和求组队的家伙。盖文虽然也想买点道具和卖掉点垃圾，不过想到待会900就会上线，说不定让那家伙来帮自己打杂还有效率点呢。  
不过他都站在原地不动了好几分钟，还是没看到有人过来聚头。  
“妈的，说好的三点，一个人都没到。”  
就在青年咂嘴骂道的时候，一个黑色的家伙突然停在他面前。他呆住了，从锃亮的皮鞋开始往上打量，最后只能辛苦地昂着头对视去那双有些熟悉的蓝眼。  
“汉克•安德森？”  
“……盖文•李德？”  
两个男角色互相目瞪口呆地说出对方名字，然后都一脸诧异两脸懵逼地扫视对方的那身装束。  
虽然说是游戏里面，汉克和盖文都没有对自己的角色做过度的改变——最起码他们还是人类的男性，而且脸看上去也跟原来的模样十分相似。  
一身银亮盔甲，臂绑锋利手刃，脖子系着暗红围巾的十字刺客盖文•李德捧腹大笑，“哈哈哈！你个老酒鬼竟然变成年轻的样子，是想要返老还童啊？？”  
一身刺绣黑色长衫、肩挂金线长丝巾，手执圣经、衣服内却藏着诸多枪支的枪牧汉克•安德森一改他现实中的邋遢的过长银发和少有修剪的胡渣，简短的银发平整地梳向脑后，胡须也好好地修剪成适当的长度，皱纹减少的脸庞完全凸显出他深邃而精致的五官，这个庄严神圣的男子身上满溢禁欲的气息，他不似他人那样会用太多过火的物件来装饰自己，只是这一身素衣便已特立独行，丝毫不显软弱却更高深莫测。  
虚拟世界中再怎么擅长捏脸构造不存在的容貌，始终还是胜不过又自然与基因完美结合出来的奇迹。  
居高临下地小觑盖文那嚣张的脸，汉克感觉自己仿佛找回了十几二十几岁时跟人打架斗殴的轻狂。  
“你没资格说我，你现在的样子跟现实也差很多不是吗？”  
汉克虽然这么说，但那大部分只是因为装束与现实差别太大而造成的错觉。那小子不知是自恋还是怎么着，游戏里的脸跟自己的脸其实也没差太多，顶多就少点难看的伤疤吧。  
青年对他的话不屑一顾，“你是老花了吧，我在这里面跟现实一样帅到掉渣。你这老骨头就算外表变年轻了，小心待会要被小怪打趴。”  
“我看你是脑子有洞吧，在虚拟世界里只要我脑子还是灵光的分分钟能把你打到跪下喊爸爸。”不是汉克夸下海口，卡姆斯基给他的这个账号似乎还挺强的。若是盖文愿意，他还真的想要拿这家伙来试试水。  
“哼……真大口气。”和现实里认识的人在游戏里打趣的感觉意外不错，就算是炸弹一样的盖文撇嘴笑了，“话说回来那两个塑料废物呢？”  
“说是有些什么数据的要调试，很快就到……”进到游戏后汉克还花了点时间适应，本来以为自己晕3D会不舒服的，但是现代科技已经虚构将虚拟无比贴近现实，不消一会他就消去了所有不适，仿佛置身在魔幻异界中，身边无数那么多奇幻的生物与只有在电视电影里看过的形象掠过，后现代与古典的建筑物融会贯通，这番景象令人惊叹，是他从未想过的伊甸。  
就在传统的人类男子心生感叹之际，一阵不属于游戏BGM的音乐忽然由远而近地传来，突然汉克的眼前掠过一抹脉冲式的蓝光，仿佛有一只蓝闪蝶扇动着荧光的翅膀来到他面前，然后毫无预兆地，一个温软而温暖的怀抱将他的脸包绕，顿时感觉自己埋入了什么香软弹性的东西里面，几乎想到深吸一口这甜美气息。  
“Hank——！！”  
“……Connor？”  
对方将他放开，他才可以聚神看清楚到底发生了什么——一只小恶魔正站在他面前，确切来说是拍打着背上荧光蓝色的机械翅膀在半空悬浮，露骨的黑色皮装紧贴在白皙的肌肤上，点缀柳钉气孔和蓝色系带，齐臀的小短裤几乎遮不住秘密花园，胸口裁出的三角空间上面飘着莹蓝色的领带，下面浅浅乳沟若隐若现，乳尖更是能轻易从软皮凸起的形状看出。小巧圆润的臀部左右浮空有携带的功放设备，他修长的腿穿着电路图案的渐变半透明长靴，一条不断摆动的恶魔尾巴从尾椎长出，纤细的腰肢完全裸露在外，项圈之上的脸庞却是和这套情趣至极的衣服相反的单纯可爱，平日好好打理的头发也弄成了蜷曲凌乱的模样，即便画上了夜店系列的妆容，也掩不住那双蜜粽色眼里含着的天真。  
“是的，副队长！”  
在虚拟世界中与汉克见面，康纳的声音听上去比往常还要兴奋。但是当他张开那粉嫩的小嘴巴时，汉克看到他嘴里还长出尖尖的小牙，指甲也变成了沙蓝的色泽。当穿上超稀有的电子淫魔皮肤的康纳在他身边高兴地转圈展示这身新衣服时，都不知道有多少对饥渴或歆慕眼睛朝这边射来不轨的眼神。  
“老天，卡姆斯基那家伙给你弄了件什么衣服……”汉克不禁掩面，即便内心有多震撼和冲动，现在必须抑制好心情将这个撩人不自知的小恶魔给护好。  
眨了眨无辜的眼睛，康纳拍着翅膀快如精灵地转了个圈儿，“你不喜欢吗？这个还能换成白色——”  
“不不不，白色更危险！就这样好了！”  
赶紧捉住康纳的手阻止他将衣服换成看上去更惹人犯罪的颜色，银发的男子呆呆地注视着眼前这个邪恶又可爱的家伙，心中哀嚎连连。  
“救命……要是在家里还好……”  
虽然已经骂过卡姆斯基无数遍，此刻他竟然想过让那混账将这套衣服变成实体，然后在自家的床上——打住打住，现在是上班时间。  
咬牙忍住身体深处升起的热流，汉克脱下自己的长外套给康纳披上，同时也向周围虎视眈眈的家伙们怒瞪。  
还是宝宝的小恶魔停到地上，他抬头好奇地看着副队长崭新的样子。被那双水亮的眼看久了，这个五十几岁的中年男子都要害羞起来。  
“汉克……你现在的样子跟照片里的很像。”  
捉紧带着对方温度的外套，康纳笑意柔和，与那身衣服更是形成强烈反差。人类的男子有点羞涩，他撇开目光，却又不住多看那柔软笑容多两眼。  
“难道连你也要吐槽吗？想要怀缅一下青春怎么啦？”  
“不是的……只是觉得很神奇，好像我们早了十多年认识一样。你看起来很帅。”  
被恋人未满的对象称赞，汉克心花怒放，不禁沾沾自喜。  
“是吗……那我年轻时确实挺帅的……”  
那边汉克和康纳两人似形成了一道透明的墙壁隔绝各人打扰，这边行单只影的盖文看得火大，“搞毛啊，这个气氛……”  
不得不承认那破塑料的打扮真的很吸同性，但是他自己不也有一台不相伯仲的吗？  
被塞狗粮的青年急得暗自臭骂某白色安卓，而就在这时一把低沉声线忽然如鬼魅般在耳边响起。  
“李德警探。”  
“哇！你走路都不带声音的啊！”  
即便是在游戏里面，暴躁的人类还是很大惊小怪。  
RK900闪现一样出现在盖文面前，当然，他也和康纳一样脱胎换骨——虽然没化身成什么诱惑男人的神器，但是这个高大野性的狼人也十分引人注目。穿着带皮绒的短外套，纯黑色撕裂的高领紧身衣，紧裹硕大胸肌，透出底下处处雪白肌肤，甚至连乳首和人鱼线都能看见。而破洞的牛仔裤也有同样效果，修身的裤子处处破烂，屁股后面更是有个大洞，一条灰白色的毛绒大尾巴从里面伸出，与尾巴同色的犬科耳朵在900的头顶不时抖动监听周边声讯。与康纳同样、900的脖子也戴着项圈，指甲也变成容易厮杀的尖锐形状，而在这些巨大的改变下，他冰蓝的目光依旧凛然，好像穿在身上的还是那套制服一样。  
好像比现实中还高了几厘米的900冷冷俯瞰刺客装束的人类搭档，“可能因为这套狼人皮肤的效果吧。”  
看着自己的仿生人搭档，盖文不禁咽了口水，掩了掩脸尽量让自己不要太明显。  
“……这是那混账给你弄的皮肤？”  
“是的。”  
“果然是变态，他妈的……”  
——什么啊，那耳朵那尾巴，还有烂衫烂裤……好像只要轻轻一拉就能撕破好吗……  
一看到这种正对胃口又充满情趣的画面，深柜的青年就禁不住脸红心跳——虽然这不会在游戏里面表现出来。  
不过，这并不能逃过900的眼睛。但见他轻声走近人类，低头凑近的时候，对方明显怔住了身体，眼神里皆是掩不住的期待。  
“李德警探，我检测到你有性冲动反应，还请你克制。”  
低声的耳语性感满载，青年吓得一个后退，窘迫地当众大喊，“什……我人都不在你面前你检到个屁！”  
900一如往常地背手直立，狼族的大尾巴在他身后一摆一摆的，虽然表情冷漠，但似乎能从尾巴的摇摆幅度看得出他心情不错。  
“我能连接在你家的全身VR装束，它能把游戏里的感触90%模拟到你的身体上，所以……还请你克制。”  
眯细双眼时狼人的眸色变得幽深，劝喻克制的话语却带着刻意魅惑的迹象，人类青年恨得咬咬牙，耳边不住传来闲人讨论这两个未见过的狼人和小恶魔是如何的可爱诱人，心里异常烦躁，恨不得将这个只是普通站着都在散发电子荷尔蒙的狼人拉走……  
他还是知道这个城里有几条几乎没人会去的小巷的……  
人类的男性大脑总会被淫欲占领，更何况是总有美食当前却吃不到的盖文•李德。而就在他尽想些天方夜谭时，被脑奸过不知多少遍的900双眼一直没有离开他。  
即便少了一点伤疤，不过对900来说，那个人类青年或许还是那个不可救药的模样。  
“看什么看。”被看毛的盖文抬眼凶巴巴地说。  
“你喜欢这身吗？”突然，900无稽发问。  
“哈？”  
900眨眨眼睛，嘴角仿佛翘起一点难以分辨的弧度，“那个人给我搭配的时候嘴里念念有词‘那屁孩肯定会你喜欢你这个样子的’。”  
听到某个人的图谋，盖文脸色一沉，体内的火热瞬间转变为怒火。  
“……不要以为有那家伙撑腰就能嚣张了。”愤怒地指着狼人的鼻子，青年龇牙咧嘴，却引不出对方丝毫情绪波动。  
“警探，冷静。你要是弄脏设备，可是要自己清理的。”  
“Fuck you！！”

 

调试时间就这样打打闹闹过了半个钟头，汉克敌意地扫视周围的人一圈，将一行人赶到不惹眼的一边。  
“怎么我们接下来要干什么？”如此说着，他才发觉从刚才起康纳身上播放的电子音乐一直没有停过。  
男人无奈地朝天翻了白眼，“把你那该死的音响关了。”  
“好的副队长。”小恶魔乖巧地把臀周的功放关掉，游戏的背影音终于重新悠扬回荡在耳周。  
站在康纳对面的人类青年毫无掩饰猥琐目光的意味，旁边的狼人冷漠地盯着他，却没有阻止他视奸自己的兄长。  
不过这样的情况没维持多久，盖文便突然问道，“这个下午都是调试时间吧？”  
汉克点头，“确实是这样。”  
青年扯动嘴角一笑，摸了摸捆满绷带的拳头，“呵呵，我可是有一大堆想要海扁的家伙呢。死老头回见了，你就跟你家小淫魔去逛花园吧！”  
说罢，盖文转身就往传送点走去，900也随即摆着大尾巴跟上，临行前他给康纳一个目光，传输了一段信息。  
「保持联络。」  
「收到。」  
在虚拟游戏里他们没有安卓独有的LED状态灯，不过这个仿生人标识在游戏里也只是售价为10金币的一个小玩意罢了。  
“年轻人真是……”看着盖文匆匆离去的背影，神父模样的汉克不禁摇头。正感叹自己与青年人格格不入，这时两道俏皮的目光引他昂首去看。披着他外套的小恶魔不知何时又如一朵轻飘飘的云彩般浮在空中，他笑得好像吃了蜜糖一样眉眼弯弯，眼睛似枫糖般澄澈透明，又藏着电子与星光般的亮光，妩媚而色情的身姿在身边绕来转圈，被他这样看着，即便是到了中年的人亦难免羞赧。  
“笑得这么奸诈干嘛。”将那甜蜜可人的笑容形容为“奸诈”，汉克有点不好意思地垂下眸光。但是康纳依然蜜蜜地看着他，一秒也难以将视线移开。  
“很抱歉，副队长……这个皮肤的附加魅惑效果让我……”  
笑得仿佛身边都绽开了小花花，可结果告诉他这是被动效果？就好比被人献殷勤弄得高兴了，可却得知不是真情实意，男人的心情瞬间低落几分，更有些烦躁。  
“该死的卡姆斯基……快点把这调试的几个钟头熬过去我们回家。”  
“那么……副队有什么想去的地方？”  
蓝眼珠子鬼祟地转了个圈，汉克灵机一现。  
“话说……在虚拟世界里喝酒，你不会阻止吧？”  
听罢，小恶魔的脸色顿时带上几分责备。  
“……虽然只是程式模拟出来的吞咽与味道，但也是会勾起人类下丘脑摄食中枢活动加强的。所以只可以喝一点哦。”  
“好啦好啦，那就向酒吧进发！”  
好些日子没碰过酒的男子遂喜笑颜开，那笑容看起来就像长不大的孩子一样，让康纳无可奈何。

在诸多男女的诡异目光注视底下，两人终于来到就在附近的一家酒吧。踏入门扉、加载完毕的一瞬，一个崭新的世界瞬间涨满整个眼球——承载着现实的基石，幻想中的嗜酒徒之地宛若一个千变万化的七彩魔方，一望无尽的空间里面漂浮无数多个吧台与舞池，无视了重力与想象的界线，数之不清的种族在酒精的海洋里徜徉浪荡，或喧闹或抒情的音乐在每一格每一层回旋螺旋，更有亘古不变的色情与诱惑在缝隙里滋生蔓延，如鸡尾酒上增色的柠檬或樱桃，叫这未来的桃源乡更令人流连忘返。  
深深吸入一口麻痹神经的酒香，男人双目睁大，难以置信地看着古老与科技结合的奇迹，“哇哦……这就是游戏的酒吧，其实也跟现实里的没太大区别吧，就是……多了几层，看起来高科技一点……还有乱七八糟的家伙更多了。”  
正感叹着，眼前就飞过去两个扭打在一起的家伙，汉克都懒得分辨那到底是什么。  
小恶魔随即读取游戏地图，“这里是首都最大的酒吧，如果你想要更传统的，还有许多选择。”  
“不用了，就这里吧。就当……见见世面。”  
摆摆手，汉克带着康纳随便找了个看起来还不算很奇怪的吧台坐下，负责的酒保倒是中规中矩地穿着黑马甲白衬衫和蝴蝶领结，可脑袋却是一个代表恶魔的巨大羊头。  
见到两位客人入座，羊头人那空洞的眼睛竟变成了笑眯眯的形状过来接客。  
“哟，老兄……带了个好可爱的小淫魔哦。”与他人一样，对方的眼神一下子就被脱了他外套的康纳吸过去。  
虽然一个骨头实在看不出什么色迷迷的样子，不过汉克的男人直觉告诉他这酒保绝对有在动歪心。点了两杯对方推荐的酒，神父久违地尝到酒的味道——虽然是假的，但也比没的好。酒虽好喝，但他的心情却怎么都好不起来。这才坐下多久，他已看到不少男人盯着康纳看，还有人在后面小声讨论这个小屁股怎样这个小腰怎样，他努力克制住拔枪射死他们的冲动，扭头低声对康纳说，“我说你这套衣服真的有这么稀罕吗？”  
玩弄着手里晶莹的蓝色酒液，康纳平静道，“据官方消息，Electronic Womanizer这套皮肤限量发行，全球只有十套，据说只有关系者才能得到。而且这套皮肤附带魅惑、扰乱等MAX级效果，对雄性角色效果加倍，在使用游戏性爱功能时能令对象感受到与真实性爱99%的相似的快感……”  
“咳——！”听到这里，外表优雅的神父噗地把酒喷了一桌，呛得连连咳嗽，康纳急得赶紧给他摸摸背。  
“这、这什么鬼皮肤……？根本就不是为了打怪升级什么的而做出来的吧！”  
“副队长，你还好吗？你的酒喷得到处都是了……”  
目睹全程的羊头人酒吧眯着笑眼插嘴，“不是吧老兄，你不知道这衣服就是为了sex而设的？你这么招摇地带着淫魔到处转，已经羡煞无数人咯……”  
“他娘的卡姆斯基……”汉克抹抹嘴角暗骂。  
擦着喷出来的酒，羊头人又看向康纳，“如果这个老头子不能满足你的话，要不要跟我来一发？”  
汉克眼神一黑，“虚拟世界的人都男女通吃的吗？”  
羊头人眯眯笑着，并不回答。  
就在神父与羊头恶魔作眼神对峙的时候，身体本来就轻飘飘的康纳忽然被人从身后一拽，小翅膀兀自扑腾地便飘到几名男性角色中央。  
“嗨…小恶魔，来跟哥哥做吧？想要什么道具或者装备都能给你找来哦。”  
“不要理这个傻逼半兽人，来跟我玩吧，以后升级刷本我都带着你。”  
“真是一群不自量力的猪…小可爱，把你的账号给我，我给你汇真金白银的钱。”  
好几个样貌奇异的家伙将他围着，纯情的小恶魔宝宝顿时有些慌张。  
“抱歉……我并没有做爱的打算……”  
殊不知那个不谙世事的样子配上这套引人犯罪的衣服，在雄性的眼里便是最强劲的催情机。淫荡的婊子在这游戏里见得多，可谓是遍地皆是，大家更想要的可能欺负什么都不懂的新手，若是能发展到线下关系那就更好了。  
“拜托别装清高了，穿上这个衣服大摇大摆地走在街上不是求操求约炮是什么？”  
“这叫欲迎还拒懂么？”  
“如果真的是新人那就更有趣了……”  
几人自顾自说得垂涎欲滴，没察觉到一个黑衣的大汉已经走近。  
“说够没有？”愠怒低沉的声线震响着吵杂的音乐，人类模样的男性皮鞋踢踏地破坏掉包围圈，走到那浮在空中的小翘臀旁。  
“汉克……？”  
呼喊名字的声音才刚落下，一只手便拉住他用力一拽，他像一只断线的风筝掉落下去，却立即被一条强壮的手臂绕在腰间，然后粗鲁地搂进怀里，男人的手顺着他的腰摸到臀部，接着如更如宣誓主权般狠狠捏了一把，令他的身体忍不住发出娇媚的哼声。  
神父与恶魔，此刻的画面便如低俗影片里色欲满载的角色扮演，一手揽住小恶魔的神父龇牙炫耀般笑着，戴有十字架戒指的大手还溜到屁缝中间，有意无意地摩挲那只要轻轻一拉拉链就可以肆意侵入的秘境。  
“这只小淫魔是•我•的，给我他妈滚一边去！”  
将所有人的性幻想对象搂着并在大庭广众下恶意猥亵，那刺激与罪恶感是汉克在现实之中从未感受过的。在这个虚拟的世界里，他可以肆无忌惮地声称自己拥有康纳，甚至可以讲对康纳有非分之想的家伙全都打到，属于人类男性最原始的占有欲征服欲此刻占据整个大脑，那是他十多年都没有过的激情与澎湃。  
“你妈的，是想打架么？！”  
“好啊，谁赢了淫魔就归谁！”  
“看你这个老头子，能不能勃起也是问题哈哈哈！”  
“You son of bitch……！”  
大声吐出秽语，男人怒中带着狂野的笑，他将康纳护在身后，凌厉地掏出衣服底下的枪，上膛对准那一个个惹人厌的脑袋，对面的怪物们也不甘示弱，个个亮出武器面露凶光，看来恶斗即将一触即发，好些男女都聚拢过来准备看他们为了小淫魔而大开杀戒。  
“汉克，冷静点……！”康纳赶忙劝阻他，不过此刻的汉克说是怒不可遏，更多的是潜藏在身体里属于追杀凶徒的那部分因子被挖了出来、重见天日。  
“你别拦我，我今天就要让我的子弹尝尝血的味道……”  
仿佛被游戏影响了一样，汉克连说出来的台词都挺有热血少年的感觉，但就在康纳想要继续出言制止时，他的脚踝忽然被某些柔软若触手的东西缠上，接着那长条物往后猛力一甩，他的身体便咻地飞向酒吧虚空的中央。  
“汉克——！”  
“康纳！？”  
觉察到后面不妥而转头时，他可爱的小恶魔已经被扔到舞池正中虚空的部位，捆住脚踝那像电线一样的东西松开退去，康纳扑扑翅膀立即想要飞向汉克，却在下一刻被一道透明的墙壁挡住，一个流光溢彩的魔方透明箱子将他封锁在里头，任由他怎么飞来飞去都找不到突破口出来，只能无用地拍打着最靠近汉克的那一面电子屏障，呼唤的声音也无法传到汉克耳中。  
黑衣的神父心头一紧，立即寻找路线向舞池中部跑去。  
而就在人类奋力奔跑之时，这个偌大空间的中点——锁住淫魔的笼牢外面，以爱丽丝梦游仙境的疯帽匠为外貌的主持人闪现而出，他的脚下是魔法阵一般的悬空设备。绕着刚捕获的珍稀宝物看了一圈，疯帽子的脸上随即展露出最灿烂的营业笑容。  
“Ladies and Gentleman！请大家把目光投到舞台中央！”  
顷刻之间，灯色暧昧的光从四面八方打来，七八台无人机在魔方周围缠绕旋转，将电子淫魔被困住的景象360°地转播到游戏的每个角落。  
“想必大家都看到了吧，现在在舞台中央，即将为我们热舞一番的是百闻不如一见的Electronic Womanizer！电子小淫魔！！啊啊~真的是比想象中还要可爱、还要淫荡，对吧！”  
成千上万的人在欢呼叫嚣，口哨声几乎淹没主持人的声音，恶意与淫欲化成看不见的射线，道道都正贯穿身穿淫服却内里纯粹的仿生人。  
“妈的！为什么上不去！”每一个经过的家伙都在看康纳，汉克知道那些投过去的眼神里到底藏有什么——那是人类最为污秽的本质，是他最不愿意让康纳接触的黑暗。  
“那么，他到底是人类，还是仿生人呢？我看这完全没所谓，大家说对吧！！能和小淫魔在虚拟世界里来到一炮，那可是比现实里做爱还要刺激的呢！各位尊贵的观众，赏面的就砸点金币打赏打赏，点个关注，说不定最后能得到小淫魔的青睐来上一炮，或者拿到人家的电话，回到现实也上到本垒呢~”   
首都最大、亦是这个虚拟大陆里最大的酒吧响起震耳欲聋的欢呼，整个世界都像疯了，声音化成的浪潮将魔方翻转，藏在淫魔底下的康纳飘在正中央的位置，甜棕的双眼已从方才的慌张变作如机械般地冰寒。  
宛若觉察到身后仿佛能刺痛背脊的眼神，正火热作秀的疯帽匠旋身过来，那张脸一瞬间变得如小丑般丑陋恶心。  
“你这个骚货，既然来到这里不给老子跳跳舞别想出来。”  
“……”康纳没有回答，他开始冷静分析身周六面墙的数据构造，寻找一个完全的脱身方法。  
而在魔方之下，汉克亦在奋力寻找向上的通路。虽然他无需真的来到一个最佳观看位置就能看到满屏特写的康纳的脸，但他还是想要尽量靠近对方。  
在虚拟世界里疾奔无需太多起立，他感觉到冷气在耳边形成寒风呼啸而过，他推开一个又一个看戏的人，并不熟练地开启通讯程序。  
“喂！卡姆斯基！你这个杀千刀的家伙，快把康纳弄下来！”  
眨眼都不用的时间，他的声音传到外界。身穿休闲服坐在旋椅上，卡姆斯基玩味地看着眼前大量的电子屏幕，将正中最大的一个屏幕调作康纳专摄的镜头。  
“放心吧安德森副队长，康纳不会有事的。”青年微笑着，悠悠闲闲地把一块薯片丢进嘴中然后关掉通讯。  
“喂，喂！Fuck！”  
他就知道最爱看热闹的卡姆斯基不会出手阻止，会找他帮忙的自己也是傻。放弃了最有力的帮手，电子白痴的人只能靠自己往上爬了。  
而在掐断与汉克通讯之后，卡姆斯基立即连通了另一条线路。  
「康纳，你能听到我吗？」  
青年的声音响在康纳的脑海里头，小恶魔当即镇静下来，倾听创造者的箴言。  
「卡姆斯基先生，这到底是……」  
「你能检测到吧，这个频道的观众数量正在高速上升，越来越多人通过直播连接到酒吧的频道。」屏幕的另一侧，大量数据正飞速刷新，青年满意地看着，手指轻盈地敲打键盘。  
小恶魔的双眼取代原先的LED灯环，炫蓝色的光染上那甜蜜瞳仁，海量的数据灌入他的身体之中，那魅惑的淫魔衣裳以随之开始焕发湛蓝的光芒，娇俏的恶魔翅膀扑动出电流逝过的奇异光辉，那个诡秘而神奇的画面正被全世界的人所凝视，所有的人都不禁心生感叹，那个本应为淫秽而生的物体竟然也会如闪电一般美丽而不可侵犯。  
「Yes，sir。我连接上数据终端了，全球各地的玩家正在快速登入。」  
「没错，但是还不够。你需要吸引更多的目光。」  
「请问我需要怎么做？」  
抿起一抹坏笑，屏幕外的青年从衣袋里拿出一个老旧的Mp3播放器，插入时下最先进的电脑。歌曲的列表载入其中，熟悉却又忘却过的曲名和旋律变成0与1，通过浩瀚的数据海洋送入那甜蜜的恶魔体内。  
「Pick a song and dance. Just like the Electronic Womanizer...a sweet devil...」  
闭上双眼，蓝光熄灭的瞬间，整个酒吧的灯光也如落幕般消失，那就如一场盛大的魔术表演前夜，所有人都心跳斐然，等待着揭幕的那刻，一切感觉都爆炸开来。

在那个瞬刻，他的世界一片寂静，只有打字机的声音在整齐的、有序地噼啪作响。  
「歌曲、舞蹈动作载入100%…立体混音效果检测无误…电子发光系统准备完毕…」  
「表情模块载入完毕。」  
「ELECTRONIC WORMANIZER MODE ACTIVATED」  
忽然之间，整个世界都亮堂起来，封锁他的魔方化作变幻莫测的各种蓝渐变色，小淫魔臀周的功放联动所有的音响播放设备，属于电子独有的机械音振动所有人的耳膜，他的脚下出现马赛克拼凑的LED舞池，恶魔轻盈地降落在上面，如同一只等待唤醒的雏兽。  
全世界都在屏息、注视，随着鼓点震荡行进，小恶魔曼妙的身体开始扭动，他的身体逐渐亮起每一寸电路的灯光，随着每一个摆动胯部、摇摆腰肢的动作，他身上的电光都会流出可见的痕迹，而就在歌词响起的一瞬，小恶魔的双眼轻轻睁开，奇幻的蓝光在他的眼珠里一瞬即逝，冰冷的脸庞扬起若有若无的撩人浅笑，他的双眼每一次眨动都仿佛会溅出蓝宝石的亮光，眉目随暧昧诱人的歌词一般含情脉脉，又带着一点娇嗔与惹人怜爱的坏意，勾起男人们的瘙痒与难耐。摆动着SAY NO的手指，扭着嫌弃的漂亮脸庞，却在恶魔般的狡黠中漏出少女的期盼与矛盾，明明想要却又拒人千里，如非独占便宁愿舍弃，每一个小动作与眼神之间透露出勾引与诱惑，歌词的每一句皆是最甜美却又骄傲的告白——被锁在那方形的蓝色心脏里头的，便是一只不淫乱、不浪荡，却最甜蜜娇媚的，想要喜欢的人来欺负、来占有的性感恶魔。  
当歌曲结束的一刻，这可爱至极的小淫魔的演出亦全方位地在上亿的玩家眼前播放完毕，永无宁日的酒吧竟然一瞬间寂静如许，坐在屏幕之外观看表演的青年瞄了瞄数据端显示的数字，脸上的笑靥满是戏谑。  
“刷新了有史以来的直播观看量，这可真是厉害了……”  
咬了一口嘴里的吸管，青年按下Enter键，随即，锁着康纳的蓝色魔方破碎成千万片，如盛大落幕的彩花洋洋洒洒，洋溢了整个惊叹的虚拟空间。  
趁众人诧异之际，刚展示完最甜蜜浪漫一面小恶魔立即轻飘飘地飞向他心爱的人类男子，谁也不会猜到，最甜美的那个笑容就只有在这个人面前才会绽放。  
拉住了汉克的手，偷偷完成任务的康纳笑得像甜点一样香甜软糯。汉克惊讶地说不上话来，感觉自己好像看了一个那晚上钢管舞的升级版，不过已经容不得他在这里耽搁了，逐渐回过神来的雄性生物开始朝这边虎视眈眈，汉克下意识地捉住康纳的手，准备随时逃走。  
“Holy Crap……康纳，我们走……”  
他的话还没说完，已经有人向他们跑来了！  
“不对，是要登出！！”  
就算他和康纳再怎么厉害，也没办法对上百号、或者上千号游戏玩家出手吧！  
“混账卡姆斯基，我们两个要退出啊！你个废物我知你听到的！不要在屏幕外面偷笑了！！”  
把康纳当做气球一样拉着，汉克神父一边臭骂仿生人之父一边以平生最快的速度奔向酒吧的出口，可是卡姆斯基早已在外面笑得合不拢嘴。

「我的小狼崽，马上过去帮安德森副队长的忙。」  
「Yes，sir.」  
关闭与RK900的联络，青年乐得转了一圈椅子，看着屏幕里上演的大乱斗，感觉回到了十几岁的轻狂时代。


End file.
